Love is Blood Deep
by miki230
Summary: Harry has a twin named Seth who is supposedly the boy who lived. Harry is abused by his parents but knows that Voldie will come for him! AD Ron Potter bashing LV/HP DarkHarry Manipulative Albus Mpreg cross-dressing!
1. Marked Beta version!

**Love is blood deep**

**Summary: Harry Potter is a twin. His twin's name is Seth. Seth is the one thought to be the boy who lived. Dumbledore convinces the parents that Harry is barely a Squib and that he is the lesser. If only he knew that the dark lord knew better.**

**Warning!!!! James and Lily bashing, Ron bashing, evil Albus Good Voldie, Dark Harry!!! **

**Harry is 16 and Voldie is like 30ish. **

**I do not own Harry Potter!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV 1980**

"James Potter I am going to throttle you!! I hate you and when I get out of here you will never even think of sex!!!"

James Potter was in the waiting room of a hospital while his wife birthed their son. He cringed as he heard her threats against his manhood.

"Damn Jamie, who'd of though you would be a parent!"

James's long time friends Sirius Black laughed at his friend's look of utter terror as they listened to the continuous death threats.

"James Potter, you can come in now." A nurse called. James, Sirius and their other friend Remus Lupin stood and entered the room to see a happy but tired looking Lily Potter and a nurse holding a little bundle in her arms.

James paused for a second…make those two little bundles in her arms.

"I had twins!?" James said excitedly. They heard Lily laugh.

"No, I had twins, you only helped create them."

James laughed at that and smiled as the nurse handed him one and Lily the other. James looked at his twin. The child had his mother's lovely red hair but his father's hazel eyes.

The child was chubby and kept murmuring until it started to wail. James walked over to Lily who gave him the other twin and took the crying babe so that she could nurse him.

James looked at the new child a gasped in shock at the eyes.

They were Lily's eyes but much brighter and intelligent looking. It felt as though the child was seeing through him. This boy also had his jet black hair but it was straighter and had a red tint that made it almost the color of drying blood.

Sirius looked over before snatching the bundle from James.

"I like this one Prongs! He is much quieter and cute as a button! Looks like he takes after the more aristocratic side but your other pup is noisy! I want to be the godfather of this one!"

Sirius said excitedly. Remus laughed but he had to admit that this pup seemed to be much sweeter whilst the other was already acting very needy. James huffed but smiled at the child.

The eyes disconcerted him but he would just have to get over it.

"This little one will be Harry James Potter and the other will be Seth Lily Potter." They had agreed on these names as their favourites.

**1 year later**

"Lily, take the boys and run!" James Potter yelled as the Dark Lord Voldemort walked through the ward.

Lily wanted to argue but knew that James was right and ran up the steps to the nursery. She grabbed Seth and ran to Harry's crib. Seth was screaming while Harry just sat in his crib and looked at the door.

His smiled scared lily slightly but she loved her boys and would not move. She heard a yell and a thud and knew her husband was dead.

She heard the steps creak and waited, back towards the door, for the murderer to enter.

Lily didn't have to wait long as the door flew open and a man in a dark cloak stepped forward.

"Mrs. Potter, hand over the children and you can live." A cold voice commanded. Lily shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, I won't give my babies to you, you monster!" the voice sighed and cast a stunner at her. She fell to the floor and he walked to the crib.

Seth started to scream and cry.

"What a brat. I barely feel any power from you at all." He turned from the noisy boy for Lord Voldemort was not heartless and would not kill such a weak child. He looked at the other and his breath hitched at the sight.

"You are the one aren't you? But you will not kill me, Severus was right, the seer was a fraud and the prophecy a fake. You won't kill me but I will mark you as my equal."

Voldemort placed his wand over the heart of the child and muttered a spell that left a rose bud scar in his chest. This would grow and bloom when the child was 16.

He looked at the other child and sighed.

"Just to make this trip worthwhile."

Voldemort cast the Avada Kadavra curse at the weaker red headed child but was shocked when the other stronger, child; the one he had marked as his, created a barrier around the other twin sent the curse back at Voldemort.

What shocked him more than this though was that the child, his mate, was crying silently as he watched Voldemort disintegrate.

Voldemort took one last look at the child's eyes and could tell why this happened. This little one was a seer, a real one, and apparently he had to do this. He knew this boy was a seer because of the tiny silver ring in his eyes that would be unnoticeable to anyone else.

He fled his body but vowed he would return for his little one.

Harry cried softly for the fate that the strange man had. This man would be hurt and had been hurt so much but he comforted himself with the thought that the man would return.

He looked at the older twin who had fainted from fear. He smiled when he saw the mark on the boy's head that was caused by the shield on his forehead. He lay down and waited as the house crumbled from all the dark magic and waited for his parents to awaken.

A few hours later, Albus Dumbledore walked into the house and revived James and Lily who rushed to their boys.

Albus saw the mark on Seth's head a grinned evilly. 'Tom bought the stupid lie and is gone. Now with Seth I will be able to rule the wizarding world.' He thought to himself.

"It seems Seth is the boy in the prophecy and has been marked as the Dark Lords equal. Harry on the other hand appears to be very weak and was saved by his brother." James readily agreed because the Harry's eyes still unnerved him while Lily was just worried about the cut and a little miffed with Harry that he wasn't strong and had caused his brother to have to protect him.

James smiled at his little Seth.

"You will do great things!" He looked at Harry.

"Lily, he is a disgrace to the Potter's but we will keep him. He must be good for something."

Lily agreed and healed her little one's cut before putting him in his own crib.

**10 years later**

Harry woke slowly as he remembered the dream of the night he earned his mark. It was one of his favourite dreams because he was able to see Voldemort in it. He rolled over and looked at the clock which read 5:30.

"Shit, mum is going to…"

He didn't finish as he was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

"_My lord, you have finally regained your strength." A man's voice said. Harry grinned as he watched the scene unfold._

"_Yes, now we will get what is rightfully mine." Another voice, this one Harry remembered, said._

"_Are we to get revenge?" Another voice Harry knew but had not heard since his father had almost killed him said. This belonged to his godfather who had gotten kicked out when he tried to help Harry with chores and then stop the resulting beating, Sirius Black._

"_No, we will be going to get my little one; you will know soon enough Sirius." Harry smiled. So they are coming for him are they?_

_He felt the tug that told him the vision was over. 'Time for chores.' He though bitterly._

He came out of the vision just as the door to his cupboard flew open to reveal his irate mother.

"Get your filthy but down here and make your brother something to eat!" Lily screamed as she dragged him out of the room. Harry winced as the shoulder his father had wrenched got bumped.

Lily tossed him into the kitchen and he sighed before getting to work on breakfast. He made the customary eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice before bringing the tray out to the table.

His brother was there complaining about it taking so long. He sat the plates down and went back to the kitchen when he heard his brother call him.

"You didn't make any ham." He said snottily.

"You didn't ask for any." Harry retorted only to be hit in the face by his mother.

"You will not speak that way to your brother! Go make him ham, and no food for you!" Harry glared at her and retorted.

"Yeah, like you guys care if I starve!" He stormed into the kitchen and started to cook once more.

When he was done he was allowed to go back to his cupboard.

"Tomorrow is my birthday and today we should get our letters…Voldemort, I just want to go home." He said to no one. Harry felt a slight ach on his chest and pulled up his shirt to reveal the black rose that had started to bloom a few days earlier.

"So, it will be soon. Dobby!" Harry called for the little elf that he had befriended and would tend his wounds.

"Master Harry be needing Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"I need you to keep a pack for me and be ready for when we leave. _He_ is coming soon and will need me to be ready." Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry had been right about the letters when he walked out of the cupboard to start his chores. He was working on sweeping the floors when the owls came with the mail. Well one owl anyway. The other bird was a black raven.

Harry grabbed the letters and saw that the raven had the one for him.

"Mail's here!" He called and went to the kitchen where he knew his family was. He gave his dad the letter for his brother.

"This is for Seth. He got into Hogwarts." He saw his dad's grin when he heard the name before the man fixed him with a glare.

"What did you get boy?" He asked in a bored tone. Harry handed his letter over just as another owl flew in and dropped another letter in front of his father.

James ignored Harry's letter in favour of grabbing the other one. He growled when he saw what it was. Harry James Potter had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You will not be going to Hogwarts! You don't deserve it!" His father roared at Harry. Harry hid a smirk. This had worked out better than he could have hoped.

"I did get another letter." He said. His father rounded on him and smiled at him.

"Good, what school is it because that is where you will be going?" his father asked.

"It says that I got accepted to Draconic Academy." His father nodded. "We will go get school supplies in a few hours. If you are not ready then we will leave without you. Go to your room for now."

Harry nodded and rushed off with his letter in his hands.

He opened the letter as soon as he was alone.

_Harry James Potter_

_You have been accepted to Draconic Academy for the fact of your creature blood and power._

_This is a school where all creatures are treated equally and fairly. If you wish to attend then just tell the paper to bring you here and you will be portkeyed here instantly._

_Books will be provided but you will be needed to bring a familiar, a wand and guardian beast if you have one. This can be found out at Gringotts._

_Once you have these we suggest you come straight away for we know how you are treated and your father will not be happy after your trip to __Gringotts__._

_Have a nice day and we will see you soon._

_Elimir Sande_

Harry grinned. This would be fun!

An hour later he and his family were heading to Diagon Ally.

"Harry, you get your own supplies and we will meet you later." His father ordered and walked away leaving Harry to fend for himself.

Harry just smirked and went straight to Gringotts.

"Hello, you must be Mister Potter. I have been waiting." Harry looked around the bank and found an old goblin standing in front of him.

"Yes I am. I need money and a blood test to find out my Guardian Beast." He told the old goblin.

"I am Darknail, follow me."

He led Harry to a back office and told him to sit before leaving to gather the required items.

Darknail came back with a black paper, potion and platinum dagger.

"I want you to drink the potion, slice you palm and place it on the parchment. This will tell us everything you need to know."

Harry nodded and gulped the potion and waited 15 minutes. He knew it was time when he felt his magic spiralling around him. He then took the dagger and cut an x in his palm before pressing it to the paper. He removed it when the paper flash gold then turned white as red writing flowed over the page.

Dark nail took it to read.

_Harry James Potter_

_Creature: Dragon_

_Heir to:_

_Merlin_

_Morgana_

_Black (Blood adopted)_

_Potter _

_Gryffindor _

_Ravenclaw_

_Guardian Beast: Found in Ravenclaw vault, found in Gryffindor vault._

_Bond: Unannounced as of yet._

Harry grinned.

"You can take over all but the Black and Potter vaults. This makes you almost the richest wizard in the world." Harry nodded.

"Then would you mind taking me to the vaults that have my beasts?" Darknail nodded and they got in the cart that would take them to the founder's vaults. They stopped and Ravenclaw first.

"You will find your first beast in here." Harry nodded and entered the vault after taking the sack that he could collect his coins in.

As he entered the vault he felt a cold breeze wash over him and heard a voice.

"You must be my heir. Well then, you are here for the beast but you must find the way to awaken her." He smirked as he heard the challenge.

He held his hands in front of him and let his magic flow over everything. Once he felt the beasts aura he searched for a matching one in all the stuff. Finally he found what he was looking for and called it to himself.

He looked at what appeared in his hands. It was a leather collar that was studded with amethysts. He walked over to where he had felt the beast.

He heard the voice again as he neared the slumbering mass.

"Put a drop of blood on the front stone. If it turns into a ruby then you really are my heir and I will give you your guardian beast.

A dagger appeared in his palm and he pricked his finger. The blood dripped onto the stone which did turn into a ruby and he proceeded to go up to the beast.

His grin grew when he saw what the beast was. It was a large black cat with huge dragon wings out behind it. He reached out and buckled it around the cat's neck.

The cat opened her eyes slowly. She had large violet eyes.

"You are my ward. My name is Renia but you can call me Ren. I'm a demon cat and was charged to protect those that are my mistress's heirs."

Harry smiled and the large cat nuzzled against him.

"You have been injured. I have the ability to heal my wards so it will be fine but I am also to defend you from those that hurt you. It will not happen again. Come now child, we must collect your other Guardian beast."

Harry nodded but was shocked when Ren forced him onto her back to settle between her wings.

Darknail met them and smiled at the sight of the large cat with the small boy upon her back.

"It is good to see you awake again, Renia." The cat grinned at the goblin and nodded her head.

They walked down to the next vault that was Gryffindor.

"Don't forget your gold this time." Harry nodded to the goblin and climbed off of Renia's back. He entered the place and instantly saw what the beast he was looking for was.

In a stall was a huge jet black horse with large wings that were exactly like Renia's and a red mane and tail. The horse was asleep and he waited for the voice he knew would come.

"Wow, I though you would never come Kiddo! Now all you have to do is find the gem that will fit into his chest plate. This gem is unique to you and will have your magic signature on it."

Harry smiled and cast out his magic to find his match. His match appeared in the form a large garnet. He walked over to the beast and heard the voice once more.

"A garnet huh? Well good for you kiddo that is a great stone. These gems are to tell him what kind of beast you need." Harry nodded and placed the stone into the hole on the breast of the beast.

He slowly opened flame red eyes.

"You are to be my ward. Well I am Damon. I am a warrior beast that is to protect you from harm." Harry nodded.

"I am Harry Potter and I will be happy to be in your and Renia's care!" he cheered happily.

Harry gathered some gold and he and Damon walked out.

"Take me back to the surface world so that I can buy my familiar." Darknail nodded but handed Harry a platinum chain leash to hook onto Renia's color and a woven gold lead to wrap around Damon's neck.

Darknail took them up and let them out the back with directions to a good pet shop and to Ollivander's.

Harry decided to get his Familiar first. The shop that he was sent to was kind of shady but he liked the feel of it. He entered with Renia on his heels. Damon had opted to stand outside to keep harm away.

"Hello, you are a very special little boy aren't ya?" Harry turned and saw a tall man with black hair and a rather scary look in his eyes.

"I am Rabastan Lestrange and you are my lords little one! Well I was told not to take you so I won't but I know what you want."

Renia was not attacking so this man was not a threat so Harry followed the man till he stopped at a cage of reptiles.

"Pick a pretty one and go get your wand. You can have it for free!"

Harry nodded and Rabastan walked away.

Harry looked through the creatures before spotting a lovely black snake with gold markings.

"**Hello pretty, would you like to come with me?"** He asked the lovely snake.

She lifted her head and slithered up to him.

"**You speak child. I will be happy to be in your care. My name is Siska."**

Harry grinned and let the large snake wrap around his neck.

"Come Renia, lets us go get my wand." He exited the shop feeling very happy. If only he knew that people thought these pets were dark and thought him to be a dark wizard.

He found Ollivander's and entered the dusty shop.

"I knew you would be coming to see me. You are looking for your wand and I already have it."

He handed Harry a dusty case. Harry opened it and smiled when he saw the elegant Purple Heart wood. He removed it and gave it a flick. Silver sparks flew from the tip to say that it worked.

"The core is phoenix tail feather with basilisk blood. It is very strong, very dark and very protective of its owner. This is usually found to be what an abused child would have and what the dark lords' love should have."

Harry smiled at the man and paid for the wand before heading to the place where he would meet his family.

He was early and the meeting place was right in front of the quidditch store so Harry browsed before buying a firebolt. He also bought a trunk there which he shrunk and slipped into his pocket along with the broom.

He waited only another 5 minutes for his family. They showed up but stopped dead when they saw the creatures. His father stormed up and yelled "Home, Now!" Harry almost laughed at the face he made.

Harry let Renia teleport him home with Damon and they only had to wait a minute for his family to arrive. Harry quickly accioed his acceptance letter just before his father got there.

"Where in bloody hell did you get such dark creatures!?" His father screamed. James went to grab him but Renia jumped in front of Harry.

"You will not harm the boy! He is our ward and you, who has no claim to the vaults of old for your blood was to diluted, cannot stop us from defending him." His mother screeched in outrage.

"He is just a squib!" She yelled.

Damon answered that one.

"No, Seth is a squib. Harry Potter is the strongest wizard other than Voldemort himself on this planet. He is the Boy who lived! You can go on with whatever you want but we are going to the academy and you will not stop us!"

Damon placed a wing around Harry and Renia her tail around her arm just as Harry activated the portkey.

Harry felt the pull at his stomach and knew it had worked.

"You can open your eyes, Harry." Renia told him.

Harry did as told and smiled at the shocked look on the woman in front of his face.

"Well you must be Harry Potter! I have been waiting for you. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I am the headmistress of Draconic Academy."

* * *

**New story!!! **

**Thank you for reading it!!!**

**Please Review and I hope you liked it!**

**This came to me on a whim so…!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. School

**A/N: I see a lot of you guys liked this!!! I am so glad you did and I love all of you that Reviewed!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

**This was Beta-ed by: Illusions of Faith!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry let the blond woman help him to stand.

"Headmistress? I thought Elimir Sande was the headmaster?"

Narcissa smiled. "No child that is just the cover name I use. I don't want people to know that it is me but you should know because my son goes to Hogwarts and will be your brother's worst nightmare."

Harry giggled and put his hand out.

"Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa took his hand and smiled at him. "Call me Cissa; my son is the same age as you. Now I see you have your beasts but we have a small problem."

Harry nodded for her to continue.

"Most of the children's pets are small since they themselves are small. They tend to reflect your magic. You are very strong and the beasts reflect that. You are the strongest in the school, that I am sure but that will attract the weaker to want to be by your side."

"It also puts you at risk of being attacked as a way for kids to prove themselves. Your Familiar is a fine snake and will be able to stay with you as well as Renia for she is for defence. Damon though is also needed but just too big to work out."

She seemed confused as to what to do so Harry turned to Damon.

"What should we do Damon?"

Damon nuzzled Harry's shoulder.

"I can change size to stay by the side of the younger ones. I will do that for you."

Damon closed his eyes and the gem started to glow. When the light dissipated, instead of the large black stallion a small black colt with small demon wings on his back was standing there.

"Well that works." Cissa laughed. Damon stomped his foot and snorted but there was amusement in his ruby eyes.

"I can stay in this size as long as I need to. I suggest that Renia stay normal for she can protect Harry. I still have all my powers but am not as much of a threat like this."

Harry had to agree with that but he liked the fluffy colt. Cissa smiled and said that that was fine and turned to her desk.

"So, what kind of classes would you like to take?" She asked as she took a seat. Harry took a seat as well and thought it over.

"Well, I would like to take the dark arts, care of magical creatures since I am one, I would also like to take some of the creature magic's as well as blood magic."

Cissa nodded and wrote it down.

"As far as creature magic's go, you should start out with elf, light and dark, vampire, the introduction and we have a class that studies the elements for dragons. You will enjoy that class as the teacher is very fun and his two crazy brothers are in it."

"Our school is not split into houses like Hogwarts is because we promote student relations but the dorms are labeled. You will be in the Dragon house which is where we put most of our reptilian students. They have stables for Damon though I can allow you to keep him in your room."

"You will bring your Familiar and GB's with you to class everyday unless the teacher states otherwise. Also the brothers of our dragon handler are in that dorm because they have gotten kicked out of the others but even they are not crazy enough to truly piss of the Reptiles and have yet to be kicked out."

"You will probably get along well with them. Their names are Fred and George Weasley and the teacher is Charlie Weasley. If you need money we have a small ATM like thing that connects to Gringotts."

Harry nodded and filed this all away.

"Well, classes start in a few days so why don't you go to your dorm." She walked to the fire.

"Fred, George your room mate is here." She fire called the boys.

Harry watched as two red headed twins stepped out of the fire.

"**Hello,** you must **be Harry Potter.** We have been **waiting for you.**"

Harry laughed at the twins as they spoke in unison.

"I am Harry, this is Renia, Damon and Siska. Renia and Damon are my GB's and Siska is my familiar." The twins smiled.

"I am Fred and this is George." The slightly shorter twin said. Harry smiled. He would be able to tell them apart due to the slight subtleties in them.

"Well, lets take him to the dorm and then we will give him a tour later!" George cheered.

Harry nodded and let the beasts go through the floo first then George the Fred and finally him.

He smiled when he saw the room. It was done in blues and blacks with three beds. 2 of the beds were pushed together and had red and black bedding. Those were the twins. The last was done in green and black which was his.

"I hope you don't mind the color scheme but it was your lover boy that gave us the hints."

Harry looked at Fred in shock. He pulled his wand and pointed it at them.

"What do you know?" He questioned carefully. George grinned and rolled up his sleeve.

"We are death eaters. So is Charlie but that doesn't matter just yet. What we know is that we were charged with taking care of you for the next 5 years. Our Lord though will be here soon to visit. He is also bringing two people we know you will want to see."

"That is all we can tell you but you will be fine here. You have many allies as well as enemies. Even at Hogwarts you have people waiting to make your brother's life miserable."

Harry grinned at this and lowered his wand.

"I will trust you since Renia has yet to attack you though I suggest you inform me of things like this quickly."

Fred ruffled his hair.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He joked.

Harry laughed and pulled his trunk out of his pocket. He enlarged it and set to unpacking what he did have.

George laughed when he saw Harry had no clothes.

"Come on Harry. We will take you to the school store to buy clothes."

George didn't wait for an answer before pulling Harry out of the room with Renia and Fred following.

Harry frowned as he was drug into a shop with tons of clothes.

"Hey, we need clothes for the kid!!!" Fred yelled out.

A house elf walked out. She reminded him of Dobby.

"I's be Starry. What can Starry do for little master?" She asked cheerfully.

"I need clothes both for school and regular." Harry told the sweet elf. She smiled.

"Well I know what master been talking about. Master said Dark Lordies little one be needing clothes and brought a bunch of stuffs for little Lordy."

The little elf led Harry to a dressing room.

"Try these on and tell me if something doesn't fit."

Harry was shocked to learn that Voldemort knew he was there but he was also happy. He looked at the piles of clothes.

It was sorted into shirts, pants and boots.

He snatched a few of the shirts and noticed that the pile was separated into a few different styles. Some were dress shirts, some tee-shirts and others were sexy.

Harry tried on some of the sexy shirts and blushed at how revealing they were. Some would be great though when his wings came in. They were open in the back.

Harry decided what his size was six in shirts and pulled out all that were the wrong size to be put back.

He moved on to pants and again blushed when he saw all of the leather. He tried on a few different cuts before settling on some really embarrassing ones but perfect fit pants. He was a size 4 and pulled out the ones that fit the styles and colors that he wanted.

Almost everything he got was black, blue, red, purple and green. He moved over to the boots and smiled when he saw the dragon hide boots in his favorite colors as well as black combat boots.

"I am done. Please send what is left to my room." He told Starry.

She nodded and Harry went back to the twins and Renia.

"I got my clothes now let's go back to the, I am beat!" Fred and George laughed at him but agreed.

"Dinner isn't until 7:30 so we will wake you then."

Harry nodded and climbed into the bed while they left to go hang with their brother. Renia climbed in as well with Siska around her neck.

"Are you happy little one?" She asked while nuzzling him affectionately.

"Yes, I think I will like it here. I just wish the rose would grow so that I knew me and Voldemort would meet. I am tired of waiting." Harry sighed and hugged the cat.

"What if he doesn't want a hormonal teen as his mate?" He whispered into the cats fur. She purred comfortingly.

"He will love you. I guarantee it!"

Harry nodded and fell asleep still clinging to the large cat.

She looked up when the twins snuck back in about an hour later.

"Renia, we heard what he said and asked Charlie about our lord. He will be seeing Harry soon." Fred told her.

Renia nodded and watched them leave once more. They did not return again until 7:30.

"So Harry, when is your birthday?" George asked on the way to dinner. Harry seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

George looked shocked while Fred laughed.

"I guess we know what to get you then!"

Harry wanted to ask but stayed silent instead so that he could look around the great hall.

There were many kids there but most were from later years. The first years usually arrived later. All students would be here by the 1st and all classes would start the 3rd.

Harry was led to a table where there was another red headed Weasley as well as a few other boys.

"Harry, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Harry Potter."

The red head smiled and put a hand out for Harry. Harry shook it and took a seat. The twins sat on his opposite side.

"It is nice to meet you Harry. My Lord said that you would need my help with your creature blood but before that I want to help you to learn everything that you can."

Harry smiled.

"You know him well then if he has spoken about me. I can't wait to see him once again. I just hope he has not said that he wishes to kill me for what happened."

Charlie laughed.

"If that was wanting to kill you then I wouldn't mind it at all. I can say that he has been waiting 10 years to see you. He was going to wait till you were 16 but you are in danger Albus and your parents and brother."

"Just remember, your brother will be tortured his entire school life. He will have friends but we even have teachers on our side."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. Food was brought out and he proceeded to eat while happily chatting away with the three Weasley's. Harry decided to go to bed early.

The twins had told him his gift would be there when he awoke. He slept peacefully for once in his life without the fear of being hurt by his family.

**During the night…**

"He will be very happy to see you My Lord." Fred Weasley said as Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort stepped through the floo. Tom smiled at them.

He had the appearance of a 26 year old with dark black hair and red eyes. He was very handsome to the point that even that was scary. He walked over to the bed of his Little One.

"Stop there Tom. I have yet to speak with you." A large black cat with demon wings stepped off the bed carefully.

"My name is Renia and Harry is my charge. I wish to know if you truly care for him or if you are just going to use his power to end this war."

Tom sighed, he should have known.

"I love that child more than I really should at this point. Be happy I am even willing to wait until he is 16."

Renia smiled and stepped aside.

"He is lonely and although he will never admit it, he is scared. Harry is scared that you don't want him because of what happened."

Tom seemed shocked but shocked the others more when he smiled lovingly at the sleeping boy.

"He should never fear that." Renia nodded and ushered everyone out of the room to give the two mates some privacy.

Tom crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I will see you in the morning love."

He kissed Harry's brow and slipped off to sleep as well.

Harry woke up feeling very, very happy. He was warm and for once everything just felt right.

Wanting to get a bit more rest, Harry snuggled into the pillows…or what he thought was pillows.

He reconsidered when the said pillow chuckled at him.

"Good morning." A deep warm voice said. Harry felt the rumble under his cheek.

Harry jumped up in shock and stared at the intruder. He gasped and reached out slowly to touch the man's face.

"Tom." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Yes my love. I have returned to you."

Harry launched into Tom's awaiting arms and sobbed his heart out.

"I missed you! I was lonely and I hated myself for what I had to do!"

Harry sobbed this into Tom's chest all the while being rocked back and forth by the older man.

"I have missed you to but you are a seer and had to do it so that we could be together. I realize that had you not I would have been insane and would have lost you."

"I love you Harry because you are my mate and I will not lose you…Also, Happy Birthday Harry Potter."

Harry grinned, tears still shinning in his eyes, and kissed Tom's cheek.

"Thank you my love. We should get up though before the others think you are shagging a minor."

Harry laughed and Tom smiled.

"Well I only plan on waiting till you are 16 so don't get used to kicking me from the bed."

Tom joked and slid from the bed. He smiled when he saw how much the child had changed.

He was small for his age because of the abuse and he was unnaturally thin but his vivid green and raven black hair was lovely. His skin was so pale that it reminded him porcelain and was unblemished.

Harry was surveying Tom as well. He noted that Tom looked a little older and his hair a little longer but overall he looked like your average 23 year old. Tall, handsome and sexy beyond belief, that was Tom.

"When you are done staring, I suggest you get dressed love."

Harry flushed and turned away; he ran to his wardrobe and pulled out some of the clothes he got yesterday before dashing for the bathroom.

Tom smiled at his antics before accioing some of his own clothes. He had chosen black slacks and a red button down to match the crimson of his eyes.

Harry stepped out five minutes later and Tom couldn't help but stare.

Harry had chosen tight fitting black leather pants that hung low on his hips and a purple and blue silky shirt. One of the backless ones he had gotten that was held on to him with two thin silk straps.

"You are beautiful." Tom breathed.

"Thank you." Harry had a crazy blush on his face.

"Well then, let us go get our food." Harry nodded but gulped.

'Oh god.' he thought, 'How will everyone else take this!?'

* * *

**Thank You, Thank You!!**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	3. Party

**A/N: Thank You those who have read this story and liked it!!!**

**You guys will never get a chapter this long again!!!!!!???**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

**General PoV July 31**

Harry was nervous and that was an understatement. How was the school going to react to the Dark Lord himself being there?!

"Are you okay, Little Love?" said Dark Lord asked.

Harry giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I am fine.

Tom quirked an eyebrow but smiled.

"Okay, that is good but just remember, you can always tell me what is wrong." Harry smiled and nodded but was still a little worried.

Tom led them into the Great Hall and chuckled as Harry snapped his eyes clothes, having realized that Harry was nervous.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry jumped and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see everyone there. Most of the people he hadn't even met but had seen the night before.

"So Harry," Fred started.

"How was sleeping with," George continued.

"The Dark Lord!" they finished in unison.

Harry blushed and laughed while Tom just smirked.

"Now you both know what I promised. Don't go giving Harry any trouble."

The twins both laughed and walked away while Narcissa took their place.

"You had better keep your promise Tom. Harry is the same age as my little Dragon and I won't have you scaring the poor kid. Now sweetie, happy birthday. I had the house elves make you a cake, I hope you like chocolate and all the death eaters sent presents since we have heard about you for years. My husband will also be here soon with my son, Draco."

Harry nodded and smiled at the nice woman before dragging Tom over to the huge cake and pile of presents.

"I have never had a party before! I can't wait." Harry chatted with the twins till Narcissa got back with her son. He was excited to meet him.

"Harry, come say hello."

Harry leapt up and hurried across the room to where Narcissa was waiting in the door way.

"Harry, this is my son, Draco."

She stepped aside to show a beautiful boy with blond hair and grey eyes. He was the same age as Harry and looked very excited.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter!" Harry put his hand out for Draco to shake and smiled at the other boy.

"I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

Draco took the offered hand and smiled at Harry.

"Hello, I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

Harry looked at a taller and more muscular version of Draco. This man had cold eyes but he could tell that they held a lot of love for his son and wife.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. It is nice to meet Cissa's husband and child. She told me about you both when I first arrived. Anyway, Tom is probably bored and the twins will definitely want to prank him if that happens so lets go over to the cake and get this party started."

He smiled at the family and showed them over to where Tom was waiting.

Just as they got there Harry saw Fred and George raise their wands and point them at Tom's back.

"No!" Harry yelled and jumped behind him.

He knew it was harmless but still.

Harry closed his eyes as the jet of magic hit him and waited for pain…umm, hello, waiting for pain????

Harry opened his eyes when he felt no different.

"Tom, what just happened?" he asked nervously.

Harry knew the twins had done something but he didn't know what. He frowned when tom started laughing and pointing just above his head.

Harry reached up and felt something on his head. Lucius seemed to be the only one not laughing and conjured a mirror for Harry who stared into it, shocked.

"What have you done!?" he cried.

The twins smiled sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday?" they said nervously but were both trying to cover their laughter.

Harry had to black cat ears perched on top of his head. He had thought that was it till Tom reached out and held up a long black tail as well.

Harry shivered at the feel but hissed at the twins and snatched his tail back.

"How long will this last!" he hissed angrily and blushed when his tail swished and bristled in anger.

'Only until midnight." Fred promised.

Harry sighed and nodded but was still a bit upset. George laughed though.

"Well, no one told you to jump in and take the spell. We hadn't expected that but still, you only have yourself to blame."

George ruffled his hair and Harry blushed in shame as a purr tore through his chest. Tom chuckled and tugged Harry into a hug.

"Don't worry, you look cute like that."

Harry smiled and Narcissa decided to step in before something else happened.

"Let's eat the cake and open the presents. Then we can have a game of Quidditch!" Harry cheered and Charlie cast a spell to cut the cake and handed out all the plates starting with Harry.

As soon as everyone had had at least 2 slices of the thick chocolate mess Harry was allowed to start on the gifts.

Narcissa wasn't kidding when she said all of the death eaters had sent gifts.

Harry got a rabbit foot from Fenrir Greyback and a dagger from Donovan Mcnair. He also got a broom care kit form the twins and a book on dragons from Charlie.

Draco gave him a pin that said 'Honorary Malfoy' on it and explained that Lucius had said his brother was a git and that Harry and Draco should be like brothers.

Narcissa gave him a silver hair band since she thought Harry should grow his hair out and Rabastan had sent a box of rats for Siska and Bellatrix Lestrange had sent him a voucher for a make over that she would do when he redeemed it with her.

Harry turned to Tom.

"Why didn't Sirius send anything?" He asked sullenly. Tom just smiled at his little lover.

"You'll see love, you'll see."

Since he had finished opening his gifts, Narcissa had lunch sent up and everyone ate till they thought they would burst on the different finger foods.

"Come on mum, you said we could go play!" Draco whined to Narcissa.

She chuckled, "Okay love, put together you teams and go have fun." Draco nodded and everyone moved to the pitch.

It was then that Harry got his next surprise visit.

"Cub!" was yelled and Harry was engulfed in a many armed hug.

When the person pulled away, Harry was surprised that it was two people and ones that he knew very well!

"Remy, Siri, you guys came! I thought you guys weren't going to be here and Remy, why aren't you with Seth?"

Remy laughed and hugged his pup.

"I headed over there but James said that you left and had come here. I was pissed and was trying to find how to get here when Siri came for me. He has explained everything and I have come to say that I approve."

He turned to Tom.

"If you can make them suffer for what they did then I am with you on this. That is, as long as Harry is happy."

Harry smiled and hugged his godfathers again.

"I am happy! Now come on, we were going to play a game of Quidditch."

Harry had already placed his broom in the broom shed with everyone else's and anyone who didn't have one, barrowed one.

The teams were split into the Light team which contained: Draco as seeker, Lucius, Remus and Bellatrix who they floo called for, as chasers, Rabastan and Rodolphus who they also floo called, as beaters and Mcnair as keeper.

The other team was the Dark team which contained: Harry as seeker, Tom, Sirius and Charlie as chasers, George and Fred and beaters and Greyback as keeper.

They played for a while since Harry hadn't played since the last time he had seen Sirius which was a few years ago. Narcissa was keeping score and in the end Harry won and caught the snitch for the 7th time over Draco's 5 time.

It was nearing dinner when they stopped and Harry was greeted by Renia and Damon who had been watching from the side lines.

"Hey, let's go grab Siska and then we will go for your birthday dinner!"

The twins drug Harry to their dorm and had him get Siska before dragging him back down to the hall where everything had been decorated while they were playing for the party.

Harry was so happy to finally have a birthday party that was just for him that it brought him to tears when everyone sang Happy birthday for him before dessert.

They finished the cake and spent the night playing and having fun before Narcissa sent them off to bed because school started the next day.

"Did you think I forgot your present?" Tom asked when they had returned to Harry's room. The twins were going to bunk with their brother and would give Harry some alone time.

Harry frowned and studied his feet.

"You didn't give me a present." He whispered. Tom laughed and tilted Harry's face up to him.

"Oh, but I did my Little One."

Tom reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"I heard from Lucius that in the Muggle world, young couples will give each other promise rings. Upon hearing this, I went to a jeweler and bought you one."

Tom opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with an emerald princess cut and a ruby placed in it.

"With this, I promise that I will marry you one day and we will rule the world forever."

He slipped the ring on Harry's left ring finger. He then pulled another, mirror image, ring out and placed it upon his own hand.

"This is my gift to you, my Love and devotion."

Harry smiled and kissed Tom's cheek.

"I accept them and I return them in full."

They crawled into bed and slept in each other's arms till morning. Tom promised he would take harry for Christmas and spend Halloween with him.

**September 1****st**** many miles away at platform 9 and 3 quarters,**

Seth Potter was getting on the train for his first year at Hogwarts. The whiny little punk Harry was missing and Seth couldn't be happier!

He said good-bye to his parents and boarded the train.

Seth managed to find a compartment that was empty but it didn't take long for two other kids to join him.

"Hello, I am Ron Weasley. Is this your first year?" the red haired one said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hermione Granger."

Seth grinned. He already had friends and he bet his brother was all alone.

"I am Seth Potter. Nice to meet you both." He said haughtily.

"Wow, are you really him? This so cool!"

Seth smirked. Perfect, someone who would worship him. He lifted his bangs to show the scare he got from killing Voldemort…or so he thought.

"I have read all about you! Do you remember anything?" Hermione asked excitedly. Seth shook his head.

"No. I just remember that I had to protect my family and my stupid twin was crying."

Hermione processed this before asking the obvious question.

"Where is your twin?" Seth smirked.

"He was to weak to get into Hogwarts and was sent to some school called the Draconic Academy."

Hermione gasped.

"That is not a school for the weak! That is for the elite! It had been my first choice but you either have to be the strongest in something specific or you have creature blood."

Seth was shocked. His father had said it was a school for squibs!

Before he could say anything, the train came to a stop.

They got off and followed the huge game keeper to the boats that took them to the school.

"Wait here, I will inform everyone that you have all arrived." The stern teacher walked away.

"So you are Seth Potter."

Seth turned and came face to face with a blond boy.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Sorry, where _are _my manners." The boy said sarcastically. "I am Draco Malfoy."

Seth grinned. The Malfoy's were very powerful and had a lot of connections.

"Well, would you like to be friends?" Seth asked and put his hand out.

Draco scoffed at him instead of groveling at his feet to be his friend.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? I just wanted to tell you that I met your brother and he has a message for you. 'I am better and I will see you sooner or later. Be prepared to eat your words of hate and to bow to me!'."

Draco returned to his own friends and Minerva came out to show the first years in and sort them.

Hermione and Ron were in Gryffindor and Draco and his friends went to Slytherin when Seth got called up.

"Seth Potter!"

Seth stepped up. He already knew where he would be placed!

Minerva placed the hat upon his head and he waited for the hat to yell out Gryffindor.

"_Well, you are quite interesting. You are not smart enough for Ravenclaw, it would be a disgrace to Rowena's mind. You are not hardworking enough for Hufflepuff for you think the world works for you which disgrace's Helga's memory. Putting you in Slytherin is a disgrace in general and you are to cowardly to but in Godric's house!"_

Seth was shocked. Not only was the hat talking to him but it was bad mouthing him!

"_Well, I have to put you somewhere and Godric always loved to help those in need so I will put you in, GRYFFINDOR!!!"_

Seth tossed the hat off his head and stormed over to the lions table.

What he missed was Minerva's smirk at the angered boy. She sent the hat back and took her seat while Albus did his speech.

The next day, Seth's luck didn't get any better as Potions was more of a torture session then a class.

"Mr. Potter, I think you will need detention since you have not been paying attention once again."

Seth growled. Snape absolutely hated him!

Draco was bullying him and Snape was constantly on his ass! The only good thing was that they were having broom training today!

Seth was really good at it and Minerva decided to make him the seeker even though it was only his first year!

Training would not start until after Christmas.

**October 31 at Draconic Academy**

Harry was happily waiting for Tom. He had his ring on and he was dressed up as a fairy with long silky wings and a silky backless dress that came to his knees and black tight jeans underneath.

The wings had been charmed to flutter and move when he wanted them to and he wore the silver headband that Cissa had given him.

She had seen the ring and had added Ruby's and emeralds to it as well. His hair was still short but he agreed with her when she said he should grow it out.

"Harry, come on, we will escort you to the ball!" The twins said as they walked in.

Harry grinned. They were as jesters, multicolored hats and all. He grabbed the last of his makeup and a large brush to put the sparkling powder on his face. This completed the look since the wings hand charmed floating sparkle dust around them.

The twins bowed and offered their arms to him.

Harry giggled and hooked his arms through theirs and allowed them to lead him to the hall where a ball was being held for Halloween.

They had him wait at the door and went in first. When the door opened, he expected to see the twins again but instead, Tom was there.

Harry smiled and took the offered arm. Tom was dressed in blue silk robes and a silver crown marking that he was a king.

Before Tom led him in he pulled his wand and transfigured his headband into a tiara.

"Let us enter, my Queen."

Harry giggled and Tom led him into the ball and straight onto the dance floor. They danced and laughed and spoke with the others since all the death eaters had been allowed to come.

Narcissa, Bella, Lucius and Rodolphus were watching them carefully.

"I have not seen him this happy in ten years." Narcissa whispered to Bella.

Lucius smiled at his wife.

"I have. Every time he would talk about the boy, he would smile." Rodolphus agreed and watched as his brother patted Harry's head and proceeded to ask why he had yet to grow and in the same sentence ask how his snake was.

Harry was red faced from the dancing by the time Narcissa called everyone to take a seat for dinner.

The feast was wonderful and Harry and the guests were entertained by the twins who put on a show for the 'King and Queen'.

Tom was able to stay until morning so once again the twins bunked with Charlie and Tom with Harry.

"You are so beautiful my Little Love."

Harry grinned and kissed Tom's cheek. Renia and Damon were curled together in the floor but he knew Renia was watching them even if she pretended to sleep.

They climbed into bed and snuggled while Tom stroked his hair and Harry nuzzled his chest.

When the twins walked in, in the morning, the two lovers were so intertwined with each other that Fred and George couldn't figure out where one started and the other ended.

**Back at Hogwarts now Christmas**

Seth opted to stay at school so that he could hang with Ron and because Albus told him it would be safer.

His father had sent him his invisibility cloak and Ron's mother sent him a sweater.

There was also a note with a small package under the tree that said it was from Harry.

The note read:

_To my _wonderful_ twin,_

_Just a warning, I know you made the team for Gryffindor. I wanted to tell you that my headmistress is going to propose a challenge against you and is making me seeker of the team that will go against you._

_See you in a few months, with Hate, Harry._

Seth crumpled the letter and opened the package to find a framed photo of Harry on a firebolt holding the golden snitch.

Seth headed to the owlery and demanded his father get him a firebolt instead of the nimbus he had.

**At Riddle Manor**

Harry was currently playing chess with Draco while the blond told him all the pranks they had played on Seth. Harry couldn't wait till the match that would be on January the 4th.

Harry would only be able to spend the week with Tom but he was certainly happy about it!

"Check mate Drake." Draco stared at the bored in shock but laughed at the fact that he was beat and allowed Tom to claim his place against Tom.

"Be careful Tom, he gets you talking and then destroys you"

Tom chuckled and nodded that he would try to concentrate but he also lost as soon as Harry claimed it to be hot and unbuttoned his shirt to expose some of his chest.

"Check mate, my Love." Tom laughed when he realized what had happened and hugged Harry.

"You are such a little tease." Harry grinned and examined his nails.

"Really, I never noticed." He said airily and slipped out of Tom's grasp.

The week passed by quickly and Harry was sad to go but happy since the match would be in two days and they were heading to Hogwarts that day.

"Do you have your thing Harry?" the twins, who were the beaters asked as they got on the bus that would take them to the other school.

"Yep, I have my broom and my wand as well as you guys to keep me safe!" George smiled and laughed while Fred hugged him.

The team was made up of many unique people but they were all allied with Tom.

They had on the team: Jake, a dark Veela that was the captain as well as the keeper. He was pretty cool and found Harry interesting. Shadow, who was a chaser as well as a Vampyer, he was small for a 16 year old but sweet and kind. Jack was another Chaser and was a Nymph as well as Shadow's mate. Jack was a burly Russian 17 year old but was really cool once you got to know him.

Their other chaser was a dark veela instead of a light veela like Jake named Shane. Shane was kind of quiet but really nice once you got to know him.

Narcissa was attending but she had on a glamour that gave her black hair and hazel eyes as well as covered up any defining features.

"Now I know this is unusual but we all know that Seth Potter made Seeker this year. I wanted to be able to show him a real Seeker as we have seen from his brother. This match is going to be to make Harry one of us in every way even though he is dating out lord."

The twins cheered and promised that they would give a fireworks display if they won. They would have time to practice since it was the second and the match wasn't until the fourth but they would not attend class with the idiots at Hogwarts.

Instead they were to practice constantly. Narcissa also gave them orders that they were not under any circumstance to allow Harry to be alone since she did not trust his brother and their parents would be there to cheer Seth on.

Everyone agreed and said they would die before they let him get hurt.

The bus arrived at dinner time and Narcissa explained that they also had their own quarter set up.

"Hello Elimir, it is wonderful to see you."

Albus welcomed them into the great hall.

"Yes, well then should I send my team in? They have not eaten yet and I wouldn't want them to be starving since they will have a long day of training tomorrow."

Albus nodded and sent them in. Harry was at the head with Jake by his side and the twins behind them. Shadow, jack and Shane brought up the rear.

Albus led them in with Narcissa by his side.

"I would like to welcome the Demons from Draconic Academy!" What no one was expecting was that their Guardian beasts would rush to the front.

Damon and Renia led the others in. Shadow's pet, a lion named Trig was behind Renia. Jake and Jack's pet snakes followed after and Shane's dragon, Elena. The twins twin Hawks flew over head.

Harry laughed when he saw his parents and Seth. James got over his shock and walked up to Harry.

"So you have some friends huh. Well why don't you all come sit with us and the lions."

Renia posed to attack but Harry cut her off.

"I wouldn't sit with you if you paid me, _James._ I think I would like to sit with other's like me."

Harry turned to the team. "Where should we sit?"

Everyone walked over to the Slytherin table and Harry smirked at his father.

"Seems I am a snake." Harry went to follow but his father grabbed his arm. Before anyone could stop her, Renia launched herself at James.

"You will not touch my ward! We warned you about this!"

"Enough! James, I warned you about dealing with me! Seth, I will see you on the pitch. Bring some tissues, your going to need them."

Harry took a seat next to Draco and they chatted away until dinner was over. The team walked over to their new dorms that were located by the forest so that their beast could roam free.

The next morning was spent on the pitch except to eat and rest which was either in the great Hall or the dorms.

Harry was not left alone even when it meant he was led around by Renia and Damon. His brother had thought Damon was funny since he looked like a foal until Damon hit Seth in the ass with a fire ball.

Dinner was tense but all of Slytherin was cheering for the Demons including their head of house whom Harry had found was on his side.

The next morning was started with a hearty breakfast and a sit down with Narcissa.

"Just because you see this as a chance to crush Seth, don't do anything illegal. Let Harry show him who the better player is!"

Everyone agreed and Jake took her place.

"I want a bloody game! Make it fair but I want to see these guys walk off broken and never wanting to see a broom again. Their keeper is a good guy so we can give him a break but I still want the others shown what a real game is!"

Everyone cheered and they went to get dressed in their game robes.

Their team colors were black and blue since that is what they made their opponents.

Narcissa led them out on to the field and Albus did the same for the lions.

Madam Hooch, the coach stood in the middle.

"I want a clean game!" She released the snitch and sent them up.

Harry flew up high so that he could watch the game and search for the snitch. Seth stayed lower and he watched his idiot brother dodge the Bludgers with everything he had.

Harry almost laughed when he noticed that Renia was sitting with Madam Hooch who was petting the large cat.

I guess Madam Hooch is on our side as well, Harry thought to himself.

He watched as the twins knocked one of the other chasers off their broom. She fell with a thud but was able to get up and walk off.

As Harry was watching, he saw the snitch flying right above Seth.

Harry smirked and dove at his brother.

As he neared, the snitch dove down and Seth saw it to. They both dove towards the ground till if they didn't pull up, they would crash.

Seth pulled up but Harry laughed like a maniac and kept going till he was so close he everyone thought he would hit.

He pulled up and his feet grazed the ground. The snitch was right in front of him! He leaned forward and snatched it out of the air.

He came to a halt and held up his hand, snitch visible to all.

"The demons have won! 180 to 20."

Harry landed and gave the snitch to Madam Hooch before being enveloped in a hug from the whole team.

People from the crowd came down and Harry found another Weasley had come forward.

"Fred, George, good to see you again." The boy said sarcastically.

"Oh yes Ron, so NOT good to see you." They grabbed Harry and walked away but not before Harry saw Seth talking to the kid.

When they got back to the dorm Narcissa was waiting with the bus.

"Our lord wants to meet with us so we are leaving now."

They all nodded and gathered their thing to head home.

Harry was happy to have another night with Tom and the party was great.

Harry knew that he would have a lot of fun!

* * *

**Next Chapter starts at the summer for Harry! After that it will jump to forth year!!!!**

**Thank you for reading!!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Summer 3rd Year

**A/N: I am glad you all liked the last chapter!!! **

**This story will start with summer of his 3****rd**** year going into his fourth. I will be holding the triwizard tournament and Harry and Seth will be in the games but Cedric won't die.**

**I like Cedric so I won't kill him off but he is on Harry's side.**

**Please Read and Review!!!!!**

**Most humor donated by The Dark Lady!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV third year's summer**

"Harry! Come down for breakfast Love!" Tom riddle was calling up the stairs for his lover, 13 year old Harry Potter.

"Coming, Tom!"

Tom Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort, smiled as he heard the sound of feet running down the steps and in to the large dining hall.

Harry smiled when he saw his large family.

Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had come to stay the first week of Summer break. The third week had brought Mcnair, Remus, Fenrir and Sirius and it seemed this morning brought the Malfoy family.

"Drake! When did you get here?" Harry asked as he took a seat in Tom's lap.

This had become normal. Harry would enter last and take a seat on someone's lap and eat off their plate. Today, he picked Tom and started to butter the waffles that had been added just for him.

"We arrived this morning and I come bearing news." Draco said.

"It seems that Albus has taken an interest in you since he found out where you go to school but since the barriers prevent owls from getting through, no one has been able to contact you. Thanks to this, I am pretty sure he is planning something."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, I can deal with it. I am wonderful at all of my classes and the elemental being my specialty. I am a water and air mage and I don't think anyone can beat me in wordless wandless and raw magic's."

"No one will beat me!"

Tom nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"I will have a meeting tonight and we will have Severus look into this."

Harry agreed.

"Harry, since I will be making you mine in two years, I am going to introduce you to the rest of the death eaters. I want you to go with Bella and Cissa so they can get you ready."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Should we dress him as our Princess, since he is not the Queen yet?" Narcissa asked.

Tom nodded and ran his fingers through Harry's shoulder length hair.

"Do whatever you think will work with him."

Narcissa and Bella nodded and excused themselves so that they could go through things.

Tom fed Harry the last of their breakfast and finished his coffee. He smiled at the sight before him. His family felt so much closer since Harry had entered their lives.

"They should be ready for you, love. G up while I call the meeting together."

Harry nodded and practically skipped out of the room.

"Tom, you have it hard don't you." Lucius joked with his lord.

Tom laughed and nodded before getting up himself.

"I will call the meeting for 5. I want everyone ready for it by 4:30 though."

They all nodded and finished their own breakfasts.

**Upstairs with Harry, Cissa and Bella**

"So, Bella dear, what do you plan on doing with my hair and makeup?"

Harry had started using pet names with Bella since he first met her.

"I am going to grow it out and I will make you all glittery as well as using your tiara from first year, darling."

Harry nodded and turned to Cissa.

"Cissa love, what do you have for me to wear today?"

Narcissa turned to the 13, almost 14 year old boy. He had not grown much, standing at about 4 11 and would probably only reach a total height of 5 4 if he was lucky.

Cissa had to laugh for the small boy was so much shorter than Tom who stood and a good 6 2.

"Well, as for the Muggle attire, I picked out some black leather pants that are going to have Tom drooling after you and a nice tight shirt made of silk with something that resembles a leather corset (check out Johnny Weir's short program outfit for idea) to wrap your Quidditch 6 pack."

"As for the wizarding robes, I picked out an emerald sheer cloak that will tie at your throat and has sparkles since we know your obsession with sparkly things."

Harry nodded and walked over to the shoe rack. He examined them closely before pulling off a pair of knee high emerald green lace up boots that had the slightest heel to make him just a tad taller.

"This works. Come now my dears let us get ready."

Narcissa smiled and handed Harry the pants and shirt which he quickly donned and turned to face the full length mirror in the room.

The shirt was snug and in a deep green that was almost black unless you were really looking. Narcissa placed the leather corset over his abs but below his pecks so that it rested just above his hips.

The front had laces stitched on so that it didn't get to tight but it seemed to cause a dip in his sides that gave the illusion of curves.

Harry smiled and pulled the boots on over the pants and smiled at the image in the mirror.

"Now we just have to fix this damn hair. Bella, dear, would you please?" Harry smiled and took the seat the woman placed in front of the mirror.

"I am going to grow it out now. Do you want it braided or something else."

Harry thought about it for a moment and told her to lengthen it first.

Bella did and Harry smiled and explained what he wanted.

"I want you to leave the front down to frame my face now that it is just a bit wavy instead of untamable. I want the back pulled into a high ponytail."

Bella set to work combing the silky hair and pulling the raven locks into what he explained before pulling out a few things to decorate his hair with.

First she placed the tiara between the ponytail and the front locks. Then she pulled out a scrunchy that had green and red ribbons on it.

Once that was set she added two silver pins that crossed in the ponytail. They had two tiny crystal bells and one held an emerald and the other a ruby.

Next she set to work on his face.

"Be happy you are hot, dear. I only need to add a few sparkles and you can go out there…well, maybe a little bit of clear sparkly lip gloss."

Harry readily agreed and when she was done he looked stunning. Narcissa smiled at the boy and tied the cloak around his shoulders.

"Harry, I have known you for 4 years and I hope to keep getting to know you. I hope to be there to see you get married just as much as I want to see my son married. We all consider you family and I am proud of you."

Harry smiled and his eyes were shining with the same love as her and Bella's.

"I see you all as my family as well. I love you all so much and I to hope to get to know you all more. Thank you both so much."

He turned to Bella.

"Now, dearest, Tommy boy is waiting for us and you don't want to keep him waiting." Bella laughed but before they could leave, Avery walked in.

Avery was one of Harry's least favorite besides Wormtail but Harry just held his head high and stared at the man with no expression on his face. This man liked death a bit to much for Harry's taste.

"I was sent to bring the kid a mask from our Lord."

Narcissa and Bella bristled.

"You will call him your princess! And soon he will be our Queen." Harry raised his hand.

"It is fine, my dears. Thank you Avery. Tell Tom that I shall be down soon." Avery sneered and tossed the mask at him before walking out.

Harry caught the mask and smiled. Half the mask was black with white lining on the eye. The other half was white with black lining the eye. It also had emerald sparkles on it and green rind stones lining the outer edge of the mask.

"Tom knows what I love doesn't he."

Harry placed the mask on his face and smiled at the two women.

"So, how do I look?" He struck a funny pose and was able to make the women laugh before they escorted him down to the throne room.

Harry smiled when he saw that none of the death eaters were there yet. He knew he was expected to go behind the throne until Tom called him out.

He also knew that the mask was to hide any resemblance to Seth Potter. The only thing was that Tom didn't know how much they had changed his looks.

Harry walked up to the throne and stood so that he was hidden in the shadows but could still see the rest of the room. As he waited for the death eaters to arrive he thought about the elemental magic he controlled.

He had been told that by being able to control water, it told them that he was a water dragon.

He was brought out of his musing by the sound of the death eaters entering the hall.

Moving a little further into the shadows, he smiled when Draco and Blaise Zambini who had met at Hogwarts as well as the twins entered the hall. Draco looked up and smiled back even though Harry knew he could not be seen.

It wasn't long before Tom swooped in. He stormed up to the throne and Harry almost laughed as he watched those not in the Elite cringe.

"I have called you all to my manor to say that Albus is planning something."

It wasn't Harry who laughed at that, it was Bella.

"Bella?" the Dark lord questioned in a bored tone.

"Well, my Lord, it is just that he is always planning something so this is nothing new."

Harry knew Tom smirked at that before frowning.

"How many times, must I tell you not to question me, woman!? Anyway, Severus, do you have anything to report?"

Severus Snape walked up to the front of the room.

"When do I ever have anything to tell? I am always in my lab or am teaching the brats of Hogwarts." The man grumbled.

Harry chuckled softly and Tom groaned.

"What kind of a spy are you if you never have any information!?" It was Draco who commented next.

"We know you did not call us here to chat so introduce us to your guest for those that don't know."

Tom sighed.

"Fine, fine! Ruin all the fun why don't you." He grumbled before motioning for Harry to step forward.

"This is my Princess."

Even Tom took a breath as Harry left the shadows. He looked lovely and the sparkles cast small gleams of light in the dim lit throne room.

"Wow, she is beautiful my lord." One of the lower ranking men said. Draco, Bella and Cissa smothered laughter at Harry being called a girl.

Avery, thinking he could get the other death eaters to turn on Harry decided to grow a pair.

"Does she have a mark!?" He called out rudely. Other's nodded in agreement.

"This is my consort; of course he has his own mark."

Harry Smirked and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt sow that the rose showed. It had yet to bloom completely but it would be full on his sixteenth birthday.

"This is my mark. It is proof that we are mates."

Harry quickly buttoned his shirt once more and smirked again at the look on their faces. He didn't know if it was from him being a boy or if it was because they were shocked that Tom had marked him as his mate.

Harry heard Tom growl and sighed. He stepped to the front of the throne and took a seat right in the dark lord's lap.

Tom instantly wrapped Harry in a hug.

"Mine." He whispered into Harry's ear. Tom felt Harry shiver before responding. "Yours."

Tom smirked.

"Tom, can I remove the bloody disguise now?"

Tom nodded and allowed Harry to flip off the hood that he had pulled up before stepping out and removed the mask.

Everyone except those who already knew gasped. Those who knew stepped back and watched the lesser death eaters draw their wands even though they knew that Harry wouldn't even need his wand to kill everyone in the room.

"You are Seth Potter's brother! Are you here to spy?" one asked.

Harry laughed and swung his feet like a child.

"No I am not here to spy. I am his lover and you are just the servants. Tom and I will be together forever and I am all that is needed to win this war. Seth is a pawn and a weak one at that. They all think he killed Tom the first time. Well they are very wrong."

Avery chose then to comment.

"Yeah, because you killed him."

Harry laughed without humor.

"Yes, I killed him but that is because he was losing himself to his hate. I am a seer and I foresaw two futures. One said that he would kill my brother after marking me but go nuts while waiting for me to be 16 and in the end be too far gone to end the war."

Harry let that sink before continuing.

"The other future was that I kill him and when he comes back all his sanity would be intact. I felt this made more sense so I did that one and I was right, it is much nicer."

Tom smiled slightly and hugged Harry closer to him.

"But he is still a Potter!" Wormtail squeaked.

Harry glared at the rat like man.

"You think I care about the Potter's? I hate them and plan on killing them as soon as possible!"

Everyone else was settled with that one statement but Wormtail refused to give up.

He threw a curse at Harry who just flicked his hand and sent the curse into the wall.

"I control wandless and wordless magic's! That was very stupid rat. Since you want to be such a rat, I will stick you as one!"

Harry threw a spell that turned Wormtail into his animagus form. He laughed himself silly as he watched the dumb rat try to turn back and squeak in fear when he couldn't.

"Renia, bring Siska and Nagini!" Harry told the large cat that lounged in the back of the room.

Renia stood and gave a feline smile at her young ward.

"Yes, tell it to run and we shall play an interesting game of Cat, snake and rat!" she finished with a roar and Harry laughed as the rat ran from the room.

Harry turned back to Tom.

"Let us end this boring meeting and go have some fun." Tom laughed for he knew Harry meant 'let us go find the twins' but played along much to the horror of his death eaters.

"Yes love, let us go 'play'."

Harry stood and pulled Tom from the room with a saucy wink to the men and women below.

Bella collapsed as soon as they were gone she was laughing so hard. Rabastan was choking and Lucius was doing everything in his power to keep Malfoy rules and NOT laugh while Draco said fuck it and collapsed as well.

The next few weeks were very peaceful for those that were not in the twins and Harry's sights.

So far they had already pranked Draco by turning his hair black, Bella by turning all of her clothes lime green, Cissa by making every mirror she looks in show that she has huge pimples and gave Fenrir and Remus a pepper bomb so that they kept sneezing.

"So who do we prank now Harry?" George asked in glee.

They hadn't had this much fun in years and Harry proved to have some amazing ideas!

"Next target is Luc and Sev then we go after Tom!"

Harry giggled evilly and the twins joined in.

The next morning, Lucius and Severus woke up with a bit of a problem.

"FRED, GEORGE AND HARRY!" they screamed from opposite ends of the manor at around 9 that morning.

Harry, Fred and George were already downstairs with Tom having breakfast. This morning found Harry in Sirius's lap happily munching on eggs and bacon.

Everyone in the manor turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape rush in to the room dressed in full drag!

"Why can we not remove this?!"

They looked like opera clowns with white makeup and red lipstick with gallons of eye shadow. Lucius was in a gaudy pink dress and Sev in a matching blue one.

"You won't be able to remove it till 10 tonight. Then you will go back to normal so don't worry." Fred answered.

The two grumbled before leaving the room.

As soon as they were gone, Harry and Sirius fell out of the chair laughing and even Tom chuckled at his friends plight.

"Harry, I am calling a meeting at 11 so please be ready to be there."

Harry nodded and he and the twins left to plan their next prank.

"I want to turn all the death eater robes pink with blue dots!" Harry said as soon as they were alone.

The twins nodded and told him the spell that would do just that.

**That night…**

The meeting was just coming to an end and Harry knew it would be time to act.

"Okay, I call this meeting…"

Before Tom could finish, Harry leapt off his lap with his wand pointed at those below.

He threw the spell and laughed before running from the room. Tom looked on in horror as all of his death eaters robes changed colors.

"Harry!" He yelled but he still found it hysterical!

Harry ran to the twins who had the next prank ready.

"I am going to slip this into his shampoo. The spell won't wear off until tomorrow night!" Harry laughed as he took the potion.

Harry slipped into Tom's room to find it empty.

"Perfect!" Harry walked to the bathroom and poured the potion into Tom's shampoo.

"This is going to be awesome!"

He walked back into Tom's room and sat on the bed. Harry dosed while he waited for his lover.

**Next morning…**

Harry woke in the arms of his love.

"Good morning Tom." He whispered and kissed his cheek before slipped out of bed.

He wanted to be in hiding by the time Tom took his shower.

Harry snuck into the Twins room and pounced on them to wake them.

"Guys! I put the stuff in, now we wait!" They grumbled in response and pulled Harry to snuggle between them.

They were used to him crawling in with them since he would get lonely at school without Tom.

It was about 2 hours later that Tom awoke. Upon noticing that Harry had left he got up to take his morning shower.

Tom failed to notice the slight difference in the color of his shampoo and proceeded to wash his hair without a care.

He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair before wrapping the towel about his waist and walking into his room. He pulled on a pair of black slacks and a blood red button down.

He smiled and walked over to his full length mirror. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he saw the damage done.

The Dark Lord ran from his room to kill the twins and Harry!

He knew by now they would be eating so he ran to the hall, forgetting that they rest of his 'family' would be there.

Harry could hear Tom coming as he rushed to the door before it swung open to reveal Tom…with pink hair!

Harry and the twins fell out of their chairs as did Sirius and Remus. Lucius was snickering and Draco was rolling on the floor with Bella while Narcissa laughed softly while doing her best to smother it.

Fenrir and Mcnair were howling with laughter as well.

"What did you guys do!?" He yelled.

The three culprits couldn't respond but ran when he pulled his wand.

Tom chased the three boys while casting different curses at them till Harry got tired.

He rounded on Tom.

"How dare you! I am your mate and they are my friends! I should curse you right back! I am in a bad mood now and I should Avada Kadavra your ass!"

Tom looked a little green at the anger flashing in Harry's eyes and turned on his heel before running in the opposite direction.

Harry turned to the twins.

"Well that was easy."

They all fell over laughing again before walking back to the dining hall to finish their meal.

Harry walked to Tom's chambers after breakfast.

"Love, are you awake?" Harry asked to the dark of the room.

"Yes."

Harry sighed and entered the room, silently locking the door before moving further into the room, towards the bed.

He could sense that Tom was on the bed (Don't ask how) and walked over to it. Stopping at the edge, Harry unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor before lifting the edge of the cover and climbing in next to his love.

"Come now, don't tell me you are sulking?" he asked with grin.

"Yes I am sulking! That was mean!"

Harry chuckled softly and waved his hand to light the candles in the room.

"Personally, I think you look fine with pink hair. Given I think that because it is not your hair that I am in love with, it is you as a person!"

Harry turned Tom towards him and caressed his face lovingly.

"Tom…"

Before Harry could say more, Tom flipped them so that he was hovering over Harry.

"I think you are old enough to kiss."

Harry grinned as Tom claimed his lips. The kiss was gentle at first but both had been waiting too long for this.

Tom ran his tongue over the seam of Harry's lips and nipped at his bottom lip. Harry shivered before granting access, which Tom gladly took advantage of.

"Mhmmm…" Harry moaned into the kiss as Tom's tongue dove into the depths of his mouth.

Tom was in heaven as he tasted his young lover for the first time.

They both wanted this to last forever but the need of oxygen soon forced them apart.

Harry's hands had at some point fisted in both Tom's hair and shirt. He was flushed and panting but had a wide grin on his face.

"Wow…"

Tom smirked. It wasn't often that someone could render Harry Potter speechless.

"My sentiments, exactly."

Harry chuckled breathlessly but as he regained his breath his smile grew.

"That must be the record breaker in amazing first kisses."

Tom smirked again and rolled over with Harry on his chest.

"Take a nap with me and then we will get your knew school things."

Harry yawned and agreed.

About an hour later, they both missed the flash and the snickers of four people as they slept.

"Did you get the picture?" Bella asked Fred in low whisper.

The boy grinned and handed Bella, Cissa and George the hastily developed picture.

"This is perfect! We can give this to Harry when he goes back to school. This way he won't be lonely."

Everyone nodded and hid the picture in Bellatrix's closet.

It was another hour before Tom and Harry awoke.

Tom led Harry into the hall for a quick lunch before they would all head out to Diagon Ally for school supplies.

"Fred, George, Cissa, Draco, Lucius and Harry, I will for once be going with you guys and we will also be doing a bit of personal shopping."

Harry groaned. He had told Tom that he didn't want a big birthday but Tom insisted that it at least include the whole 'Family'.

The used the floo to get to the three broomsticks and Harry smiled when Tom finally came through.

Tom was using a glamour so that he would not be recognized. Harry smiled at his lover.

Tom's hair was more of a blue black and his eyes were blue once more. His skin was slightly tanner but other than that he was still Tom.

"My love, you are beautiful but I want highlights to!"

Harry liked the way the bluish highlights looked and wanted his own. Narcissa turned to him.

"What color dear?" she asked.

Narcissa thought it was so cute and Harry had tied his now long hair into a high ponytail so that it was out of his face.

"Hmm, how about red?!"

Narcissa smiled at the boy. 'Same color as Tom's eyes.' She thought to herself.

She pulled the pins and tie from his hair and waved her wand.

Where there had previously been rich jet black hair, there was now deep crimson streaks all threw it in thin lines. Harry smiled as she conjured a mirror and showed him.

"Thank you, Cissa! I love it."

Cissa replaced the tie and went to place the pins when Tom stopped her. He took the pins from her and undid the tie before running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Before Harry could say anything, Tom started to braid his hair. When Tom finished, it was a very intricate inverted French braid.

He replaced the tie and placed the pins at the top of the braid.

"I used to do this for a little girl at the orphanage. She was 5 when I was 10 and I thought of her like a little sister. When I was taken to Hogwarts, I was angry to find that she had been picked on while I was away. She knew I was a wizard and I would do little tricks for her that were fun and couldn't get me caught."

"When I was 17 and she was 12, I came back to find that she had been adopted. It was about a week before I would go back to school for my last year that the headmistress got word that she had been killed by her adopted mother."

"I was so angry that I made that just one more thing that had been taken from me because I wasn't there for her."

Everyone was silent as Tom spoke and Tom sighed once before continuing.

"Sometimes I wonder if she blames me."

Harry finally reacted when he heard that.

He hugged Tom and pressed his lips to Tom's before pulling back with tears in his eyes.

"She could never blame you for something that is not your fault. She wouldn't want you to feel that way."

Tom gave a slight smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"You are right, my love. Come now. We should get your things."

_Meanwhile, in heaven…_

_Salazar Slytherin was sitting in heaven and watching his heir with a 12 year old in his lap._

_Sal sighed and the little girl looked at him._

"_You know I could never blame him! I liked him to much. Besides, I knew he took after you!"_

_Sal frowned._

"_I was never such a big softy! Besides, why do I even put up with you?" he asked indignantly._

_The little girl smirked. "Because you love me!" she turned and hugged him. Rowena stopped reading her book long enough to comment._

"_Of course you're not a softy, Sally." She mocked._

_Salazar grumbled. "Why did I choose heaven anyway!?" he asked. Godric laughed._

"_You wanted us all to be together!" Sal grumbled again._

_Meanwhile, in hell…_

"_Damn, how could I have lost Salazar!?" the devil roared._

_He slumped in his chair before grinning._

"_Well, at least I get Albus! Not even heaven could accept that evil old coot." _

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts…_

_Albus Dumbledore sneezed._

"_Hmm, someone seems to be talking about me. I wonder if it is Minerva."_

_Meanwhile, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts…_

_Minerva shuddered._

"_Oh god Albus is talking about me!"_

After that little show, they spent plenty of time in every shop but they still managed to run into those they did not want to see. It started with a run in with the rest of the Weasley's minus Charlie who was studying Renia because he found her very interesting.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George's mom, said.

"Hello mum, we were just leaving." They went to run but Tom grabbed their collars.

"We will be needing the both of you to help protect Harry from the Potter's." He hissed.

They nodded mutely and turned back to their mother.

"Mum, we are not coming home and we are not transferring. By the way, have you met our friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

Molly Weasley cringed when she heard the name Malfoy and dutifully ignored the boy and his parents.

"A Potter? My, your brother is my son's friend at school."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't exactly get along with Seth. He and my parents don't exactly like me." He turned back to Tom.

"Love, I want to go somewhere else. I want to go to the pet shop!"

Tom sighed since he knew that that was just an attempt to defuse a situation.

"Okay, love. We can do that."

Tom steered the group out after paying for the books they wanted and headed to the pet shop.

The twins were happy to get away from his family and Harry, who loved animals, was just generally happy. Tom smiled when he saw Harry walk up to a cage in the back that housed a large golden eagle.

"Oh, he is so beautiful!"

Tom walked up behind Harry and studied the lovely bird.

"He certainly is."

Harry sighed and wandered away from the cage. Tom looked after his love before turning back to the bird. It watched him before looking to Harry then back to Tom.

"I guess you want to come with us. Well then, you can protect him and keep me informed on when he needs help."

Tom walked over to the counter while Harry and the others headed over to the Quidditch store. As they were crossing the street, they got called out by the people they least wanted to see.

"Hey look, it's my stupid squib of a brother!"

Seth, James and Lily Potter along with Ron Weasley walked up to Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Lucius and Narcissa.

"Hey, don't you mean your stupid, squib, death eater of a brother?" Ron sneered. James smirked and Seth laughed.

"Yeah, what he said!"

Harry groaned but it was Draco that commented.

"The only squib I see is you, Potter. I think Harry is very strong, don't you agree father."

Lucius smirked at his son.

"Yes, I do think Harry is much stronger then Potter."

James sneered.

"At least I got into the better school!" Harry shot back. Seth frowned.

"I still say that that is a lie! I say you go to the school for Squibs!" he growled out. Fred and George laughed.

"Believe us, if Harry were a squib, I would be scared because if that power is called squib, I would hate to know what a real wizard is."

Harry smirked at that.

James and Lucius were glaring at each other when Draco thought of something.

"Well, if you are going to call us names then that would make you guys, the weasel and The-Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die." Harry laughed aloud.

"Don't you mean The-Boy-Who-Wished-He-Didn't-Have-To-Die?" Harry asked between laughs.

Lily snapped at him. "Don't talk to my Sethy like that you little monster."

Draco laughed and Lucius started to cough.

"Yes Sethy-Poo, don't talk to us like that." He laughed.

James looked at Harry.

"Why are you dressed like that and what in Merlin did you do to your hair." He snapped.

Harry stared him down.

"I wanted to look as little like you as possible. I dislike you both more than anything in the world."

He turned to Lucius.

"I don't look like him do I?" he asked seriously.

Lucius smiled at the boy.

"No, _son,_ you don't."

Harry pretended to ignore the son thing and turned back to his dad.

"See?" he said.

James seethed and started to turn red.

"You are my son and you will cut that hair. You look like a bloody girl!"

Harry glared.

"You should not act like a father now after so long. I might start to think you care." Harry sneered. "I hate you and will look as I want! Now excuse us, I plan on getting a new broom though I could probably beat Seth without a broom and with my eyes closed."

Harry pushed past them and was quickly followed by, George, Fred and Draco. Narcissa and Lucius hung back for a minute though.

"You know James, our birthday present to Harry is adoption papers so that he can finally be taken from you." Lucius said before pushing past them as well.

Narcissa glared at Lily and followed her husband and the children.

"Harry, we should head home."

Harry watched Lucius carefully before nodding. They went back to the Three Broomsticks and flooed back home to where Tom was waiting with a rather interesting gift.

Harry walked into the library with the others to find Tom sitting with a large Golden eagle perched on his shoulder.

"You bought him!" Harry cried as he ran up to Tom who smiled at him.

"Yes, I was going to wait until your birthday but I saw what was happening with the Potter's and decided to give him to you early.

Harry grinned and agreed.

Narcissa walked in about 30 minutes after they got home.

"Tom, we have a problem. I know what Albus is planning."

Tom turned to her and nodded that she should continue.

"He plans to hold the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts and has invited us. He wants Harry and Seth to go against each other."

Tom frowned.

"This is not good. That tournament is to dangerous! I will not have Harry put in harm's way."

He was stopped by Harry himself.

"I am stronger than Seth and we have allies in the school. I will be safe."

Tom looked at Harry for a long while before sighing.

"Then we must come up with a plan…"

* * *

**Hahahaha….I left you with a cliff hanger!!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chosen

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter!!!!**

**Please read and review!!!! **

**Humor donated by The Dark Lady!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV July 31**

Harry was happily petting his pet eagle, Lantis. The bird was very smart and would only allow, Harry, Tom, Draco and the twins to pet it.

Lantis also kept trying to eat Wormtail even when he was in human form.

Today was Harry's birthday but it was already 1 in the afternoon so he had gotten most of his presents.

The twins had given him a box of different prank things to test out on Seth, just in case they weren't there to help.

Harry was happy to have some time alone before the party which would be held at dinner. Tom had also promised to give him his gift before they went to bed and Harry couldn't wait to find out what it would be.

He would be 14 this year and he really didn't feel that different.

"Harry, are you in here?" Harry looked at the door to see Draco.

"Hey Drake, what's up?" Harry walked over to the door.

Draco smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Mum and Father wanted to give you your present."

Harry smiled and followed the happy blond.

"I found Harry!" Draco called as they entered Lucius's office.

"Ah, yes, good work Draco. Now Harry, please take a seat while we wait for Narcissa."

Harry nodded and smiled at the older man before taking his seat.

"I got the…oh, Harry. Good to see you are already here. This means I can get this done quick."

Cissa placed down a small stack of papers and turned to Harry.

"Now you both know that Lucius and I are only friends and that we only stay married to protect each other from the public eye. You also know that I care for Luc but, as I said, only as a friend but I love you Draco and am very proud of the son he blessed me with."

Lucius broke in here.

"I would like to say that I am also proud of the son Cissa has graced me with."

Narcissa smiled at her friends before continuing.

"We are also very proud of you Harry and know that you and Draco see each other as brothers."

"This leads us to what our gift is."

Lucius passed the documents to Harry.

"We were hoping you want to make in official and become a Malfoy."

Harry stared in shock at the papers and turned to Draco who was smiling at him.

"I-I would love to be a Malfoy!"

Cissa smiled and passed him a quill and Harry wrote his name down.

When he was done, Lucius took the papers and banished them to the unspeakable.

"So, how come you were able to adopt me even though my parents are alive?" Harry asked worriedly.

Cissa smiled.

"We pulled a few strings and we found a loophole that said if you renounced your family that you could be adopted. Those papers stated that you renounced James, Lily and Seth Potter as your family and accept Malfoy as your family."

Harry thought for a second and frowned.

"What about the fact that I am the Potter heir?"

Lucius grinned.

"Well I spoke to the goblins at Gringotts. They told me that since the heir was named by blood and we are not blood adopting you, you are still the heir. Seth can never get the money."

Harry smiled and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he would be able to control his family as soon as he turned 17.

"Now I just want to make sure everything went through."

Narcissa waved her wand over Harry and they all watched as gold lettering rose above his head.

_Harry Sirius Malfoy_

Harry smiled before looking at Lucius.

"Why does it say my middle name is Sirius?" he asked, not that he cared.

Narcissa grinned.

"Well, Draco took Lucius as his last name so we tried to think of just one more way to distance you from your father and we figured you would want the name of someone close to you so we decided on Sirius."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement before standing and kissing Narcissa on the cheek and hugging Lucius and Draco.

"Thank you, this is the best thing I could have ever asked for."

Lucius patted him on the back and Draco gave him a major bear hug before Harry excused himself to go tell the others.

The party was great with red velvet cake and plenty of presents. Harry was surprised when the twins came over with a box.

"We had this put together for you so that you won't be lonely." Fred and George said as one.

Harry took the box and opened it to find a Muggle photo. It was of the day that Tom first kissed him. The picture showed him curled up on Tom's chest and Tom with his arms around him.

Harry brushed the tears out of his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you both so much." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek before smiling at Draco.

"Mind keeping them occupied while I go and show this to Tom?"

Harry had noticed that the three had a mutual attraction to each other and he wanted to give them the final push.

Harry had seen Tom sneak away from the party a few minutes before and Harry decided to get away from the party as well.

"Tom, are you in here?" Harry asked as he entered the darkened room.

Harry sighed when he saw that Tom was not in the room. He set the picture on the night stand and took a seat on the bed.

It wasn't long till the door opened.

"Oh good, I was looking for you. I wanted to give you your present."

Harry smiled at Tom.

"Close your eyes. It is a surprise."

Harry did as told and waited for whatever it was that Tom had gotten him.

He felt something slip around his neck and felt Tom clip something around him.

"You can open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and Tom held a mirror in front of him. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes when he saw what Tom had gotten him.

Around his neck was a silver chain with a locket on it that had an S in emeralds on it. Next to that was a heart. Half the heart was missing and the half that Harry had had diamonds and rubies inlayed in platinum.

Tom pulled a chain from around his own neck to show the other half of the heart that had emeralds and diamonds also inlayed in platinum.

"Oh Tom, I love it!" Tom smiled at him.

"This necklace has multiple protection and other charms on it. It is also Salazar's locket. I am giving it to you so that it will protect you like I feel it has me."

Harry touched the locket and kissed Tom on the lips.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

Tom smiled again and they went to bed in each other's arms.

**The next morning, before Harry and the Twins leave with Narcissa,**

Harry hugged Tom.

"Now, I will be seeing you in just about an hour. I will using a glamour so that Albus won't know it is me but I want you to be very careful when it comes to Albus and Seth."

Harry nodded and smiled at Tom. I think I am ready!"

Harry and the twins were in near matching outfits.

The twins had on leather pants and blue tee shirts with black dragon hide boots and blue and black cloaks.

Harry was wearing leather pants and a blue silk shirt with a blue sparkly cloak with a silver snake clasp. He had on sapphire colored knee high combat boots. His hair was in a high ponytail so that it stayed out of the way.

The necklace was firmly in place and had a charm so that only Harry and Tom could remove it.

"Come on Harry. You will see Tom in an hour."

Harry nodded to Narcissa and sat on Renia's back. The twins were taking Damon but that were all going to show up on their pet or ride with someone else.

Harry had smiled when he saw that Narcissa had a dragon just like Shane.

Shane was supposed to be brining the rest of the Quidditch team. They were the only ones that Narcissa had entered into the competition.

"Let us leave Renia."

The large cat roared as she took flight with Damon right behind her.

"Harry, you remind me of Rowena more and more. She used to ride like that and her hair was red not black but she would always put it up when we would ride. I am proud to serve you!"

Harry stroked her glossy fur.

"I am proud to be your and Damon's ward. I don't think I could have asked for more."

Before Renia could reply, Fred and George pulled up next to them.

"We should be at the castle in about 15 minutes and I think I see Shane with the others." Fred said. George pointed to where they were.

Harry smiled at Damon. The horse seemed to be very happy that he was back to full size.

"You guys lead us to them. We will all be landing in the court yard."

They nodded and Harry followed as he saw Shane and Elena along with the rest of the team. The creatures that couldn't fly had been sent ahead.

"Harry, it is good to see you! I hear Tom will be apparating to the chamber and will be joining us later!" Shane yelled across to him.

Harry smiled at Shane. Shane was only quiet when he didn't know you. Once he liked you, he really was an awesome person.

"Harry, I am taking us down." Renia told him.

Harry nodded and held onto her collar as she started to descend, the others following.

Renia roared at the lagging students that had stuck around to see what was going on to make them clear out.

Once it was safe, she landed followed by Damon and the Elena.

Narcissa walked out as she had been a bit faster than Harry and the others.

"Follow me boys."

They all did and stopped at the door to the great Hall.

"Fred, George, you two will go in first. I want this to be a big spectacle because that is what the other teams did."

Fred and George grinned and pulled out a bunch of fireworks.

"This should be fun."

They cracked the door open slightly and rolled one of the ball shaped ones into the room.

Just as it exploded they entered with their Falcons flying in intricate patterns above.

Next Jack and Jake went in with their snakes around their necks. They jumped onto the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables before doing back flips off the ends to stand next to Fred and George.

Shadow pulled out five weighted daggers on thin cords before sending Trig in and walking in doing different stunts with the daggers and scaring the kids.

Shane walked in with a blast of flame, complement of Elena, and used his fire magic to create balls of fire that flew around the room.

Harry would be the last to go in.

Renia walked in with a roar and the twins threw up to large firework bombs that changed different colors as Harry walked in.

Harry smirked and jumped onto the Gryffindor table. He walked the table till he came to Seth and stopped just for a second.

He smirked at his stupid brother before doing a cartwheel off the table. When he landed he bowed and the entire Hall clapped.

Harry took the spot in front of the twins and grinned as they waited for Narcissa.

Harry watched wide eyed as the doors flew open and they watched as Narcissa, with her now black hair and hazel eyes along with a blue black haired and blue eyed Tom.

Tom and Narcissa walked up to Harry and stood by his side.

"We are here to represent Draconic Academy. Introduce yourselves, boys."

The twins stepped up first.

"We are Fred and George Weasley." They declared.

Next was Shane.

"I am Shane Grashin."

Next was Shadow.

"I am Shadow Rein."

Next was Jack.

"I am Jack Signee."

Next was Jake.

"I am Jake Trand."

Now it was Harry's turn.

"I am Harry Sirius Malfoy. I think you all knew me as Harry Potter but I have been adopted."

Seth turned different shades of red in anger.

"Thank you boys, you may go take a seat." Narcissa ordered.

Harry smiled at her and Tom before walking over to the Slytherin table with the others.

Their creatures decided to go hang in the stables and on the grounds.

"Hey, brother." Harry greeted Draco.

Draco made room for Harry next to him as the headmasters and mistresses introduced themselves.

"Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang." A burly man said with a thick Russian accent.

"Olympe Maxime of Beauxbatons." A large woman said.

"Elimir Sande of Draconic Academy and my assistant, Mr. Tom Dranster." Their headmistress introduced Tom who bowed.

Albus stood to make his announcements.

"I would like to explain the rules of the Tournament. All students 14 and up will be able to put their names in the cauldron in hopes that they get chosen to compete. There will be three competitions but I do not know what they are. They will be chosen as we go along."

"I give you all 2 weeks to put your names in before we do the drawing. You will then have a week before your first trial."

Everyone nodded that they agreed and Albus clapped his hands for the feast.

When it came time to split up to go to the dorms, Albus and Narcissa walked over to him and Draco.

"Harry, Albus seems to think you would like to be with Seth. Who would you like to stay with?"

She knew the answer but had to play along.

Harry snorted and glared at the older man. As he made eye contact, he was surprised to feel the man push at the mental barriers that Tom had taught him. It seems that Rowena's blood came in handy once more since he got mind magic from her line.

"I am no longer his brother. I will be bunking with my real brother, Draco, and nothing can sway that _sir_."

Harry smiled when the older man blinked in surprise and frowned slightly.

"You are a Potter though and cannot be adopted unless you give up the name."

Harry grinned.

"I wonder how many times I have said this. I. Renounce. The. Name. Potter. Forever. More."

Albus looked livid but quickly hid it when Tom and Snape walked over.

"I again extend the offer that Harry Malfoy may stay in my house dorms."

Harry smiled at the black eyed man and nodded his head.

"I really would proffer that. Now, where will Tom and Elimir be staying?" Harry asked seriously.

"They will also be staying in the Slytherin dorms so that you and your team will be able to be in contact at all times."

Harry smiled because this meant he could bunk with Tom.

"You will also be attending classes with the rest of the Slytherin fourth years. You will be taking Potions, Transfiguration, Herbollogy, Care of Magical creatures and Charms."

Harry agreed with the headmaster although he knew he would be well ahead of the others in the class and turned to Narcissa.

"Elimir, is it okay if Draco and I go up to the dorms now. I am tired and would like to see where I am staying, along with seeing who else is there."

Narcissa nodded and sent the boys up with Tom. The rest of Slytherin had gone ahead.

"Harry, my friends all know the truth so you don't have to worry about keeping up appearances."

Harry smiled at his brother and nodded.

They went to bed with Harry bunking with Tom.

**2 weeks later**

Harry was bored and currently waiting for the names to appear out of the cauldron so that he could go ahead and hang with Tom.

"We shall now start the ceremony!" Albus announced to the gathered students.

"Finally." Harry muttered.

Draco snorted and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Stop complaining, you might be chosen as a competitor."

Harry laughed but knew that that might be true.

"We will now ask the cauldron to reveal the competitors!"

All the students watched as the cauldron's flame started to crackle and spark before a flaming piece of paper shot out of the top.

"Our very own, Cedric Diggory!!"

Harry clapped and smiled as Cedric walked past. He could tell that Cedric was not your average Hufflepuff and happened to like the boy.

The cauldron again sparked and crackled before another piece of paper flew out.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delecure."

Harry clapped for the quarter veela. She would be very good in this competition and she was a sweet girl.

The cauldron again sparked.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

Harry watched the older boy. There was something undeniably dark about the older boy and he didn't speak much but he was another that Harry liked and respected.

The fire crackled once more and a piece of blue parchment that Harry recognized as his flew out.

"From Draconic Academy, Harry…Malfoy." The last part was said grudgingly.

Harry smirked and walked up. Cedric and Fleur smiled and Viktor nodded his head in acknowledgment.

For the last time, the cauldron sparked.

"Our own, Seth Potter!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Seth walked up. Harry glared at his ex-brother and looked at where Tom was standing to see the man also glaring.

Albus smiled at the 5 contenders.

"The first challenge will be in one week! In two days a reporter from the Daily Prophet will be here to take interviews from all of you."

After that, everyone was sent to their respective dorms.

Harry headed straight to Tom's room with Draco who followed. Tom entered a few minutes after them.

"What do you think the first challenge is?" Draco asked after they had taken seats.

Harry was about to answer when another voice answered for him.

"Dragons." He looked around in shock for the voice till he saw a man with flame red hair and blue eyes standing by the door. Draco jumped up first.

"You're Godric Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

The man smiled and nodded.

"That I am. Now Harry, you are my heir so Rowena and I have chosen to help you through these trials. I am to help you with the first and second. Rowena will handle the third."

Harry smiled.

"So, dragons then, I guess this won't be to difficult."

Tom quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I am a water mage. I will take a vile of water and use it in the challenge. If that doesn't do it then I will use air magic instead even though that is more draining since I don't have full control yet."

Tom smiled and agreed that that was a good plan.

"Also, Rita Skeeter will be the reporter. I am sure you will like her since she wants dirt on your ex-brother."

Harry smiled but there was an evil quality that put Tom to shame.

"This is going to be fun."

**Two days later…**

Harry was in a secluded room with a rather eccentric woman that went by the name Rita Skeeter. Harry was already starting to like the woman.

First she had asked him how his childhood was, which he explained was horrid. Then she moved on to how he felt about the competition and the other competitors.

It was after that question that she started to ask about Seth.

Harry smirked and gave her everything she could possibly want on the stupid ass.

By the time the interview was over, she was gaping at him.

"I will be happy to post all of this! I have never liked the little brat and was hoping that his brother would give me a little dirt but I never expected this! I will write yours to come across as you are the good twin. His though will show his true colors!"

Harry smiled and nodded. After shaking the woman's hand, he walked away with a huge grin on his face.

**The next morning…**

Harry was happily chatting with Draco and Blaise Zambini when the mail came. He watched for the prophet and was not disappointed as a grey barn owl dropped the paper in his lap.

They were on the front page! Harry grinned as he read the article.

_Triwizard Tournament!!!_

_This reporter is proud to say that she has been given the chance to report on the Triwizard Tournament that is being held at Hogwarts._

_This reporter is also glad to report that she has been able to meet the other Potter twin. The other twin goes by Harry Malfoy know though._

_Harry gave me quite a bit of information on both his brother and the true relationship between them._

"_I was never well liked by my brother. Seth was always treasured as the Boy who lived while they all assumed I was weak."_

_This reporter is here to say that that is a lie!_

_Harry Malfoy is not weak at all! I learned that he is a water and air mage and well as the fact that he got into the elusive Draconic Academy! _

_Yes folks, I do mean that school. The one for the strongest of the strong. In fact, we all know that the only reason the dark lord did not get into it was because it didn't exist yet!!!_

"_I must say that when I hear people say that my brother is strong and brave, I have to laugh. He is not brave and I am stronger than he is."_

_This reporter has to say she agrees! _

_During my interview with Seth Potter, I found him to be a glory hog and rather mean spirited._

_On this account, Harry asked me to issue a challenge to his brother for him if I found his brother to be, let us say, rather unwanted savior._

"_Seth, I am out for blood and won't stop until I show the kind of person you really are! This is just the first step, be prepared brother, I will stop you at every turn."_

_Upon hearing these words, I asked why he was so bitter towards his brother. His answered shocked me._

"_I am bitter because of how I was treated but I am also a bitter about how he is treated and allowed to treat others all because some old man declared him to be the Boy Who Lived. I have never understood how they came to that conclusion."_

"_I mean if he did defeat the dark lord then maybe it drained his magic but it is no reason to allow him to treat people like dirt!"_

_This reporter has to agree._

_This left me thinking though._

_Could it be that we have the wrong twin? Or is our savior really a brat? _

_If he is the one we expect to save us, then I would go dark now people because I don't think we stand a chance._

_If we have the wrong twin, then we screwed up and I think he should let us die after how we treated him._

_So, to Albus Dumbledore, who is the one that chose Seth over Harry, do you regret your choice now that you know the other twin is so powerful?_

_Report done by Rita Skeeter._

Harry laughed and tossed the paper above his head.

"Seth, do you accept my challenge or are you still a coward!?" Harry yelled across the hall.

Seth turned a brilliant shade of red and rushed out of the room.

Harry turned to Draco with a grin.

"This is going to be fun. A few more days and I can really show them who the better twin is."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**I had fun writing this one!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. First trial, Yule Ball

**A/N: I am glad you guys liked the last chapter!!!!**

**Humor and some situations donated by: The Dark Lady**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

**Thank You to those who still review!!! You all know how much I love them and love you all for writing them!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV 4 days after the interview**

Harry was happy that the next day would be the first tournament. He truly couldn't wait to put that brat Seth in his place!

Currently Harry was standing by the lake with Tom while practicing his water magic.

He focused on making walls, traps and ropes to pick things up. The ropes were the hardest but he usually didn't have to much trouble with it.

Tom had volunteered to help him if he needed. He had even allowed Harry to use him as a test dummy for the ropes and cage. Harry did make sure not to drown him though.

"You really are good at this Harry."

Tom hugged his little lover and smiled at the boy.

"Thanks, I hope this is enough to defeat the dragon. I can't bring to much water with me but I have enough to make a whip if I need it and I can make the water into a blade but I would rather not hurt what I am kin to."

Tom nodded in understanding and hoped for his Princess's sake that he would not need to kill the dragon.

Harry smiled at Tom when he was released from the hug.

"I better go to dinner and get to bed, don't want to be tired."

Tom agreed and let Harry run up to the castle. Tom turned towards the woods.

"I have returned beasts of dark forest! I will free you from your hidings and you will be free. I promised those years that you stayed with me!"

Tom remembered when he had attended here. Whenever he was upset he would go to the forest where the centaurs and other creatures would keep him company. It was one of the things that made him fight for the creature rights.

After a few moments of staring at the forest, he headed up to the castle.

Tom headed to the third floor girls bathroom and walked to the sink.

"_Open."_ He hissed and stepped back as the sinks opened to him.

He dropped down the hole and walked into the chamber of secrets. Once he approached the statue he stopped.

"_Release, Basala. Come to me my pet."_ Tom smiled as the statues mouth opened and the large snake slithered out.

"_Basala, shrink yourself for your protection is needed once again. My mate has been found and he will need your help to destroy his enemies."_

Basala slithered towards her ward. She rose to her full height before giving a response.

"_You kept me waiting Tom. I do not like to wait. I will listen though because I knew you would come back."_

Basala started to shrink before Tom's eyes. It wasn't long till she was only as long was his arm and about as big around. Tom picked her up and allowed her to wrap around his arm, under his shirt.

Once he was done, he headed to dinner. Harry watched him curiously but did nothing to make a scene. Tom knew though that Harry would be waiting in his dorms.

When Tom entered his rooms, he was right, Harry was sitting on his bed with a stern look on his face.

"Tom…"

Harry didn't need to continue. Tom knew what needed to be done.

He removed his outer robes and told Basala to come out. Harry gasped when the basilisk slithered out of his robes.

"She is lovely! Is she your guardian beast?" he asked excitedly.

Tom nodded.

"Her name is Basala. She belonged to Salazar and has been passed down to me."

Harry picked up the basilisk and held her in front of his face.

"You are very pretty. Your eyes are interesting but the fact that I am not dead means that you can turn off your power. Black with red pupils…interesting."

The snake seemed to smile.

"Yes, and blue is for petrifying while yellow is to kill. I am the only one of my kind that can do that."

Harry smiled and stroked the snakes silver scales.

"Tom, I am slightly worried about tomorrow. Would you mind if I slept here?"

Basala slithered away from Harry and left the room to give them some privacy.

"Of course you can Harry. Come, let us get to bed. I think Cissa would kill me if I sent you out there dead on your feet."

Harry giggled and went to get his pajamas from Draco's room before crawling into bed with his lover.

Harry was just dropping off when he hissed in pain. Tom sat up quickly as Harry bolted up.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Harry had one hand pressed to his chest and the other pressed to his head.

"Get out of my head!" he groaned to know one.

Tom pulled the hand away from Harry's chest and pulled up the shirt. He was surprised to see that the mark was glowing and twisting. Since Harry had mentioned something or someone in his head, Tom jumped in through the mark to try and figure out what was going on.

_Inside Harry's mind_

_Tom jumped in and hit Harry's natural barriers._

"_Shit." He muttered._

_Tom pressed his hand against the Barriers to search for cracks. He quickly sensed that he was not alone. What made him angry was that he knew this magic well._

"_Albus!"_

_Tom started to meditate. The only way he could help Harry would be to force Albus out of his mind._

_Tom slowly started to force his magic into Harry's body. He knew that this alone was painful since Harry was fighting against Albus but he had to help._

_It took a few minutes for him to get through and meld with Harry's magic but he was able to do it._

_Tom let his magic direct Harry's to kick the intrusive magic out. Tom saw one last piece of Albus's magic before he destroyed it._

Tom backed out of Harry's mind, taking his magic with him. He opened his eyes to see Harry shaking and sobbing.

"Love, it is okay know, it is okay!" he was worried about Harry and he knew this was a ploy by Albus to try and make sure Harry lost.

Then again, Tom also knew that this would backfire because Harry could be very vindictive when he wanted to be.

Hey, why do you think even Tom could be worried when Harry got angry…yeah, Harry + anger= pain.

Tom pulled Harry into his arms and looked at the mark once more. It had gone back to normal but he was still concerned about what had happened.

"Tom, don't worry. I won't let it happen again."

Harry's voice was barely above a whisper but Tom heard him.

"I will protect you my love, don't worry."

Harry was able to drift off to sleep with that promise ringing in his ears.

**The next morning…**

Harry was waiting in a tent out on the Quidditch pitch with Cissa and Tom as well as all the other competitors. They were all dressed in their school designed uniforms.

Harry was wearing black leather pants and a blue silk tunic. The tunic came to mid thigh and was cut women's style. The sleeves came to his elbows and it had a dark green silk sash that tied at the waist, it was held together with a platinum snake clasp in a figure 8 with a ruby on one end and an emerald on the other.

His hair was tied up in a high pony tail and tied with silver, black, blue and green ribbons.

Minister Fudge walked into the tent. He was going to be telling us the rules at each event.

"I want you all to reach into this sack," he held up a burlap bag. "And pull out the first thing you feel. Only take one. It will be what you will fight in this competition."

Harry smiled and waited as the bag was passed around.

Fleur pulled out a mini welsh green dragon. Cedric pulled out a mini Swedish short snout. Viktor pulled out a mini Chinese fire ball. Seth smirked and reached into the bag.

Seth of course, pulled the Hungarian horn tail the most dangerous dragon, of course.

Now it was Harry's turn.

Harry reached into the bag and grasped the first thing he felt.

"Oh great, of course I would pull the viper tooth!" Harry groaned.

In all actuality, he was happy. This was a dragon that would respect something stronger, if only that it would stay further away while he worked his water magic.

"You got some tiny stupid dragon, just like you!"

Tom of course, stepped in.

"You should know, Mr. Potter, that the viper tooth is a very fast and deadly dragon. You would do not to make fun of that which you do not understand."

Harry grinned at Tom and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Okay, First Cedric Diggory will go, then Fleur Delacour. Next will be Viktor Krum followed by Seth Potter. Last will be Harry Potter…"

"It's Malfoy Dumbledore! I am a Malfoy!"

"Er, yes, Harry Malfoy will go last."

Harry nodded.

"Now, when the cannon goes off…"

Just as Fudge said that, the cannon went off.

"You will fight!"

He pushed Cedric out the tent and out into the arena. It was about 36 minutes when Cedric walked back in with a few burns and cuts but he was holding a golden egg. He turned to Fleur.

"You have to get the golden egg!"

The cannon went off again and she was pushed out.

She only took about 30 minutes but her skirt had almost been burned off. Viktor walked out after her. It took him just over 20 minutes to get his egg but Harry had expected this. Now it was Seth.

Narcissa was watching from the stands and was sending them commentary through a two way parchment.

Harry smirked when he saw Dumbledore sneak out of the tent.

"He is going to help Seth." Harry whispered to Tom. Tom nodded and wrote that on to their side of the parchment.

**With Narcissa**

Cissa read the parchment.

_Tell us if Dumbledore helps the brat._

Cissa smiled. That had to be Tom. After writing her reply, she searched for Albus in the stands. She found him in the Hogwarts stands, teacher's box.

She watched Seth Potter walk out into the arena. Cissa had to smother laughter at the stupid boy. He was looking around for the dragon when the damn thing almost landed on him!

The dragon then leapt away and coiled its tail around the golden egg. She did laugh when she watched the boy dive behind a rock as he almost got his ass set on fire. She then grabbed the parchment when she saw the boy pull his wand.

"Accio broom!" she heard him yell and wrote to Tom and Harry so they knew what he did.

Seth Potter hopped on his broom and took to the air. She laughed when she saw Tom rush out but smiled when he pulled on a hood to cover his head even though no one else could see him from his hiding place.

She smirked when he cast a melting curse at the chain holding the dragon to weaken it. The dragon only had to pull once for it to break and the creature was free.

It took about 40 minutes for Seth to return, without the dragon. She assumed that he had actually done it by himself till she saw Albus casting a luck charm on the boy.

She grabbed the parchment.

_He used a luck charm!_

She wrote, outraged.

She could tell it was Harry that replied.

_I know. Don't worry Cissa, I can take care of myself._

**With Harry**

Harry walked out of the tent and into the arena with pride. He knew he would win.

He stopped just outside the tunnel and let his magic reach out around him till he located both the dragon and the egg. The dragon was heading for him so he turned towards it.

The small deadly dragon stopped on a large rock to his right.

He smirked as it started spiting and hissing at him.

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a large frozen ball… or at least that is what it looked like.

As everyone stared, the ball melted and turned into flowing water.

Albus snarled, the boy was a water mage!

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the dragon. Truly he was using wandless magic to keep the dragon at bay.

He lifted the water ball in front of his face and blew on it. The water rippled before floating towards the golden egg.

The dragon snarled and started to move towards the ball but Harry threw another blast of magic towards it. The viper tooth leapt back and hissed at him.

Harry watched his ball of water hover towards the egg till it was above it. Slowly, Harry lowered the ball and hollowed it out so that it could hold the egg. Opening a hole in the bottom, he allowed the water to slip around the egg.

Harry then closed the hole and lifted the ball. The water held the egg inside of it. Harry slowly brought the egg back to himself. Once he had the ball in front of him, he turned it back into ice and pulled it to his chest.

He turned back into the tunnel but turned around when he heard the dragon.

The viper tooth looked half crazed as it rushed him. Harry leapt out of the way, still clutching the ice ball to his chest. He barely made it out of the way.

Hissing in pain as the venomous saliva landed on his cheek, he turned to the dragon. He hadn't wanted to have to fight her!

Pulling his wand, Harry smiled at the dragon with tears in his eyes.

"_Let me leave and I will not harm you."_ He hissed at the creature.

She showed no signs of having heard him.

Harry sighed and threw a body bind at the dragon. It leapt out of the way and got hit in the tail. Harry tried again but the viper tooth rushed him head on.

In a snap decision, Harry threw a cutting curst and cut the dragon's leg off.

The viper tooth hissed and screamed in pain and Harry ran for the tunnel. As he ran into it, he felt someone grab him in a tight hug.

"Tom!" he sobbed into the strong chest.

"Shh love, you had to do it."

Harry nodded and quickly composed himself.

When he was no longer crying, Tom led him back into the tent where Cedric rushed up to him.

"Are you alright? Tom told us you were part dragon and that this would be hard on you! Merlin I was worried!"

Harry grinned.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked cheekily.

Cedric smiled.

"You know I am on your _side_." This was said with such seriousness that Harry knew what he meant at once.

He smiled at the older boy.

"I knew that from the moment I met you."

Cedric smiled at him again but before he could answer, his brother walked up to him.

"Good going idiot! You cut the things leg off. I bet they will have to kill it."

Harry was about to start sobbing again when Charlie walked in.

"Harry, we were able to save her! She is sedated now but I know what happened! Someone charmed her and made her go nuts! I am looking into it but I wanted you to know that she would be okay."

Seth sneered and stalked away in anger.

Harry was happy to get to bed that night and fell asleep as soon as his heads hit the pillow. Tom stayed awake for a little while though. He was worried about his little one.

After watching Harry for about 3 hours, he could tell that there would be no other nightmares and drifted off himself.

**The next evening, at dinner**

Harry was chatting away with Draco and the twins when Albus called for everyone's attention.

"I wanted to tell you all that we will be having a Yule ball this year! All students 14 and up, must attend! We will be having dance classes for the next few weeks."

Harry smiled; it would be about 2 and half months before the ball.

"Who are you taking as a date?" Blasé asked with a grin.

Harry smirked.

"Tom of course! How about you Drake?" he asked with sneaky grin.

Draco flushed crimson and Fred pulled him onto his lap.

"Of course he is coming with George and I!"

Harry laughed and nodded.

**Two weeks later, first dance class**

Harry would be attending his first dance lesson with the Gryffindor's and rest of the Slytherin house.

Minerva would be the one teaching them and Harry couldn't be happier.

He had had his suspicions about if this woman was really light so he had asked Tom. Tom had smiled and told him that Minnie could never be light! She was his friend when he was in school and she had helped him when he first started to become the dark lord.

She had also been the one to help him stay in control as he had gotten in deeper with the dark arts. Minnie was also his best spy when it came to Albus because he believed she could never turn on him.

Harry had to cover a laugh when she called on Ron to be her first dance partner.

"Mr. Weasley, you have to lead eventually!" She scolded.

Once she had made an utter fool of the weasel, she called everyone to find a partner and said that Harry would be hers.

She took Harry's hand and he put his other on her shoulder. She smiled at him when she realized that he meant to play the girl since that is what he would be to Tom when they danced.

She led him around the other pairs and he proved to be a pretty good dancer!

"Why aren't you telling the little brat that he has to lead?" Ron asked with Seth beside him snickering.

Harry rounded on the two idiots.

"I am gay! Of course I would dance the girls part you morons. I am going with a guy!"

Harry was totally proud that he was gay and going with Tom and perfectly happy to act like a girl!

Seth laughed.

"I knew you were a fag. Just wait till I tell dad!"

Harry scoffed.

"Go ahead, why should I care that you tell James. He is no father of mine. My dad's name is Lucius!"

Seth balked and turned away. He had no comeback for that one. Ron was as red as his hair and Harry could have cared less.

Class ended with the score being Harry one, Seth zero!

The next two weeks were peaceful and Harry was trying to think of how to ask Tom when another obstacle got in his way.

This came in the form of Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" Speak of the bitch!

Harry went to run but the bitchy witch grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Harry, take me to the dance with you!" she said in that annoying whiny voice of hers. Thank god he was trying to find out what the egg was about with Cedric.

He jumped up and pulled her off of Harry's arm.

"Harry has already told you that he is not going with you!" Cedric grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the library.

They walked to the black lake.

"So, any ideas about the egg?" Cedric asked when they reached the lake.

Harry sighed. He was about to answer no when someone popped up before them, literally.

"Hello Harry, I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

The woman had long reddish hair and violet eyes. Harry recognized the voice from the vault and knew it must be true.

"Hello Rowena." Harry said in return.

She smiled at him and winked at a gapping Cedric who blushed crimson.

"I have decided to come help you with the riddle of the egg. What you have to do is hold it under water."

Harry smiled and sat the egg in the shallows of the lake. He then opened the egg. Instead of the screeching they had been told about after Seth opened it in the Gryffindor common room, they heard…nothing.

Harry frowned for a moment before snapping his fingers.

Two tendrils of water rose up and plugged into Cedric's and his ears. They both heard the riddle.

When it was done, Harry pulled the egg from the water and turned to Rowena.

"It says it will take what is precious from us and hid it in the lake. Now how do we breath under water!?" Harry said and groaned.

Instead of Rowena answering, Godric popped out of nowhere.

"You are a metamorphamagus! Just think about having gills and you will have them!"

Harry smiled at his predecessor and thought about gills. They really did grow but Harry had to return to normal quickly because he was above water.

"Great! Now to help you Cedric!" the other boy grinned.

"I know what I am going to do." He explained his idea while they walked to lunch.

Harry now had no issues then that annoying Gryffindor.

**2 Week before the dance**

Harry was very happy to be having some alone time with Tom. He had been really busy running from the damn stalker girl and hadn't decided how to ask Tom to the dance.

Now was the perfect time since they were alone, playing wizarding chess.

"Tom, I wanted to ask you something." Harry asked nervously.

Tom looked up and smirked at the lovely blush on his little ones face.

"What did you want to ask, Little one."

Harry's blush grew at the term and he looked at his hands which were clutching at his night shirt.

"Well, um, I wanted to, um, know if you would, um, go to the, er, dance with, um, me?" he finished in a barely audible whisper but Tom heard him.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was pulled into a hug and lifted out of his chair. He next found himself on the bed being kissed till he could barely remember he had asked a question.

"Of course I will go with you, you little brat. I was wondering when you would ask."

Harry smiled and Tom kissed him again. He gasped and moaned when Tom bit his lower lip before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Harry didn't even bother trying to fight for dominance since he knew Tom would win.

When they finally broke apart for air, Tom rolled them over so that Harry was on his chest and summoned the blanket to cover them.

"Go see Cissa tomorrow so you can get an outfit."

Harry nodded and they drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Night of the dance**

Harry was nervous as Narcissa and Draco helped him to dress. Narcissa was in a lovely full length black dress with a plunging neckline and a split up to her hip on the left side. Her black hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and her makeup was perfect!

Draco on the other hand was wearing a black silk dress shirt with a suit jacket over it. He also had on black slacks and his blond hair was loose and fluffy instead of gelled back.

Harry was standing in front of three mirrors while they dressed him. He was currently wearing a royal blue crushed velvet renaissance style dress.

The dress came to his knees since they had opted for a half skirt. The sleeves were cathedral style. He also had on a black waist cinch that was ribbed with emeralds and sapphires.

His hair was down to frame his face and he had on a platinum head circlet that looked like intertwined vines that met in the center of his forehead to twine loosely down to the top of his nose. Above this was a small round sapphire. Twin leaves rested at his temples with small emeralds in the center of each leaf.

Harry hands were wearing two hand flowers. One was a sapphire bracelet that connected to his middle finger. This he wore on his right hand.

The other was an emerald one that matched the sapphire. Both were inlaid in platinum.

Cissa brought over knee high sapphire colored boots that laced up the front and were form fitted to hug his calves. She then put on his makeup which consisted of, Silver, sparkly eye shadow, black mascara, and soft pink lip gloss.

While she put on his makeup, Harry remembered what led up to him being dressed like a girl.

_Flashback_

_After Harry asked Tom to go with him, he had gone to Cissa to ask about what he should wear._

_Instead of being given a suit or tux or something, Bellatrix had shown up. She had demanded that he wear a dress._

_When he said no, she went and got Bella! Then when he said no to Bella, she had brought Tom!_

"_Tom, I am not going to wear that damned dress!" Harry had yelled at Tom._

"_Sorry, I am not getting involved…I am Switzerland."_

_Harry growled at that._

"_Switzerland my ass! You are a Dark Lord damit! You can't be neutral!" Tom sighed._

"_Yeah well, in this I can."_

_End flashback_

And that was how Harry got roped into wearing a dress.

She then took out a large brush and dusted his face in sparkles.

She smiled when she had finished.

"Open your eyes Harry."

Harry complied and gasped. He could hardly recognize himself.

"I Look like a girl!" he exclaimed.

Draco laughed.

"That's the point, Harry."

Harry glared at Draco, "I don't see you dressed like girl!"

Draco smiled.

"That my dear brother, is because I have appearances to keep. You one the other hand only have to look good for Tom."

Harry blushed at that, but nodded.

"Okay Harry, as far a necklace goes, we have direct orders from Tom that he is taking care of that."

Harry smiled at Cissa and would have hugged her if it wouldn't mess up his outfit.

"Now, let's get you down stairs to wait for Tom."

Harry smiled at Cissa and allowed her and Draco to lead him down. The ball was being held in the great hall. When he entered the outer hallway, everyone looked up at the trio.

Ginny Weasley was down there, it seemed Seth had taken her. She glared at Harry.

"It seems I found Harry's date. She looks like a slut!"

Harry walked down the steps to stand by the door like the others. He wasn't going to correct her himself!

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Cedric in very nice dress robes, leading a young Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, Cedric, glad to see you two together!"

Harry knew Cedric had a major crush on Luna but he had thought the boy would never confess. Luna blushed and smiled.

Before she could say anything to Harry though, Ginny and Seth walked up.

"I thought you were a girl! You really are just a little poof aren't you?"

Harry was about to reply but Luna and Cedric pulled him away.

"Don't lower yourself to his level, Harry." Luna told him in her singsong voice.

Harry sighed and smiled at her.

"Harry, you look stunning and are putting us girls to shame!" she smiled as she looked him over.

Cedric nodded.

"Yep, I think you are even turning some of the straight guys gay!"

They all laughed at that and Harry was smiling and laughing when he noticed that Tom had yet to show. Of course his brother used this as another barb.

"So, it looks like your date ditched you. I would say that I could lend you my date but she doesn't swing your way!"

He started to laugh at the end but stopped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Harry does have a date, me."

Tom walked past the stunned boy and up to Harry. His breath hitched at the sight of his little lover.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing the same thing.

Tom was wearing a black silk dress shirt with black slacks and a dark blue, almost black, cloak around his shoulder.

Tom took Harry's cloak and his own and handed them to the door man before going to stand with his little lover.

"You look beautiful. I have a gift for you but I am worried now that it will not compare with you."

He smiled at Harry's blush and pulled out a long box.

"Here, this is for you." Harry took the box and opened it.

Harry opened the box and gasped at what was inside of it.

It was a chocker. The ribbon was made of satin and had a silver clasp. It was the setting that shocked him.

It was a platinum butterfly. The top of the wings was set with Sapphires, the bottom was set with emeralds and the center of the butterfly was set with onyx. The tips of the antenna were set with clear diamonds.

"Tom, this is beautiful!"

Tom smiled.

"I had it made just for you. Lift your hair so I can put it on."

Harry did as told and Tom conjured a mirror as soon as he had tied it. Harry smiled. The chocker fit perfectly.

"All champions, line up!" Minerva called.

"You all know that you will be leading the first dance. After that, it is not mandatory that you dance after that."

Harry smiled for he knew that Tom and he would be dancing quite a bit.

"You may all enter!"

They lined up with Viktor in the front, then Cedric, then Fleur, then Seth and then Harry.

Everyone's eyes were glued to Harry though none could decide if it was because he was in a dress or how beautiful he looked.

The band started a quick waltz, which Tom swept him into easily. The one thing everyone agreed on was that they were the best dancers. Slowly others started to join the dance, starting with Minerva and Narcissa.

Harry had laughed when he saw because Albus had started to head for Minnie when Cissa swept her onto the dance floor.

Harry was happy to be dancing with Tom and the only stopped for a break on their 5th dance.

"I am going to go get you some punch." Harry smiled and agreed to wait with Narcissa.

As harry walked towards Cissa, another blond caught his eye.

"Ah, Lucius! You made it."

Harry walked over to the older man but only received a nod in acknowledgement. Harry quickly followed the man's line of sight and saw him watching Draco and the twins dancing together.

"Lucius, he is in love. You are going to have to accept it."

Lucius frowned.

"But they are Weasley's! How could he love them!?" the man argued.

"No Luc, they renounced the name and have returned to their mothers maiden name of Prewitt. As such, they are no longer blood traitors and have inherited a large sum of money as the last of the line. They are also willing to become Malfoy's if all works out."

Lucius sighed. Harry was right, he would just have to get over it.

As he thought this, Seth Potter made his way over to his son with the weaselette in tow.

"Malfoy, I thought you said you could never date a Weasley." Seth mocked.

Draco was about to retort when the twins came up beside him.

"We aren't Weasley's you brat. We are now Prewitt's and because of this, we are insanely rich to. The only Weaselette I see here is Ginerva and we could really care less. Leave Draco alone or you will have to deal with us. You should know what that means, Ginny."

Ginny seemed to go pale and forced Seth to walk away which Harry had to applaud because that is no easy feat.

Tom came back with the drink and brought along Severus.

"Lucius, I thought I saw you here. I am glad you could make it here for both your sons sakes."

Lucius nodded to his lord but he was still pale at the thought of Draco with to Weasley's nee' Prewitt.

Severus seemed to know this and clapped his lover on the back.

"You will learn to accept it. I have and can actually find some of their thoughts to be quite wicked."

Lucius just nodded and pulled his lover onto the dance floor.

"So, would you like to ditch this party?" Tom asked with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do and nodded eagerly.

They left for their rooms but just barely made it which resulted in them ending up on the couch. Tom used his magic to get rid of anything on Harry that could get in the way of the intense make out session they were having.

Harry moaned into every kiss, loving the feel of Tom's skilled tongue. He cried out slightly when Tom bit his lip.

When the need for oxygen became major, Tom pulled back. Harry was surprised though when, instead of letting him catch his breath and that being that, Tom moved down to his collar bone and started to nip and suck until he found a very sensitive spot on Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and writhed as Tom kept biting and sucking on that spot until Harry thought he was he would die from the sensations. When Tom finally pulled back, there was a lovely red mark that would show the world just who Harry really belonged to.

When he was done, Tom took Harry to bed and the slept fitfully.

Harry's last two thoughts were: Damn, Tom is an amazing lover! And, I wonder what the competition will take that is precious to me?

* * *

**Finally!!!**

**I got this one out to you people.**

**You all may have to wait a week to get the next chapter because I am grounded!!!!**


	7. Second trial, the Chambers

**A/N: I may be grounded but that will not stop me!!! **

**I will try to update as quick as possible without being caught by my dad!!!!**

**Please read and review!!!!**

**Humor donated by the Dark Lady!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry was very nervous.

Nothing had been taken from him or any of the competitors and it was now the night before the second trial.

Tom on the other hand was not as worried about the trial. No, what had Tom worried was that Albus had been keeping an eye on Harry since the first trial. He was starting to wonder if Albus had realized his mistake.

"Tom, I am ready for bed."

Tom smiled at his little Lover from his place on the couch. He stood and walked over to where Harry was standing by the door that led to their bed chambers and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Yes my love. I think it best we go to bed early. Once more, I would prefer not to be lynched by your fan base."

Harry smiled cheekily at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes, that would not be a good thing."

Tom grinned and led Harry into their room and pulled him on to the bed.

"Good night, my little one."

Harry snuggled against Tom's chest.

"Good night, my Tom."

They slept peacefully. Neither noticed when one was spirited away from their lover's arms.

**Next morning**

Harry awoke early the next morning with a major sense of dread.

He sat up and instantly realized he was alone. Knowing that Tom would not have left his side until he was awake, Harry leapt out of bed.

Rushing into the common room, he stopped when he saw Narcissa and Draco.

"Tom is gone." He said as he went to run out of the room.

Cissa grabbed his arm.

"We know. It is what the riddle meant. They took your precious person. We have already spoken to the others. It seems that Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur's sister were all taken."

Harry groaned and shook his head.

"Okay, let me get dressed so we can head to the lake where this is being held."

Draco and Cissa nodded and Harry left them to go get ready.

Once he was in his room, he pulled out the swim trunks and tank top he had bought just for this competition.

The swim trunks were black and the tank top was a dark blue color.

Harry was completely forgetting the hicky he had gotten about three nights ago.

Once he was ready to go, he walked back out to meet with Cissa and Draco.

The pair led him to the edge of the pond when Draco came up next to him and finally spoke up.

"Harry, you have a hicky from Tom!"

Harry pressed his hand to his throat and almost groaned, how could he have forgotten!?

"No, it is a bug bite!" he exclaimed.

Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, a bug named Tom!" They heard Narcissa clear her throat.

"I guess I will need to have a talk to Tom about control."

Harry gulped.

Harry dashed down the dock to meet up with the others on the platform. Narcissa and Harry both missed Draco move his collar up to cover two hickies left on either side of his neck.

"Cedric, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

He knew that Cedric had only just asked if she liked him and she had said yes. Cedric looked up with a worried face.

"Yeah, I will feel fine…once I have her back that is."

Harry smiled at his friend. He then looked at the others.

"How are all of you?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Fleur smiled sadly at him and nodded while Viktor just grunted. Seth on the other hand growled at him.

"Of course not! They took my precious one and I am not even sure who that is!!!"

Harry watched his brother carefully before looking up into the stands.

He saw Lucius, Cissa and Draco along with the twins. He also saw James but not Lily.

'Hmm, I wonder…' he thought to himself.

"Why is the lake flashing green and red?" Seth asked.

Harry looked towards the lake and cursed under his breath. He glared at Cedric who was snickering.

'Why the hell can't that man go one hour without Avadaing or Crucioing something!' Harry thought to himself.

Harry turned to Seth.

"Because the lake decided it didn't want to be the black lake anymore. It wants to be the Christmas Lake."

His stupid brother thought it over and nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Harry and Cedric broke down at that one into fits of laughter. Finally Albus and Fudge walked out onto the dock.

"You will all swim down to collect your precious ones from the bottom of the lake. Once you have collected them, you will have to swim back."

All the contestants agreed and prepared their items or spells for the competition…except Harry.

The canon went off and they all jumped in…okay, Seth was pushed in but anyway…

Harry instantly imagined his gills and started to swim. He watched carefully around him as he swam through the kelp and sighed when he saw that Fleur had gotten attacked.

'I guess I will have to rescue his sister." He thought to himself.

Once he was through the kelp forest, he followed the flashes of green and red. As he got closer he notice all the dead fish that were floating around and the screams of the mermaids.

"So that's what he's doing." Harry muttered.

Harry watched as Viktor swam past him with Hermione Granger in tow. He knew Cedric was right behind him as well as Seth who was a still lost in the kelp forest.

Harry and Cedric crested the last sand ridge and saw the mermaids as well as their precious ones. Cedric instantly went to Luna and started to untie her. Harry swam to Tom.

"Why are you still conscious and why are you torturing the mermaids and killing the fish?" Harry asked as he set to work untying his mate.

"Because I am special." He smirked at Harry.

Harry head palmed and glared at Tom.

"Can't you go at least one hour without torturing of murdering something!" he shouted.

Tom pretended to think about it.

"No, I cannot."

Harry groaned again. Once he had Tom untied, he looked at the last two people.

"I am brining Fleur's sister as well. What I want to know is why is Lily down here and not Ginny?"

It was a mermaid who answered.

"You can take the little girl if you promise to get him out of our lake. Lily is here because when we went into Seth's mind to find out who is most important was, we only came up with Lily. Ginny is missing because she thought we would take her."

Harry laughed, this was getting to good!!!

Harry swam over to Fleur's sister and untied her as well before turning to Tom.

"Come on. By the way, how are you breathing?"

Tom shrugged.

"Like I said, I am special. Now let's go!"

They took off and reached the kelp forest. Harry almost did choke to death on his own spit when he saw Seth being attacked by the little octopus things and the light that meant he was brought back up to the surface.

"I guess Lily will have to be sent up to. Hah! Seth so just lost." Harry mocked as they reached the surface.

Once they swam up to the dock, Narcissa was there to help them out. She pulled Harry out who had the little girl before turning to Tom.

"Tom, am I going to need to teach you a lesson in control?" she asked in a deathly serious voice.

"No, I am the Dark Lord. I do not need to have control." He answered quietly.

Narcissa glared.

"You do need control when your lover is 14!" she snarled.

Cissa bent down to help him out of the water.

"I am going to so lecture your dark ass when we get home!" Harry smirked when he saw Tom cringe.

"Yes." Was all the Dark Lord said when faced with an angry soon-to-be Mother-in-law.

Harry laughed and threw a towel to Tom who started to dry off when Seth, James and a very wet a scared Lily walked over.

"Why didn't you save your mother?" James questioned angrily.

Harry laughed without humor.

"She is not my mother so why should I save her? I have no reason to save someone like her. Tom, let us get back inside. I have class tomorrow."

Just as Harry turned to leave, he felt something grab his leg. Looking down, he realized that one of the mermaids was there.

She motioned for him to enter the water so he remade his gills and followed her.

"My queen wanted me to give you something." The mer-woman said.

Harry nodded and held out his hands. The mer-woman placed a small sapphire blue egg in his palm.

"It is a water nymph. She will train you in true water arts that the humans do not know."

Harry smiled and thanked her.

As he went to leave, she stopped him.

"Please tell your lover not to Crucio us. It was very rude and we were not amused."

Harry scowled and nodded. He would definitely talk to Tom about that one. He climbed out of the water and shook the excess off of him like Padfoot would of if he was wet.

"Tom!" he called after the older man who had started to walk away.

Tom turned back to him.

"What's wrong love?" he asked pleasantly. Tom had been happy to see Harry stand up to his father.

Harry glared at Tom.

"I just spoke to the mer people. They were not amused by you and your curses! I am very hurt and angry that you would do something like that when I am a water mage!"

Tom sighed. He knew this would happen but what can he say, he was bored!

"I did it because I could."

With that, he promptly walked off as fast as possible before Harry could come up with a response.

Harry gaped at Tom for a few seconds before huffing and stomping his foot.

"Men!"

Draco walked up behind him a chuckled at that comment.

"Harry, you are a guy to so you can't say anything."

Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye and tapped his chin with one hand.

"Hmm, MEN!" he said and stored away. He really needed a shower and knew that Tom had taken over the one in their chambers.

Draco sighed and shook his head before walking away.

Harry washed himself twenty times over before finally stepping out. Before leaving the tub though, he grabbed his trunks and pulled the small egg from the pocket.

"Alright, are you going to hatch now or do I have to throw you?"

The egg gave a shudder before bursting open.

Harry smiled at the little creature he now held in his hands.

The small creature had long sapphire blue hair and aquamarine eyes that glowed faintly. Her skin glowed a stunning white. The creature was female and was wearing a silver and sapphire colored tunic. Her wings were a sparkly sort that kept changing color when she moved them from white to deep blue.

"My name is Fionia, You can call me Fion! You should not threaten to break the egg of a friend!"

Harry chuckled.

"You are right and I apologize. Now, how about we go find my lover."

Fionia smiled and nodded at the boy.

"You are very pretty child but you are missing something…Ah how about this!?"

She flew up under his hair and sat on his shoulder so she could reach his ear. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Ouch, what the hell!?"

Harry jumped out of the water and pushed his hair back to look in the mirror. His right ear was now pierced with a beautiful dangling sapphire earring. The sapphire was a stud that had a three silver coming off of it which connected to three stones.

The middle was another sapphire, the one on the right was a ruby and the one on the left was a emerald.

Harry smiled and caught the eyes of the small nymph.

"It is lovely. Thank you, Fionia."

Fion smiled at him and caressed the earring,

"You were missing something that tied you all together."

Harry thanked her again before leaving the room and changing into a pair of leather pants and a black tee shirt that said in blood red letters: Love is only Blood Deep, with a dagger underneath.

He then tied his hair up and went for a walk to the stables to find his guardian beasts.

"Renia, Damon, I have free time to spend with you since Tom will probably be in the shower for a few hours."

"It is good to see you once more, Harry. We have been wondering how you were since we only get to see you during the competitions. Albus is a bastard, saying that we are dangerous and can't be on the grounds!" Renia complained.

Harry patted the cats silky fur.

"Yes lovely, I know but there is not much I can do about it. You said you had something to show me during our last meeting, where are you two going to take me?"

Harry had met with his beasts two weeks prior and they had said that they wanted to meet with him.

"Damon, do you want me to groom you before we go out? It looks like the stable hands are slacking again. I am going to have the twins come over to groom you from now on."

Harry grabbed his grooming set and went to work till the large horse shown. Once he was done with Damon's mane, tail and coat, he set to work oiling his wings.

Harry went over Renia as well before grabbing the gem cleanser that he had bought to shine the garnet in Damon's chest.

"We will start with what is outside. You will ride me Harry."

Harry started to walk towards the tack that the twins had used but Renia cut him off.

"You will learn the real way to get tack for Damon."

The large horse snorted in agreement.

"Put your left hand on the garnet." Harry did so. "Good, now use your right hand and pass it over me and think I want tack."

Harry raised his hand and slowly waved it in front of himself and imagined the tack he wanted. Before his eyes, shadows surrounded Damon and slowly formed into black tack that at first glance looked like your hand would go straight through it but when Harry touched it, it was solid.

"This is really cool!" Harry looked at the seat and growled.

"Okay! I know I act like a girl but seriously! Side saddle, you must be joking!?" Damon snorted and Renia rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do about it. The tack takes the form that suits you and now that I think about it, didn't Godric ride side saddle as well? Something about it being better for battle and easier to dismount."

Harry sighed and mounted the demon horse and took the reins. As soon as he was settled, the shadows created a hooded cloak for him.

"Well that is convenient." Harry murmured.

Damon whinnied loudly and reared up, pawing the air.

"We ride!" he took off out of the stables and down towards the forest.

Harry leaned down over the horses neck while Damon ran. Renia flew next to them and smiled at her ward.

'He truly is their heir isn't he?' she thought to herself.

Damon raced deep into the forest before pulling up to a quick stop.

"You can get down." Damon said with a smile in his voice.

Harry did as told and looked around the clearing he was in. At first he thought it was empty but then he felt magic course through the air.

Looking around, he gasped when he saw a statue start to form in the center of the clearing. The statue was of Damon with Godric riding him, much like Harry had been riding just moments before.

"What is that?" Harry asked in awe.

Damon pawed the ground happily and slowly walked up to the monument.

"This, young Harry, is the entrance to Godric's chambers. They lead out to the Quidditch pitch as well. We are going to open them and then Renia will take you to Rowena's chambers."

Harry nodded and walked up to the statue.

"Press your palm to the garnet on my chest and then to the heart of Godric."

Harry did as told and smiled when Godric, the statue, smiled back.

Damon pressed his snout to the statue version of him which shook his mane and stepped apart from Godric. Underneath the statue's mighty hooves was a trap door in the ground.

Harry leaned down and opened it only to see a staircase.

"This leads under the castle grounds. It also has an opening in the kitchens since Godric loved his midnight snacking."

Harry laughed at that before going down the steps. Damon followed and Harry smiled when he realized that the stairs were made to accommodate the large stallion.

When they reached the bottom, the hall before them lit with hundreds of torches. Harry quickly realized that they were not alone.

"Godric Gryffindor, would you mind not trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you here anyway?"

The ghost laughed heartily.

"Well, my Heir, this is _my_ chamber but I am really here to try and scare you. That is apparently not as easy as I thought it would be."

Harry nodded,

"My main reason though is to show you around and then hurry you to Rowena. We both have some things to give you though."

Harry nodded again and followed Godric deeper into the underground till the finally came to some actual rooms. The front room was set up like a sitting room and was done in, of course, reds and gold'.

Harry followed Godric into the next room which proved to be a library.

"This is where I keep my books on fire and defensive magic."

He waved his wand and all the books shrunk and flew into a trunk which also shrunk and flew into his palm which Godric then threw at Harry who barely caught it.

"Keep those and go to Rowena. She will give you her collection of mind magic books and her diadem. The diadem will help you read all the books and learn them in record time as well as give you incredible information on anything you ask it."

Harry nodded and turned to Renia.

"Should we go through the kitchens?" he asked.

Renia nodded and led him to a portrait which opened and revealed more stairs.

"Go up those and you enter the kitchens but I don't suggest using them to come back down. I don't want the headmaster to know. If you need to come back and can't go to Rowena's then use the entrance at the quidditch, it is the safest route here."

Harry thanked the man and headed up with Renia to the kitchens.

Renia led him into the library but Harry stopped as she walked up to the restricted section. Harry looked at her questioningly until Rowena walked up to him.

"Let me talk to the librarian and you will have all the access you need to get to my chambers. I also want you to wear my diadem no matter where you are. I want Albus to know that my chambers have been opened since he cannot enter them. The diadem will also fix that block on your seer abilities."

Harry looked at her shocked.

"What block?" he asked worriedly. He hadn't known that there was one.

"When Albus pried into your mind, he blocked your seer abilities. Given there was already a block there, he just strengthened it. The other block was placed when you were two but was canceled slightly by the mark Tom gave you."

Harry scowled but nodded in acceptance. Rowena smiled and led him over to the librarian.

"Madam Pince, I would like to give Harry permission to go into the restricted section no matter what."

The madam looked up annoyed until she realized who was standing there.

"Why should I my lady?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Rowena sighed.

"Because he is my heir. I also extend the same permission to anyone who he trusts with my secret."

The madam nodded and reluctantly handed over the pass and a few extras just in case. Harry already knew he would be handing one to Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott. Harry had made friends with a lot of slytherins but he was closest to those three.

"Okay then, let us go and piss of Dumbledick with this. Also, Godric, Sal and I are going to be coming with you to dinner tonight. We have some bad feelings and I want to see if you can see anything after I put my diadem on you."

Harry agreed and followed her. When they reached the back wall of the library where a statue of Rowena stood with Renia, Harry walked up and placed his palm on the statue of Rowena. Renia placed her paw on her statue and roared at it.

The two statues stepped apart and revealed a heavy wooden door.

"By the way Rowena, why do you and Godric all have bodies again?" Harry asked as Rowena led them down a long stone staircase.

"We never really died. We actually just got tired of people annoying us and decided to leave. Thus, we are still alive and therefore have bodies."

Harry thought about it but decided on shrugging.

"That makes sense."

Rowena smiled when they reached the bottom of the steps. She clapped her hands and the whole room lit up.

Almost all the walls were lined with bookcases except the wall that had three doors.

"Those doors lead to my chambers, the kitchen and the guest room. Each room has a bathroom."

Harry nodded but he wasn't paying attention because he was looking at all the books.

"Those are all yours as well. Each one is on mind magic's which is what you will inherit from my line."

Harry smiled as she did the same thing as Godric and gave the books to Harry.

"I also have another gift for you. This is my diadem, it will break the blocks on your seer abilities. You might have a major vision but do not be scared."

Harry agreed and took a seat on the couch. Rowena went into her bedroom and brought out a silver gilded box. When she opened it, Harry saw a lovely silver circlet sitting on a pillow of purple velvet.

Rowena pulled the circlet from the box and placed it over his head.

"With this, I ask you, see the future but never fear it for nothing, nothing is set in the future."

"Yes, Rowena. I accept that."

She placed the diadem on his head.

Harry gasped and went limp but his eyes stayed open, becoming completely silver.

"Oh no! No it wasn't supposed to happen like that!" Rowena cried in dismay. She gathered her skirts to run but turned directly into Godric who had brought Sal who in turn brought Tom.

"What happened Rowena!? Why is Harry like that and what did you do!?" Tom yelled as he rushed to his lover.

Harry showed no response as Tom called to him.

"I didn't know it would happen like that!" Rowena yelled back.

Godric pulled her into a hug and waited for her to calm.

"What happens if he doesn't pull out of it?" Sal asked calmly.

"If he is not beck in two days, he will use up his magic and in best case, become a squib."

Tom didn't want to ask since he already knew.

"In worse case, Harry will die." Tom said in a quiet voice.

The silence that met him was answer enough.

* * *

**Yay!!! A cliffhanger!! Don't you all just love me!?**

**Please Review or I will not write the next chapter!!!**

**That goes for you too Dark Lady!!!!**


	8. Awaken, Final Trial

**A/N: Thank you to all those that Reviewed!!! I loved hearing from you guys!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

**Humor donated by the Dark Lady!!!**

* * *

**General PoV **

Tom was devastated.

One day had already gone by and Harry had still not come back from his vision! At first Tom had been angry with Rowena but he knew that she could not have stopped it. The block had to come off and the diadem was the safest way to do that.

Instead, Tom had taken to relieving his stress by torturing Muggles with raids.

Most of the Death Eaters were happy with this but those that knew about Harry were saddened by the level their lord had fallen to.

During one of the meetings, one thing Tom had yet to do, happened.

Tom had not been torturing his minions unless they angered him but he had not killed any. Avery was the one that pushed him over the edge.

"Well, I think it is good that our Lord is no longer under that whore's thumb!" he declared when he thought Tom was not listening.

Narcissa had growled but let Tom do as he pleased to bastard.

"I beg to differ, Avery. You see, I am going to kill you and Harry would not have been happy about that. Crucio!"

Tom threw the Cruciatis at the man but cut it off after a few seconds.

"What should I throw next, Narcissa?" he asked of the angry blond.

"Blasting curse." She ground out in anger. Tom laughed and cast it, hitting the man directly in the genitals. Avery screamed but Tom just laughed.

Severus called out a cutting curse so Tom cut part of the man's feet off. Bella called out a curse that would remove every hair from Avery's body one at a time.

Tom laughed as he threw curse after suggested curse until the man's throat was bleeding from the screams. Finally, Tom ended it and scowled at the body.

"Never speak against my Lover." He spat and swept out of the room.

Lucius turned to the Death Eater's that were still present.

"Avery said that Tom was better without Harry. I would have to say that I disagree. If Harry had been here, he would have complained. Even if that complaint was just that it was to messy to kill him in the throne room and to take it down to the dungeons."

"It would have saved his life since that would have meant Tom needed to get up and move Harry from his lap. Since Tom would at that point not want to move Harry, Avery would have gotten away with just the Cruciatis. Instead, he is dead."

Lucius let that sink in.

"I suggest you all pray that Harry survives; if only so that we may all live to see the next day."

With that, the inner circle swept out of the room.

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts and inside of Harry's vision**

_Inside the vision_

_Harry smiled as he watched the scenes flash by him. All the scenes were from the future and showed that there would be much happiness for Tom and himself._

_He watched as visions of love and family flitted by. He was saddened though by what would have to happen before they could reach such a future._

"_I think I should head back to Tom. I will keep these secrets though. I want it all to be a surprise."_

_Harry focused on going home but he knew that to find his way out, he would have to face many truths of his past. These would include the beatings from his parents and brother._

"_Why does it always lead back to them! I swear, when I get out of here, they are going to be the first people that I will kill!"_

**Outside of the vision**

Tom went back to Hogwarts to check on Harry.

"Any change?" he asked miserably of Rowena.

"No, I have found no changes though his brainwaves are a bit closer to the surface than they were before."

Tom paused at that.

"Then that means that he is slowly pulling out of it!" Rowena sighed.

"No, that could mean many things. All we can do is keep waiting."

Tom nodded and sat on the bed next to Harry.

Harry's hair was spread out like a veil around his head. At first one would think he was asleep except when you saw the glowing silver eyes that prove what he is and what was happening.

"He will be alright. You must believe that he will be alright." Salazar said comfortingly.

He may not know Harry very well but if this child kept his heir happy and sane then he would make sure this kid lived.

"Harry, please come back to me." Tom kissed Harry's forehead and moved to sit next to the bed.

Godric brought them all food but they knew Tom had to leave by midnight because he needed to get away from everything for just a little while and they also knew he was researching to find away to save Harry.

"I think I should go now." Tom started to leave.

He had just reached the door when Rowena yelled.

"TOM, his eyes!" she yelled to him.

Tom rushed over and sure enough, Harry had closed his eyes.

"Check his mind, Rowena." Sal ordered gently.

She nodded and smiled when she was done.

"He is just asleep! He should be fine by morning."

Tom collapsed into a chair by the side of the bed. Within minutes, he was asleep.

At about three in the morning, no one noticed a boy sneak into the room and cast a spell on the sleeping Harry.

**The next morning**

Tom jumped awake when he heard a scream but relaxed slightly when he heard laughter as well.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Harry wide awake…and with BLOND hair!

"What happened to your hair?" he asked tiredly.

Harry turned to Tom and smiled.

"I missed you…" he leapt into Tom's lap who instantly wrapped his little lover in a hug.

"I did to. It is good to have you back…but what happened to your hair?"

Harry laughed but growled as he grabbed a handful of it.

"It seems the twins and or Draco thought it would be funny to change my hair color…probably since my eyes were silver!"

Tom sighed and flicked his wand at Harry.

"There you go. Now why don't you enlighten us to what you saw in your vision?" Tom prompted.

Harry just smirked and shook his head.

"All I will tell you is this: Do not underestimate anything. You are strong but never forget that you are only one part of this. The other thing I will tell you is that the strongest magic is that built of love, trust and family."

"Also, I almost didn't come back. It was my Grandparents that helped me get back!"

Harry started to tell them what happened.

_Flashback_

_Harry wandered away from the brightness of the vision and into the dark of his subconscious mind._

"_Well, how the fuck do I wake up!?" Harry yelled at the darkness._

_It was very annoying and he really wanted to see Tom and give him a major kiss!!!_

"_You can wake up Harry but first we want to talk to you." _

_Harry jumped and turned around. He found himself face to face with his grandmother._

"_Granny, you…you died…how are you…here?" Harry asked in shock._

"_Well, me and your granddaddy are here because you need us to be. We have always regretted that we couldn't make James and young Lily treat you the way you should have been."_

"_That is why I made you my heir, boy!" _

_Harry smiled and turned to his granddaddy._

"_I have missed you both so much! I haven't seen you since I was four and then you died and everything got so much worse at home!"_

_Mrs. Potter sighed._

"_We know but we couldn't even do anything about it when you four! You were so thin and sick the day we picked you and your brother up. You had a fever and we were so worried. It is nice to see you happy again."_

_Harry nodded. Mr. Potter cleared his throat._

"_To get out of here, you have to face what you fear the most. We are going to leave but we are always watching over you. As soon as we are gone, you will face what scares you the most, then you will try to face it. When you are done, you will wake up."_

_Harry nodded and his grandparents each gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead._

"_Good Luck." They called before walking away._

_Harry turned and closed his eyes._

"_So, you fear me." It wasn't a question._

_Harry turned and saw Tom standing a few feet away._

"_I don't fear you." Harry said but he knew what it was he feared about Tom._

"_No, you don't fear me but you do fear thing about me. You fear I will die or lose my mind even though I now have you."_

_Harry had tears burning in his eyes for he knew what was coming._

"_I love you, Harry…" _

_Tom went to take a step closer but suddenly Albus Dumbledore appeared and shot the killing curse at Tom._

_Even though Harry was expecting him it was still to much of a shock._

"_TOM!!!" he screamed as Tom fell to the ground._

_Harry turned to Dumbledore but suddenly, it wasn't Dumbledore standing there…it was him._

"_That's right Harry, you killed Tom! You killed him and you are afraid you will do it again!"_

"_Harry sobbed but a voice in his mind made him remember the truth._

'_Come back to me, Harry.'_

_Harry smiled through his tears._

"_I did kill him. That is true. The difference is that I was saving him from himself. Now he is mine to love and I will never let anyone hurt him. I have seen the future and to make sure that that is the future that will come, I will do anything!"_

"_He will not die and neither will I!"_

_Harry threw all he had into that vow and smiled when the other him smiled and dissipated with the passing message of:_

"_Then get out of here so you can keep that vow."_

_Harry smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a real sleep before waking in the late afternoon, early evening._

_End Flashback_

Harry stopped his story and smiled at Tom.

"So that is how I awoke."

Tom smiled back and hugged his little Lover.

"I also vow that I will never die…if only so that I can see this secret future of yours."

Harry nodded but the moment was broken when his stomach growled.

"It seems you are hungry." Tom said. Harry nodded before thinking for a second.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Tom looked around for a clock before turning back to Harry and grinning.

"It is time for dinner."

Harry nodded and went to get up. As he stood though, his knees buckled and he would have landed flat on his face if Tom hadn't caught him.

Sighing, Tom lent down and picked him up bridle style.

"Hey, put me down! I can walk on my own!" Harry cried and squirmed in an attempt to get Tom to let go.

"So you meant to almost fall on your face?" Tom asked, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Harry grumbled and smacked Tom in the chest before crossing his arms and scowling.

"That's what I thought."

Tom started to leave when the other people in the room made themselves known.

"We will be joining you for dinner in the great Hall since we really want to freak out Dumbledick and we want to make sure no one tries anything."

Tom agreed and Harry smiled at Rowena.

"Do you want your diadem back? Also, thanks for lending it to me, it showed me the most wonderful thing. Some of them even included you guys future…but I won't say more than that."

Rowena smiled at him.

"You can keep the diadem, it is yours since you are my heir."

Harry nodded and held his hand up.

"_Accio _red velvet ribbon." When that appeared, Harry frowned.

"I need to change clothes."

Tom nodded and carried Harry to their chambers and helped him change into a simple zip up black sleeveless hoodie…nothing underneath and a pair of black denim jeans.

Harry switched the red ribbon for a blue silk one and tied his hair up in a ponytail before going to stand again.

Once more Tom had to catch him when he almost fell over.

"You are weakened because it took a lot out of you just to come back to me."

Tom spun him around and kissed him soundly before pulling back.

"We leave now or I take your virginity here, now and against this wall."

Harry smiled lazily.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that but I suppose Narcissa and Lucius would kill you if you made them grandparents already."

Tom nodded and picked Harry up bridle style again.

Meeting up with the three founders once more, Tom led them to the doors of the great hall.

"Put me down, I will walk in there under my own power."

Tom nodded and set Harry down. Once Harry was steady on his feet, Godric went to the door and pushed it open.

"Three of the four founders have returned!!" he yelled to the full hall.

Everything went silent and Rowena entered, followed by Salazar.

"Don't ask what Helga is doing, we really don't want to know."

Salazar scowled at Albus and marched to the head table.

"You combined our four thrones to make your chair. Stand and go to the end of the table or go eat on the lawn."

Albus stood and scowled back at the blond.

"I am the headmaster here, you cannot order me around!" he said in defense.

Salazar smirked.

"I very well can, we are the founders and shall do as we please since we created this castle! She only listens to us and if we tell her to kick you out she will."

Tom stepped in then since Harry had safely gotten to the slytherin table and was chewing out Draco and the twins.

"I would listen to him. He can be quite mean when people don't listen."

When it looked like Albus was going to argue again, Godric stepped in and levitated the man into the last chair, as far away from them as possible.

Salazar thanked him and the three held their hand in front of them.

Suddenly the table lengthened, moving the people seated as well so that no one lost their seats and the head chair separated into four smaller thrones.

"Take a seat Tom and call young Harry up here."

Salazar sat in the middle with Rowena and Godric on his right and Tom and Harry on his left. Tom was seated next to Minerva.

"Where will young Harry sit?" she asked as Tom motioned for Harry to join them and took his own seat.

Harry answered for Tom.

"Right here." Harry sat directly in Tom's lap.

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Just as Tom went to feed his little Lover, Albus called down the table.

"We do not allow student teacher relations! Even if you are from another school, I don't condone such behavior in my school!" he shouted.

Rowena was the one who stood.

"It is our school and we have always allowed freedom of love." She stated.

Draco responded to that.

"The headmaster changed that rule long ago!!!"

Rowena's eyes sparked angrily.

"He changed my rule book! _Accio_ Rowena's book on Hogwarts rules!" she snarled.

The book appeared and Harry grinned as she dug through the book.

"I hear by instate the rules on, soul mates, teacher and student, and any other forms of free romance! I also apply the list of soul mates!"

Harry stood at that.

"I shall read the list aloud so that all may know their mates!"

Everyone cheered.

"As I tick this of, I want everyone to move to where their soul mates are!"

"I shall start at the top. Tom and myself, Draco, Fred and George, Elimir and Minerva,"

Everyone gasped at that one but Harry continued.

"Blaise Zambini…Charlie Weasley, move your ass over to slytherin or I will kick it." Charlie quickly did as told.

"Bill Weasley, good thing you are visiting us, Theo Nott! Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape…Snape get down there this instant. Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood!"

Harry continued through the list. Finally he reached the ones he already knew.

"Sal, Rowena and Godric, your mates have not been born yet…" Harry's hand wandered slightly to his stomach.

"What about me?" Albus asked.

Salazar snickered and Harry had to cough to cover up a laugh.

"I am sorry sir but two things have to be for a soul mate to exist. One is that you connected on a soul level with another in a previous life. This doesn't have to be but it is one component in some cases."

"The other is that you are very powerful…it seems something is off since you have not connected in either a soul or magical way, therefore you do not have a soul mate."

Harry sank back onto Tom's lap and started to eat when Elimir stood.

"Since the headmaster is so against bonded couples, anyone who wants to can come to my school!"

Rowena stood as well.

"We the founders shall stay here in Hogwarts to make sure the school is run properly. You are all still free to go if you want…in fact, I recommend it since not even Voldemort knows where Draconic Academy is."

Everyone calmed after that and the new pairs got to know each other. Harry was happy to see Theo and Blaise getting along with Bill and Charlie. He liked Bill since he knew the boy was on his side.

Harry was curling up on Tom's lap when Tom whispered in his ear.

"Come now little one, let us get you to bed."

Harry nodded and gave a contented sigh as Tom lifted him and walked out of the hall.

Cissa watched them leave and smiled happily.

"They are so cute together."

Lucius and Severus agreed readily.

**One week later, Friday**

Harry sat in his potions class with Draco. They had just finished a simple burn salve and were waiting for the rest of the class when Fred whispered in Harry's ear.

"We are going to throw something in Seth and Ron's cauldron, duck because we don't know what it will do."

Harry sighed and got ready to cast a wordless and wandless containment spell on the boys and their cauldron.

The twins cast and invisibility charm on the ingredient of choice. Casting a levitation charm, they threw it into the cauldron.

Harry cast his containment spell as a pink gas seeped from the cauldron.

Snape glared at the twins before turning to Ron and Seth.

"You imbeciles! You added to much flesh eating slug, this made a love potion!"

Harry broke down into giggles, this was to good! It got better when the gas dissipated and Harry released his spell.

"Ron, I love you!"

Ron smiled.

"I love you too!!!"

Harry laughed but gagged when the two boys started to suck face.

Harry was very happy for the distraction from all his stress. The final competition was in 3 days and Harry was worried.

Tom had come up with the perfect way to announce that he was back.

Harry and Cedric would get the cup, it would turn out to be a portkey and they would come face to face with Voldemort.

Tom would then let Harry kill Peter and they would disguise him a Cedric. Harry would declare that Tom had returned and had killed Cedric.

Harry quite liked the idea!

"This will not be cleared up for two days. Enjoy love, boys." With that Snape ended class and sent Ron and Seth to the infirmary.

**Three days later**

Ron and Seth proved to be entertaining even after the potion wore off. They were so awkward around each other!!!

Harry was currently getting dressed for the next competition.

Cissa had told him to wear black and blue so Harry pulled out black leather pants and a blue zip up hoodie.

Around his throat he wore the chocker Tom gave him and on his head he wore Rowena's diadem. On his wrists he had a silver snake bracelet that Salazar had given him and a ruby bracelet that Godric had given him.

Bending down, Harry laced up his sapphire colored knee high boots and brushed out his hair before tying it with green, blue, black and silver ribbons.

He grabbed some coal eyeliner and darkened his eyes.

He looked ready for war.

Walking down to the tent, he entered and found Cedric waiting for him.

"This is perfect, let us do or best."

Harry knew he was talking about the plan and nodded in agreement before glancing at Seth who was glaring at him.

Tom came in with Albus and Fudge and they were led out to the start of a maze. Behind them were stands where all of their friends were.

Tom was to meet them at the graveyard and then come back just before Harry so that they wouldn't be caught.

"You will enter the maze and try to find the cup. This maze shall show you your worst fears. Fight past them and you will succeed."

Harry already knew this and Cedric and he had taken precautions ahead of time to protect themselves.

"If you are in danger and can't go any further, throw sparks from your wand and you will be brought back here."

They all nodded and the cannon went off.

Harry and Cedric raced forward together, they knew where they were going and would make sure they got there quickly.

Fleur was the first out. Her fear was to lose her sister and she couldn't handle it.

Next was Viktor who was afraid of centaurs. He was taken back even though he had tried to fight through it.

Seth was next. He made it to the final fear only to be faced with black bunnies! He was so terrified that he was sent back as well.

Harry grinned as he saw the cup. Cedric and he grabbed it and Harry called out the activation code. "Rose Mate!"

They were teleported to a graveyard where Harry saw Tom sitting on a grave stone, waiting for them.

"Okay, you are going to need some injuries. I am sorry about this love."

Harry grinned cheekily and aimed his wand at his arm. Dragging it down, a deep gash opened. Next he pointed it at himself and created bruises on his face and grime to cover him.

"Okay, now call out Peter."

Tom laughed but Harry knew he was saddened about the marred flesh but it was necessary for this to be bought.

"Wormtail!" the sniveling man slunk out and started to whimper when he saw Harry point his wand at him.

"Time to die you useless rat!" he threw the killing curse at the man before starting to change him into a look alike of Cedric.

"Cedric, I will inform Luna of what happened, here is the portkey. The password is, Moons love."

Cedric smiled and nodded before taking the crescent moon pendent and saying the password. He disappeared to Draconic Academy where he would be attending from now on.

"Okay Harry, you take the body back to Hogwarts, I will be waiting for you."

Harry nodded and Tom went back to the stands where he waited for Harry. Seconds later, the boy and the body appeared.

Harry started sobbing and saying, he's back, he's back, Voldemort is back. Tom and Cissa as well as anyone else who was in on the plan were trying not to laugh and Tom could see Harry in the corner pretending to sob but really trying not to laugh.

Harry left as soon as he saw Luna run with tears streaming down her face.

"Shit!" he muttered as he took off after her.

He caught up to her easily.

"Luna!"

The younger girl turned to him and glared.

"Why would my Lord kill him!? He was on your side!" Harry nodded and hugged her.

"Cedric is not dead! That is a fake and Cedric is in hiding. He couldn't tell you because we needed you to do exactly what you just did. Now I need you to tell your father that you want to transfer to Draconic and we are set!"

Luna calmed and agreed to do as told. Harry went on to tell her that Lucius would be collecting letters from those that wanted to transfer.

She promised to have her father send in a letter and they walked back to the stands.

**1 month later**

The funeral had just concluded and the different schools were getting ready to leave. Durmstrang was first, quickly followed by Beauxbatons.

Draconic was the last to prepare to leave but Harry truly couldn't wait to go. He wanted to hear what Lucius would say since he was getting ready to burst into the headmasters with the letters and drag the transfers to Draconic as well as Sev was going to quit his job.

"Come, Love, it is time to go."

Harry nodded and mounted Renia while Tom took Damon.

"Bye, everyone, I shall see you all very soon!"

The two beasts leapt into the sky, quickly followed by the rest of the Academy.

**In Hogwarts…Headmasters office**

Albus was grumbling. He knew now that he had made a grave mistake and could only hope that the brat, Seth, would be able to help in the defeat of Voldemort.

Albus was brought out of his musings by a knock.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened to reveal Rowena, Godric, Salazar and Lucius.

"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked though he was far from happy.

Lucius smirked and dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"These are the children whose parents are transferring them to Draconic."

Rowena stepped forward.

"It is our decision on who goes, we just wanted to inform you beforehand. The list is, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini. Also, Minerva and Severus are handing in their resumes."

With that, the four people walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Albus behind.

Lucius went straight to Luna Lovegood.

"Here is the portkey. This will take you to Cedric, the password is, Care."

Luna smiled and did as told, disappearing with a pop.

**In the dorm room of Cedric Diggory**

Cedric was sitting in his room when he heard a pop. Turning to the door, he smiled when he saw Luna standing in the doorway.

"Luna…" he breathed and walked forward to wrap his love in a hug.

"I love you…"

He kissed her and pulled her toward the bed…

* * *

**The rest of that will be up to you!!! Yes the sex was implied!!!!**

**The next Chapter will start when Harry is 16!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	9. I Love You

**A/N: Harry will turn 16 in this chapter!!!**

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Humor donated by the Dark Lady!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry was happy.

His birthday was tomorrow and he had the whole day to himself since everyone else was preparing the party and the following…activities that Tom had planned.

He was nervous but he was also very happy.

The two years since the competition had been rough since he now had to plan all the raids and once had to give proof that he was back by launching an attack on the ministry.

Harry had been very worried about him that night but was so happy when Tom got back. If it hadn't been for Narcissa, Harry would have lost his virginity against another wall.

Harry planned a nice ride and, since it was nearly dinner time, a run back to the manor. He couldn't wait to ride the grounds!

He had gotten better at riding Damon and had never fallen off. He could also say he agreed with Godric when it came to how he rode. Side saddle really did allow you to dismount much easier.

"Damon, would you like to go out for a run?" Harry asked of the large stallion.

"Yes, that would be good."

Harry grinned and grabbed his brushes and oil and set to work.

When he was done, Damon was glowing!

"Where is Renia?" Harry wondered.

She usually never left his side so to not see her was a curious thing.

"She is helping get your party planned." Damon answered and nuzzled the back of Harry's neck.

"To think, one more year and you will come into you inheritance!"

Harry laughed. That was true, he would get revenge on James and Lily Potter.

Harry was wearing leather pants and a cutoff tee that Bella had gotten him on one of their many shopping trips.

The tee was tight and black with a dagger pointing towards his heart with blood dripping off it. There was writing on the blade that said 'Daggers kill…so does Love.' It was one of Harry's favorites.

Harry placed his hand over the garnet in Damon's chest and mounted as soon as the shadow tack appeared. Once the shadow cloak appeared, Harry flipped up the hood and cued Damon to run.

The large horse reared and pawed the sky before taking off in a full gallop.

Harry cheered and whooped when Damon spread his wings, taking flight. Harry loved to fly but a broom could never compare to flying with Damon or Renia.

Once they were steadily in the sky, Harry released the reins and flung his arms out into the air.

"I love this!"

Damon snorted and tossed his head excitedly.

It was a good few hours before Harry had Damon bring them down. After banishing the shadows, Harry groomed Damon once more and headed inside.

Harry ran to the manor when he noticed that the moon had started to rise. Running through the doors, he was surprised to see no one was around.

"Guys?" he called before walking to the dining hall. He was shocked when he was tackled to the floor by to red heads and a blond.

"Happy birthday!" Harry was shocked. The room was packed with all of their friends and family!

"My birthday is tomorrow though…what's going on?"

It was Tom who answered.

"Yes, your birthday is at midnight tonight…therefore, this party will go on until then."

Harry could see the ruby eyes darken slightly and knew exactly what Tom had planned…and Harry was all for it!

Harry pushed his friends off and walked over to the table of presents.

"Food first, then I will open these!"

Everyone nodded and Harry took his place at Tom's right at the head of the table. They all tucked in and devoured the birthday dinner as well as most of the cake.

About an hour later, they walked back to the tower of presents.

Sirius and Remus got Harry a book and broom care kit.

Cissa got him a diamond clasp for his hair and Lucius gave him a broach with the Malfoy family crest on it.

The twins built him a prank kit and Draco gave him charm bracelet that had different charms…even one that turned blue if you were pregnant…not that they told Harry that.

Severus gave him a vial that made Harry blush but stash it in his pocket. When he would answer what it was, Severus did.

"It is lube…since we all know we won't be seeing Harry for a few days.

Everyone had laughed. Charlie gave him a book on dragons and Bill gave him a spell that would help break curse wards.

Blaise gave him a earring and Theo gave him a bottle of nail polish that would never wear off unless you wanted it to.

Once he was done opening presents, the clock struck 12.

Harry was shocked when Tom dropped to one knee as the clock chimed again. On the next chime, Tom pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and on the next opened it.

Harry was shocked. Sitting in the box were two rings. One was Tom's family crest…the other was a diamond ring on a platinum setting.

"Harry Sirius Malfoy, will you give me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Harry could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks but he didn't care, he was just so happy. Dropping to the ground as well, he nodded and kissed tom on the lips.

Tom smiled and placed both rings on his left ring finger, moving the promise ring to his right hand.

"I think I may have to stop giving you rings!" Tom joked, but Harry knew that he was ecstatic.

Harry looked around suddenly when he heard a massive pop. He quickly noticed that everyone had decided to leave the manor.

"Hey!" Harry squeaked when Tom suddenly lifted him from the floor and walked out of the room.

**Lemon!!!!**

"Now for the second part of my gift."

Tom kicked open the door to his rooms and tossed Harry onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him and kissing him.

Harry moaned into the kiss and instantly opened his mouth when Tom's tongue lapped at his lips.

Tom moved away from his lips to trail hot kisses along his jaw and to his ear.

Harry mewled when Tom licked his ear before nipping at the lobe.

Tom and Harry had never really gone past deep kissing so most of the sensations were new to Harry.

Tom pulled at the hem of Harry's shirt so Harry sat up slightly, allowing Tom to remove the cloth. Tom took a moment to look at Harry's beautiful flesh before he pressed his lips to Harry's throat.

Trailing kissed down his collar bone, Tom bit and licked at a particularly sensitive spot before moving lower on Harry's chest.

Taking one of the rose colored buds in his mouth, Tom nipped at it and reveled in the mewl it drew from Harry who arched into the contact.

"Toooom." He whined and lifted his hips to jerk slightly against Tom's hips.

Tom smirked and pinned Harry's hips with his free hand, His other already playing with the snap on the leather.

Finally undoing Harry's pants, Tom quickly pulled them and Harry's boxers of and tossed them to the floor.

Harry lifted his hands and started on the buttons of Tom's shirt.

"To many clothes." He complained as he removed Tom's.

Tom chuckled slightly but let Harry undress him until they were both naked.

Laying Harry back into the pillows, Tom continued his explorations of Harry's body, leaving love bites the whole way.

Nipping at Harry's belly button, Tom skipped over Harry's arousal and went to work, nipping at his thighs.

Harry keened and mewled at this, his thighs shaking for the pleasure.

"So sensitive." Tom remarked.

Harry didn't answer, he just continued to pant. Tom looked up and locked eyes with emerald green eyes, darkened by lust to a forest green, staring right at him.

Tom moved up till his mouth was level with Harry's weeping cock and breathed on the tip.

Harry keened and whimpered. He tried to thrust up but Tom still had his hips pinned.

Deciding that it was a bit cruel to keep teasing the younger boy, Tom took Harry into his mouth.

Harry cried out, making unintelligible words. Tom smirked as he heard small hisses of yesss and more.

Tom licked the slit at the top before raking his teeth lightly over the weeping organ. Harry arched again, screaming Tom's name as he came hard in Tom's mouth.

Tom sucked until he had gotten every drop, licking up the excess before moving up to kiss Harry, allowing him to taste himself.

Harry moaned kissed back while Tom reached for the vial of lube that Severus had given Harry.

Finding it, he coated three fingers and moved his hand to Harry's puckered hole.

Tom gently pushed the first one in. Harry's eyes instantly shot open and he tried to move away but Tom kissed him and whispered to him that it will be okay.

Harry relaxed and Tom pushed the second finger in, waiting for the ring of muscle to relax again, Tom wiggled the fingers inside of harry slightly before he heard Harry moan in pleasure.

Harry arched. He had never felt pleasure like this and he felt his cock give an interested twitch. The pleasure coming through him felt like an iron to the skin.

Tom added a third finger and Harry didn't even react, soon he was even moving himself on the fingers.

When Tom removed them, Harry whined and pushed his hips down in search of the fingers.

Tom smirked and lubed his own cock before positioning himself at Harry's twitching hole.

"I love you, Harry."

With that, Tom thrust in up to the hilt, knowing that the slower he went the more it would hurt.

Harry screamed and clutched at Tom's shoulders.

"Hurts…" he whined as tears leaked from his eyes.

Tom kissed his eyes and licked away the tears while he waited for Harry to adjust to his size.

When he finally felt Harry start to relax, he moved slowly. Pulling slightly out and then pushing back in.

Changing his angle slightly, he smirked when Harry arched up and mewled in pleasure.

Tom stepped up the past as Harry started to hiss, More, Faster, Harder, Deeper.

The constant assault on his prostate was making Harry dizzy but he loved it. He had never felt something so good!

That was until Tom started to stroke Harry in time to his thrusts.

Harry gasped and writhed as Tom pounded into his waiting depths.

"Toooom, gonna cuuuum." Harry whined.

Tom kissed him and moved his lips to Harry's ear.

"Cum for me, Harry."

The sound made Harry's body come alive with pleasure as he came harder than ever before.

Tom gasped as Harry's already tight hole spasmed around him.

Thrusting in three more times, Tom came deep within Harry.

"Harry!" he yelled before collapsing to the side and rolling so that harry rested on his chest.

Gently lifting Harry so that he slid out with a wet pop, He conjured the blanket to cover them.

"That was…wow." Harry drifted off with that.

Tom laughed lightly and kissed Harry's sweaty brow.

"I love you."

Tom drifted off as well…Neither noticed the mark on Harry's chest which had bloomed, or the other rose bud that had started to grow next to it.

**Next Morning**

Harry went to stretch but moaned as pain shot up his back. Tom had been asleep but quickly _accioed _a pain potion and fed it to Harry who drank it as though it would save his life.

Once he was out of pain, Harry tried to get up again only to find that his hips refused to function.

"Tom, I want a bath, carry me!" Harry pouted until Tom picked him up. Just as Tom placed him in the bath, he froze.

"Harry, look at the mark!" he exclaimed.

Harry did and gasped as he saw a black rose on his chest. He followed the stem with his eyes and gasped again when he saw another bud.

"What does this mean?" he asked in awe.

Tom shook his head, eyes still locked on the mark.

"I don't know. It was only supposed to bloom to tell me that you had reached the set age for us to have sex."

Harry nodded.

"We will have to look it up later. For now, let us take our bath, I have school tomorrow."

Tom nodded and they bathed…taking a bit of a detour but were finally clean about two hours later.

Harry was just getting dressed when Narcissa came to the door. Banging loudly.

"Tom, Harry, get your dark Lord and lady asses out here! Your death eater's want to set up a meeting to meet Harry in a few months!" she yelled through the door.

Tom groaned but answered the door.

"We will be out in a minute."

With that he slammed the door in her face.

Harry smirked and grabbed a pair of tight leather pants and a stretchy tight blue top that clung to him in all the right ways.

Walking over to the mirror, Harry played with his hair a bit before taking matching blue silk ribbons and tying his hair in pigtails.

Casting a charm to make them twist around slightly, he turned to Tom.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Tom looked up and smiled.

"You look wonderful. You are wearing the ring's today?" he asked as he glanced at Harry's left hand.

Harry nodded.

"I cast an invisibility spell on them so that only those who know about the rings can see them."

Tom nodded and led Harry out the door and to the library where Cissa was waiting.

"Now what do my stupid death eaters want so I can go Crucio them?" he asked.

Harry laughed and took a seat on the couch.

"They want you to introduce your Queen to the ENTIRE group, not just those of the inner and elite circles."

Tom sighed.

"That is logical but I will be married first."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement before turning to Narcissa.

"How are my friends settling in? I am sure they are causing all sorts of trouble?"

Narcissa groaned.

"I am going to kill those twins! I swear, they are constantly jumping Draco! I think they need the same talk that I gave you Tom."

Tom shuddered and nodded since he would love to see the twins get yelled at. Harry laughed again but said nothing.

"Now, I want to know preferences for the wedding. You guys are not doing anything for this. Lucius, Bella and I are doing this!"

Tom chuckled and turned to Harry.

"The colors are green red and…well, let's go with white, we will be traditional."

Harry agreed.

"I also want to add the flowers as roses. I am also going to change the dress myself for the reception. Those colors will be black red and green."

Narcissa smiled and agreed that that would be perfectly lovely.

Harry agreed and they chatted for awhile while Tom went to chat with Lucius.

"Lucius, I came to thank you for all of this. Harry is very happy."

Lucius nodded.

"We did this because he is our son. I really do care for him. Also, you are having a winter wedding if that is okay."

Tom laughed.

"Winter sounds fine. We can have snow fairies around the wedding to add sparkles…you know how he loves sparkles. We should have it out in the snow, but keep everything warm."

Lucius nodded and took down some notes.

"The reception shall be held in doors. The week after that is when I will do the meeting with the death eaters."

Lucius took down more notes and agreed that that was a very good idea.

Tom went back to Harry who was just finishing up with Cissa.

"Tom! I have to go see Bella to pick out a few things concerning makeup and hair!" he called excitedly.

Tom nodded. This would give him a chance to take care of quite a few things that he had been shirking for the sake of hanging out with Harry.

It was night time by the time they met up once again.

**Two and half weeks later**

Harry was sitting in Charlie's class when he felt a bit dizzy. Trying to ignore it, he focused on the book when he felt nauseous on top of it.

Going to get up, he felt light headed. All he heard was Charlie go "Fuck" and then everything went black.

When Harry woke up next, he was in his dorm room with all of his friends around his family around him.

'What the hell happened." He croaked and looked around.

Tom was the first to react.

"You fainted."

Harry tried to think but his brain felt like it was on standby.

"Why?" he whispered, getting worried.

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's wrist. The charm of a baby was blue.

"You are pregnant."

Harry jumped up.

"Pregnant…WHAT!" he screeched. Tom flinched and held his hands up.

"It's okay love. I am ecstatic about this."

Harry fixed him with a glare.

"Oh, so because the Dark Lord is happy with this, then it is all fine!? Take me home, NOW." Harry ordered.

Tom flinched but did as told.

Once they were home, Harry rounded on him.

"I am 16! Why didn't you use protection! We are in the middle of a war but no, don't worry about what could go wrong!"

Harry stormed out of the room before Tom could say anything. Just as harry left the room he yelled over his shoulder.

"Have fun sleeping on the COUCH!" with that, he slammed the door.

Tom sighed and was going to go after him when he heard many pops of apparition.

Turning around, he saw, Narcissa, Bella, Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Draco, The Twins, Charlie, Rabastan and Rodolphus.

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius and Charlie all turned away from Tom to glare at the others.

"They are getting married! He has had to wait 16 years, give the man a break." Lucius growled.

Narcissa and Bella walked past all of them and left the room. It wasn't long until the only one left glaring at Tom was Severus.

"You don't even know what you did or why he is angry. He saw the war, Tom. In his vision, he saw the war! Can you tell me that you thought he would be happy about being pregnant while the war is going on!"

Tom was shocked. He hadn't thought about it that way.

"I suggest you think about a good way to explain how you will keep both him and your unborn child alive."

Tom nodded mutely and Severus swept out of the room to follow the others.

When Severus entered Harry's room, he found the boy crying and not letting anyone else near him.

"Harry, you are not this weak. Think about it. You are strong enough to overcome all of this and be able to destroy your enemies."

Severus moved to the bed and smiled slightly when the boy rolled over to curl up in his lap.

Severus ran his fingers through the midnight black tresses and kept speaking.

"You will make a wonderful mother and Tom will be an amazing father. You have a wedding to be at on December 21 and a baby to birth in May. We will get everything ready. Trust us to make sure you are safe."

Harry nodded but looked up with wet emerald eyes.

"I won't forgive him yet. I want him to think about what he has done, will you all help me make him think I still hate him?" he asked softly.

Draco broke the tension by laughing.

"Of course we will! We also have to pranksters on our side! Also, a bit of news since we are all talking about kids…I am pregnant."

With that, Draco and the twins ran from the room before Cissa could strangle them.

Surprisingly, Cissa didn't scream or run after them.

When Harry asked why, she smiled.

"I am not angry at either of you or your lovers. I am a bit more worried about you because you are at the center of the war but Draco has always said how much he wanted kids so I can't be to angry."

"I also know that you and Tom will be great parents so I am more worried than angry though I am miffed about how he is acting, as though the war is on hold because you are pregnant!"

Harry grinned.

"Then for the next week, we will make his life hell till he realizes what he did wrong."

That was the plan but no one expected what Tom would do.

**Four days into the plan**

The twins had been torturing Tom for the past four days, Harry may or may not hate him and Tom was worried sick about how he was.

Severus had told him that Harry had really bad morning sickness and he was very worried.

It happened in the early hours of the morning that Tom heard something from his spot on the couch…he decided to head Harry's warning and do as told.

Tom was asleep when he heard sobbing coming from down the hall.

Following the noise, Tom found himself in the kitchen where Harry was sitting with his head in his hands, sobbing.

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry jumped and Tom's heart clenched when Harry looked at him with tear stained cheeks and large scared emerald eyes.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were hugging and kissing.

When they stopped, Tom took a seat with Harry curled in his lap.

"What happened?" he tried again.

Harry sighed and buried his face in Tom's chest.

"I had a nightmare. You were under the imperious and killed our baby right in front of me. Then I killed you with accidental magic because I was so scared. James and Lily were there, calling me a slut for being pregnant and then our baby's corpse said it was all my fault!"

Harry was sobbing again and Tom was at a loss as to do.

"I know how to throw off the imperious and I would never kill you. This little one will love you and together with all of our friends and family, we shall protect it and any others we have. We are going to arrange a raid on James and Lily Potter so that you never have to fear them."

This seemed to calm Harry enough because he soon fell asleep.

When Tom went to stand, he saw Cissa and Severus standing in the door way.

"We were wondering when he would forget the silencing charm. This has been going on for three days but you have probably just fixed the problem. Take him to his bed and stay there with him. He will accept you back."

Tom nodded and carried Harry to bed. After placing him under the covers, he crawled in himself.

"I love you."

Tom kissed Harry's forehead and hugged him tightly to his chest.

They fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Okay!!!!**

**Next Chapter will be out soon!**

**Good for me, TWO Chapters in two days!!! **

**Please Review!!!!!**

**No chapter till I get at least 5 reviews!!!!**


	10. Genders and Shopping

**A/N: Some of you said you don't like Harry dressed as a girl. In response to that, I have a **_**MALE**_** friend that is helping me with clothing design. He is the one that recommended the clothes being what they are. Also, it is my STORY! I can dress him like a girl if I want!!!**

**As for those who so kindly reviewed this story and got me over 100! I thank you!!!!**

**This is in dedication to you!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

**Humor donated by The Dark Lady!!!**

**Hieihayley: I loved the song!!! Thank you, it was funny!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry awoke that morning feeling warm and happy.

Tom and him were happily back together. After a few terse fights, Harry had forgiven the older man and it was now October 16th. Cissa gave Harry his own room so that Tom could stay over and gave his old bed to Draco so that he could be with the twins.

Both Harry and Draco were about 3 months along and Draco was just starting to show while Harry only lost his muscles. Today they would have their first Muggle ultra sound. The magical ones were good but they never heard the heartbeat and Harry wanted to.

Harry quickly got dressed in dark jeans and a red tee shirt. After tying his hair up, he left the room. Tom had left much earlier but would be meeting him at the doctor's office.

After walking down the hall, 3 doors, Harry knocked twice before entering.

He smiled when he saw the blond trapped between two sleeping red heads.

"Drake! Forge! Gred! Get your asses up now!" Harry said as he ripped the blanket away from them. He used their pet names so that they knew it was him.

"Five more minutes…" Fred murmured and snuggled into Draco's neck.

Harry sighed and walked to the sink. Turning on the tap, he called over his shoulder.

"Do you guys need another lesson in don't fuck with a pregnant water mage?" Harry asked as he filled the sink.

All he got in return was a loud snore.

Sighing, he made a water ball and carried it to the bed. Levitating it over the bed, he chilled it and gave his last warning.

"Up now or take a cold shower!" Harry ordered.

When no one even twitched, Harry dropped the ball.

"Harry!" the three screamed in unison.

Harry laughed.

"I warned you all. Get dressed now or we will be late!" Harry left then and waited till they were ready.

"How are we getting to the doctors?" Draco asked as they walked out to the Academy and on to the grounds.

"We are going by apparition. Before you even ask, yes we are doing this illegally but I have permission from Cissa."

The twins nodded.

"We have been doing illegal apparition for ages! Come on, we can make sure you guys are okay."

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Fred who ignored it in favor of wrapping an arm around his waist. George hugged Draco and with a pop, both parties were gone.

They landed in an ally way outside of a café on Diagon ally, where they were going to meet Tom.

Harry walked into the café, took a seat at the bar and waited for the waitress.

"Hello, what can I get you." A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked with a flirty smile.

"A hot cocoa and a cup of black tea, cream and sugar on the side."

The waitress took down the order but didn't leave. Harry knew what she wanted and it annoyed him.

"Are you meeting a girl?" she asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

Harry grimaced and shook his head.

"I am meeting a man."

Just as he said that, Tom walked up to the table.

Instantly assessing the situation, Tom smirked.

"Hello, Love." Tom said and took a seat next to Harry, placing an arm around his shoulders.

Tom looked around for the twins and Draco and laughed when he saw them totally ignoring their waitress in favor for a snog session.

The waitress turned on her heels and walked away to place their orders. The witch sent evil glares Tom's way.

Harry smiled at Tom before checking him over once he noticed the glamour.

"I like that glamour…I like your hair…"

Tom laughed as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I am glad you like it. Now, as soon as you are ready we will go. You are seeing a doctor that is one of my death eater's so he will keep his mouth shut about you and Draco being pregnant."

Harry nodded.

"When we are done with the shopping, I want to do a bit of baby shopping. I know you shouldn't buy clothes until the baby is born but I do need furniture for the baby."

Tom nodded and leaned forward for a quick kiss as the waitress came back with their drinks. She sneered at them and slammed their drinks down before stalking away.

Tom smirked and picked up his drink and tossed some money on the table.

"Let us get to your appointment before you are late."

They grabbed the twins on way out and headed down the street to the small hospital.

Upon entering, Harry grimaced at the sight of both men and women in different stages of pregnancy though most seemed to be in the puking stage.

Harry hadn't had much from that stage but He had been told by Severus that it might not be too rough on him because he was young and healthy.

Draco on the hand had been very sick and was still vomiting in the morning even though it should have calmed down by now.

"Harry Malfoy and Draco Malfoy!" a nurse called. Harry took Tom and Draco's hands and led them in.

George and Fred followed closely behind them. Harry was very happy about all of it!

"Wait here and one of you get on the table. The doctor shall be in soon." The nurse said with a pleasant smiled.

Harry turned to Draco and told him to get on the table.

Draco smiled and did as told while Harry took a seat on Tom's lap.

The door opened to admit a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the group before walking over to the side of the table.

"You know, when I started using the Muggle way for ultrasound, I never thought I would be so popular! Now, who is the father of this one?"

Fred and George stood up.

"We are."

The doctor blinked a few seconds and grinned.

"Well then, how far along are you? In weeks please."

Draco grinned.

"Me and Harry are both 13 weeks." He said.

The doctor nodded and looked from Harry to Draco.

"Well then, we can't tell you the sex of the baby yet but we can show the initial vitals."

Harry and Draco both nodded that that was fine and the doctor gelled the sonar and smiled at Draco.

"Lift your shirt a bit. Sorry but this is going to be a little cold."

Draco did and the man placed the sonar on Draco's stomach. After moving it for a second, an image appeared on the screen.

"And that is your ba…babies!" the Doctor grinned.

Draco gasped.

"Twins! I am going to have twins!" he exclaimed.

The doctor nodded.

"A set of very healthy twins…and active, see how they keep moving? You should be feeling a fluttering."

Draco nodded and Harry smiled at his friend.

"We will print you a picture of the sonogram for you to frame. Go to the bathroom and wipe off the gel while I get your friend ready."

Draco hopped of the table and Harry stood to take his place.

Harry smiled at the Doctor.

"What is your name?" Harry asked. The doctor grinned.

"I am Naver Declan."

Harry nodded.

"I am Harry Malfoy."

Naver nodded and cleaned the sonogram before applying new gel to it.

"Shirt, up." He said with a smile.

Harry did as told just as Draco came back into the room.

He hissed as the gel touched his stomach but it warmed quickly and soon an image appeared on the monitor.

"Well now! You are having one, and you are great so far! The baby looks like it will be very healthy!"

Harry smiled and got up to get the gel off. Once he was ready, Naver led them to the counter where he printed out the two pictures.

"You can spell these to move. I hope to see you back in 4 weeks and we will try to guess about the gender of the baby."

Harry and Draco smiled and walked out with Tom, George and Fred following.

"We are going shopping! Draco, sorry to say, but let's get you some maternity clothes. If you are having twins…well, let's get it just in case."

Draco grumbled but agreed and they headed off to the babies and mothers shop.

"Okay! Fred, George, Lucius is giving you Draco's furniture but you will need on more crib. I need all new furniture because I can't get mine. I put together lists but did Lucius say anything else about what you may need?"

Draco thought about it and nodded.

"He said I would need to bottles and a bassinet since mine was given to a friend."

Harry nodded.

"I can pick those out. Draco, I am going to trust you to buy my clothes as well."

Draco nodded and walked towards the clothing area with the twins.

"Are you sure it is safe to leave it up to him?" Tom asked with a smirk.

Harry sighed.

"No, I am not because I have a feeling that I am going to end up in pink! Thank Merlin for magic so that I can change the color. Now come on, Lucius told me that Draco's crib was made of oak so we will get a dark walnut to match."

Tom nodded and followed Harry.

As they entered the furniture section, a sales lady walked up.

"You two are such a lovely couple! Are you going to need any help?" she asked pleasantly.

Harry smiled at the woman and handed over his list.

Soon they had bottles, diapers, and anything else tiny that they needed.

As far as furniture went, they had dressers, changing beds and cabinets. Now they needed the bassinets and cribs.

The lady, Nora, led them to the crib section.

"What color's and wood are you looking for?" she asked.

Harry told her about wanting a walnut one for Draco and she showed them to a lovely spindle bared crib with natural finish. The mattress was a stiff bed that Nora explained would keep the baby from suffocating if they rolled over.

"Now on to your cribs! What are you looking for?" she asked again.

Harry looked around and spotted a beautiful ebony wood crib! (tell me if you want a picture of the crib.)

It was a modern style crib that Harry just had to have!

"That, that is the crib I want!"

Tom looked to where Harry was pointing and smiled when he saw the crib.

"You have wonderful taste love. We will take that one."

Nora smiled and agreed that it was a wonderful choice.

After she gave the sales person their orders, she returned to ask about bassinets.

Harry and Tom looked around for three bassinets. He wanted something that they could use for all of their kids. He instantly saw what he wanted.

It was a circular bassinet that they could keep in their room. It was made of ebony and had a skirt around the bottom made of black lace and a curtain made of a warm black fabric. They bought matching sapphire blue bedding and were set with their bassinet.

Next they had to find Draco's.

After looking around a bit, Harry found what he wanted.

One was a traditional style one that was in cream with gold ribbons that Harry changed to silver and pure white.

The other was a slightly more modern one because it was on wheels and was in blue and white.

Both had lace and ribbons but Harry knew that they would fit in with the theme of Draco's rooms.

Harry on the other had was going for modern so his choices were based as such.

"Thank you Nora, you have been a wonderful help!" Harry thanked the woman.

Nora smiled.

"I have two myself. Bring you and your friends kids in when they are born! I would love to get some pictures."

Harry nodded and went off to find Draco. When he saw the blond and two red heads he smiled but it quickly faded when he saw who they were with…Seth.

Tom wrapped one arm around his shoulders and walked with him to his friends. He saw as the twins took an aggressive stance in front of Draco just as they heard what Ron, who was with Seth, said.

"So you two got a whore to fuck and got him pregnant! I knew Malfoy was easy!"

Tom swallowed when he saw Harry's eyes flash a horrible shade of green that eerily reminded him of the Avada Kadavra.

Before anyone could react, Harry stormed up and punched Seth in the cheek.

He turned to Tom and smirked but his eyes were still Avada Kadavra colored.

"You all keep joking that I am a girl but I would suggest you remind people not to fuck with me."

Turning back to Seth and Ron, he pressed a foot on Seth's chest before he could get up. He smirked at Ron.

"Ron…I should leave you to your brothers but I would much rather beat the snot out of you."

Harry threw a right hook that landed squarely on Ron's nose, snapping it.

Ron fell to the floor, clutching his nose and making some kind of crying noise.

"Hey, Seth, what are you even doing in a baby shop?"

Seth stared wide eyed at him.

"We saw you guys enter and wanted to have a little fun."

Seth tried to sound strong but there was a slight waver to his words. He hadn't known that Harry was actually a really good fighter.

Gaining courage, Seth spoke up again.

"Don't tell me you are knocked up to!? Hah, I knew you were a whore!"

Harry shook his head and removed his foot. As soon as Seth stood though, Harry socked him in the eye, landing the boy on his but once more.

"I suggest you both leave…NOW!" Seth jumped up and pulled a still crying Ron out of the store. Just as he reached the door he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm telling mom!" he yelled.

Harry laughed.

"You do that Seth, I will tell mine and we will see who wins that one!"

Seth and Ron left the store. Harry turned to Draco and smiled at the blond.

"Jeeze, what happened to the Malfoy fuck off attitude? I thought with pregnancy hormones you would of killed both of them!"

Draco laughed slightly and nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I was just a little shocked."

Harry nodded.

"Well, at least you won't have to see those fuck ups anymore!"

They walked up to the counter so that Draco could pay for the clothes and Harry the furniture. Harry and Draco decided that they would show what they got when they got home. The stuff would have arrived when they got to Riddle Manor.

Harry opted for grabbing a quick lunch before heading home.

They were lucky enough that no one noticed them while they were out and they arrived home in a little over an hour.

They had had the stuff sent to Riddle Manor since Harry's nursery would be there. They would send Draco's stuff to Malfoy Manor later.

"Okay, so I bought you close that will still let you look like a guy but a pregnant guy. Just some cotton button ups and sweat pants!"

Harry laughed.

"You mean no pink!?" he joked.

Draco smacked him in the arm but laughed.

"Okay then, I shall reveal what I bought you guys!"

Harry first enlarged the walnut crib which Draco loved and then the two bassinets which the twins thanked him for because they were heirloom material.

Draco wanted to see what Harry had bought for himself.

He showed them the bassinet first which Draco thought was perfect for the future dark lord or lady! That was put to shame though when he showed them the crib.

"My god, that is beautiful! You will be able to use that forever!"

Harry nodded excitedly.

"I know, when I saw it, I just had to have it!"

Tom laughed.

"You both sound like girls!"

Harry turned and raised his fist.

"Do you need the same lesson as Seth?" he threatened but the smirk on his face proved he was joking.

"No, sir!"

Harry laughed and hugged Tom.

"I can't wait to hold our little one…" he murmured into his lovers chest.

Tom smiled and hugged Harry back.

"Yes, I can't wait either."

Draco and the twins bid them goodnight and headed back to the Academy to get some sleep a few hours later.

Harry fire called Cissa to tell her that he wanted to spend the night at Tom's. She agreed but said he at least had to show up for his afternoon classes.

Harry agreed and said goodnight before going to bed himself.

As he lay, curled up next to Tom, he placed his hand over his stomach and smiled. He couldn't wait to see his little one!

**4 Weeks later**

Four weeks later found Harry, Draco, Tom, Fred and George back in Naver's office.

"You boys ready to find out what you are having?" Naver asked with a smile.

Harry and Draco nodded. It was decided that since Draco went first last time, Harry would go this time!

"Hop up on the table and let us get a look at you!"

Harry did, pulling up his shirt to reveal a bit of a bulge starting to form.

Hissing as the cool gel touched his stomach, he looked at the monitor to see his baby.

"Hmm, it is pretty active…Ah! I think we have a baby girl there!"

Harry smiled and turned to Tom who smiled back.

"Our own little princess." Tom whispered and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry leapt up and went to wash off the gel while Draco got ready.

He came out just as the image came into focus.

"Well, this one is a bit easier…two little boys!"

Fred and George high fived each other and smiled at their blond lover who grinned back.

"Two little demons! Those two will kill us all!" Harry cried out while laughing.

Draco stuck his tongue out.

"Not as bad as crazy boy and his evil lover!"

Harry returned the stuck out tongue just as Draco left the room.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Now you just have to make it through the wedding and the meeting and you are all set!"

Harry nodded and returned the hug.

'The wedding….' He thought to himself. He really couldn't wait!

They went home to pick up a few things before heading over to Malfoy Manor. His father and mother were ecstatic to hear about the twin boys and gave Harry plenty of hug about a girl.

Cissa had always wanted a little girl and was happy that her second son would be having one!

"I am so proud of you both!" she exclaimed and wrapped both in a hug.

Lucius gave them each a smiled and a pat on the back before turning to the fathers of the three children.

"You three better treat my boys right or I will personally castrate you."

Fred and George made nervous grabs for their jewels while Tom just smirked.

"Dually noted, Lucius."

Harry smacked Tom in the arm.

"No threatening my father; and father, no threatening my lover. Jeeze, what are you guys, 8?"

Tom laughed.

"This is just the way guys are."

Harry sighed.

"Maybe I should rethink the whole 'be a man' thing…"

The others laughed and Harry grinned.

He was happy to be with those that cared and that he would soon have a baby…even if the war still rained heavy in his mind…

* * *

**Please Review!!!!**

**The wedding will be in the next chapter!!!!**


	11. Weddings and Meetings

**Love is Blood deep: 11**

**A/N: O-O OMG I'm back! I am so sorry for such a long wait! **

**I have got to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and have encouraged me to keep going so THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, moving on: This chapter will contain a time skip to the 20-21 week of pregnancy, AKA the wedding time! Harry is half way through pregnancy and is now experiencing the weird food cravings! Yippee…so that is where we start, the morning of the wedding!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you all!**

**/**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 11: Weddings and Meetings!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**General PoV**

**December 21st **

Harry groaned as he was shaken awake by multiple people.

"Leave…" he whined and rolled over. He heard someone snort in amusement.

"Well if you want to miss your wedding be my guest."

Harry bolted upright, almost colliding with Draco. "Wait, today!" Harry yelled.

Draco nodded and stood up straight, his belly sticking out.

Draco was twice the size of Harry with his twins while Harry's belly button had recently popped and his belly was getting rounded quite nicely.

Harry groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed while pushing himself up.

"Let's go Drake." He said and grabbed a bathrobe to cover himself with.

Harry and Draco made their way to Bella's room that had been transformed into a huge dressing room with mirrors everywhere.

They were staying at Malfoy Manor which had been completely decorated with wedding garb just for this day.

"There you are!" Cissa exclaimed as Harry pushed open the doors.

Harry smiled tiredly at her and plopped down into a chair in front of a huge vanity.

"I had just fallen asleep when Drake woke me up." Harry explained.

Bella tsked as she came over to start on his hair.

"Oh look at your eyes love, you've got bags under them. Well it's a good thing I thought ahead and gave us plenty of time to get you ready."

She set to work washing his hair while Cissa brought over bottles of skin creams.

They set to work quickly, finishing the cleansing as fast as possible.

As soon as his skin was shining with health and his hair was silky smooth, Cissa lead him over to a wardrobe that contained his clothes.

She opened the wardrobe to show him a white robe with a green sash and knee high white boots.

Cissa helped him into the silky fabric and tied the green velvet sash.

The sash worked as an empire waist that showed his baby bump nicely.

Draco grabbed the boots and helped Harry put them on.

"Okay, this is something new…now we need the rest." Harry said with a smiled. Cissa nodded.

Bella smirked and reached in her pocket and pulled out a white garter with red ribbons and green lace.

"This is mine but you can barrow it." She said with a smirk.

Harry nodded, "Now I need something old and something blue." He tapped his chin. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Cissa stood and opened the door to reveal Lucius.

"Harry, I have a gift for you." Lucius said with a slight smile when he saw the boy.

He reached in his pocket a pulled out a small box. Harry opened it and instantly teared up.

Inside the box was a pendant that had been his grandmothers.

It was a lapis lazuli crescent moon with a silver rose twisting around it.

"I hope this can cover blue and old?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded emphatically and hugged his father. Lucius patted him on the back before stepping away.

"I will be back when you are ready." He said before stepping back out of the room.

Harry turned back to Cissa, Drake and Bella. "Ok, let's get this show on the rode."

Bella smiled and lead him back to the chair so she could do his hair.

Pulling two front strands, she twisted them before curving them around his head to meet with the back.

She then placed a silver flower shaped hair pin in his hair to keep it in place.

When she was done, she turned him to face her. "You look beautiful Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled back with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Now, we just have to wait for Severus with the flowers and we can get you on your way." As though summoned, Severus stepped in to the room.

"Harry, I bring you your flowers." The man stated in a bored manor though he has a bit of a smile.

"Thank you!" Harry stood and turned to the man with a brilliant smile.

Severus handed him a bouquet of beautiful roses. It was a mix of red, white, and black roses, the stems were covered in a vibrant green satin.

Harry inhaled the delicate scent of the roses before turning and walking to a mirror in the room.

The sleeves of the robe tied at the wrist with green satin ribbons before flowing softly up his arms.

The robe then flowed down wards, only the green sash tightening it above his stomach.

The bottom flowed around him softly and you could just see the toe of hi boots underneath the hem.

Cissa walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"You look beautiful, Harry." She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get Luc dear." Bella said from somewhere behind them. Harry nodded while watching himself in the mirror.

Bella came back after about 20 minutes. Behind her was Lucius carrying something in a box.

Harry arched an eyebrow and turned with a slight smile.

Lucius smiled back and placed the box on the counter.

"It's a gift from Tom." He said in answer to the unspoken question.

Harry's face lit up instantly and hurried over to the box.

Opening the lid quickly he gasped when he saw what was inside.

Bella and Cissa came over and looked inside as well.

Sitting inside the box was a beautiful crystal tiara.

It was shaped like little flowers on tiny silver stems.

Harry lifted it out of the box gently and marveled at the tiara with its shear veil.

He turned to Bella who took the tiara and arranged it in on his head.

When she finished, she turned him to face the mirror.

"I think that make the finishing touch." She whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Well dear, me and Cissa must go check that all our boys are back from their night out and get our dresses on. You just sit here and wait till I come back." Bella said before heading out of the room.

Draco smiled at him. "You look great bro." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and went to say something but Lucius tapped his son on the shoulder.

"You had better get ready as well son." He said.

Draco nodded and hurried from the room.

Lucius turned to Harry.

"I am very proud of you_ my son_." He said with a smiled. Harry smiled back and took in what the older man was wearing for the first time that morning.

Lucius had on black robes with silver hems and his usual cane. His hair was pulled back with a leather strap.

The door opened suddenly.

Harry looked past Lucius and smiled when he saw his beautiful cat Renia.

"Ren!" he said with a smile. Renia gave him a feline grin and padded over to him.

"You look lovely young one." She said with a smile.

"Thanks" Harry said back.

"I must hurry back to your mate but I just wanted to tell you how wonderful this is and how happy this all makes me."

Harry nodded and pet the cats head.

"I will see you down in the gardens." He said with a smile.

She nodded and left the room once more.

Harry turned and glanced at the clock. It read 11:30.

"Two more hours." Harry sighed.

Lucius nodded. "Harry? I am going to check on the wedding preparations."

Lucius excused himself and Harry sunk into one of the chairs in the room, one hand resting over his belly.

He started to think back to the night before.

_Flashback _

_Harry and Tom cuddled together as the clock ticked it's way to midnight._

"_I have to go lovely…" Tom breathed as he kissed Harry's lips gently._

_Harry pouted and hugged him close even as he said "Okay."_

_Tom smiled and kissed him again._

"_Hm…maybe I should just stay…" he trailed off._

_Harry shook his head_

"_No…it's your bachelor party…you have to go." _

_Tom hugged Harry tight to his chest._

_Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door._

"_Tom, ya commin' or what?"_

_Tom sighed as they listed to Fenrir's call._

"_Go on love…they are waiting." Harry murmured even as he hugged Tom closer._

_More knocks then another call._

"_Come out or we're coming in after you!" Rabastan called._

_Tom sighed and reluctantly left Harry's embrace. _

_Tom stepped out of the room to follow the rest of the male members of the family minus Lucius._

_Harry walked up to the door and smiled at the guys._

"_You had better not be taking him to a strip club." He said with a smile._

_Mcnair laughed._

"_No Harry. Just some drinks. Don't worry, we'll have him back in time."_

_Harry nodded and Mcnair gave him a mock salute. _

"_Get some sleep brat." Fenrir said with a friendly grin._

_Harry smiled back and closed the door before heading back to the warm bed._

_Sleep was distant though and it was many hours before exhaustion finally took over._

"Harry?"

Harry was brought out of his dream world by a voice.

Looking up, he saw Lucius standing in front of him.

Tossing a glance at the clock, Harry sighed and stood.

"It's time." Lucius said with a slight grin.

Harry smiled brilliantly and held his hand out to Lucius.

Lucius tucked his hand around his elbow and lead him out of the room and to the top of the steps.

Harry smiled when he saw the gossamer ribbons lining the steps with silver bows with white carnations at the top, middle and bottom.

They stopped at the top of the steps and looked down to see Luna standing at the bottom.

Luna was his maid of honor.

Her dress was a softer shade of red silk with a long silver ribbon that tied at her waist and flowed out behind her.

In her hands was a basket of rose petals the same colors as the ones in Harry's hands.

Her ice colored hair was in pin curls and pinned away from her face.

Soon the music played, signaling that it was time for them to enter.

The doors were opened by Fenrir to reveal the gardens.

Harry's veil was lowered over his eyes and Lucius led him down the steps.

Luna started too walked down the isle of white while dropping the petals.

Harry only lifted his eyes when he felt the slightly chilled air touch his skin.

He could barely contain the gasp at the sight before him.

Every thing was dusted with snow and frost while snow fairies lit the surrounding area with their gleaming sparkles.

At the end of the isle was a white arch covered with snow dusted red and black roses.

Lining the sides of the arch was their best men and brides maids.

On the guys side stood: Rabastan as best man, Mcnair, Cedric and Rudolphus.

On the other side stood Bella, Draco (regardless of the fact he was a guy) and the twins.

Luna walked ahead and took her spot in front of Bella.

Harry looked straight ahead and caught sight of his love.

Tom stood there in a black robe with a red cloak.

His black hair was combed back from his eyes and he was staring directly at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly as they neared the arch way.

The music came to a close and Lucius tucked Harry's hand into Tom's.

"Take care of him." Lucius said though his smile dampened the threat.

Tom nodded and pulled Harry into the arch way.

Harry locked eyes with Tom before turning to the ones that would do the ceremony.

Godric, Salazar and Rowena stood before him.

Tom nodded that they were ready and Rowena started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry Sirius Malfoy in a bonding ceremony."

She continued with regular vows before turning to the true ceremony.

"Please hold out your right hands."

They did as instructed.

Godric pulled out a silver dagger and spoke the next part.

"I will now place your life energy into the ceremonial goblet."

Godric pricked both of their palms before holding their hands above the stone goblet.

Two drops of blood fell into the bowl that flashed gold and silver.

Salazar reached his hands into the bowl, as though capturing the light.

He mumbles a spell and the light transferred to Harry and Tom's wrists.

When the light settled, Godric lifted their hands into the air.

"Any one who objects this bond speak now before the blood seal settles."

No one spoke.

The light turned to cool metal and Harry looked up to see a silver and gold serpent with red eyes wound around his wrist.

Looking at Tom's, he noted that the gold and silver were reversed and that his had green eyes.

Rowena spoke again when Godric released their arms.

"Raise your hands to chest level and clasp hands."

Harry and Tom did as told, never taking their eyes from each other.

"Repeat after me: I swear to love you, care for you, and never allow true harm to come to my bonded."

They spoke in unison.

"You may now kiss your bonded."

Tom smiled and flipped Harry's veil back before leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss to end all kisses.

Harry curled his arms around Tom's neck and Tom placed his around Harry's waist.

They broke apart for air and were greeted with quite the applause.

Every guest came up to hug Harry and clap Tom on the back.

After hugs upon hugs, Tom motioned for everyone to follow Harry and him around to the back.

Beyond the hedges and to the back gardens was a beautiful black gazebo.

The gazebo was covered with red ribbons and roses with snow fairies and floating candles lighting everything.

There were tables laden with food and the huge gazebo contained the dance floor.

Tom led Harry up to a huge white wedding cake that showed a moving cake topper of Harry rocking a baby and Tom with his arm around the younger one's shoulders.

Harry picked up the large cake knife and Tom wrapped his large hands around Harry's smaller ones.

They sliced that cake and split the piece in to before feeding it to each other.

Tom stuck frosting on Harry's nose and Harry stuffed the cake into Tom's face.

They laughed and smiled before casting a cleaning charm on each other.

Music started to play and Tom pulled Harry onto the floor for the first dance.

People joined slowly, mystified by the loving sight before them.

When the finished the first dance, the sun was just setting.

Tom let Harry lead him off the dance floor.

Harry grinned as he waved his hand before him.

His dress turned jet black and the front shorted to above his knees while the back flowed to the ground.

His boots turned black and his tiara had black gems instead of clear crystals.

The veil shortened and was also jet black.

Tom smiled at Harry before turning to find Lucius behind him.

"No hogging the bride." Lucius said with a slight grin.

Cedric stepped up and bowed to Harry.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a grin.

Harry smiled back and nodded, letting Cedric lead him up to the dance floor once more.

Tom smiled as he watched his love laugh at something the other boy had said.

"Might I ask for a dance?"

Tom looked to the side and saw young Luna standing next to him, her silver eyes distant.

"Sure." Tom replied.

He led the young girl to the dance floor though their dance as cut short when Cedric stepped in; a grinning Harry behind him.

They switched partners and danced once more just before the song changed.

It was about 2 hours later, after food, drink and more dancing, that the party started to wind down.

"We will now have the father son/daughter dance. Will the bride and his father please take the dance floor?"

Lucius took Harry's arm and led him to the center of the dance floor.

The song started and Harry and Lucius started a slow waltz.

They did half the dance before Harry and Draco switched. Harry danced with Tom for the rest of the dance.

When the song finished, they shared a passionate kiss before turning to their guests.

Tom spoke up.

"A formal dinner will be held in two days time to settle all issues with Harry and to start our planning for this war to end…I hope you all still wish to help me in this."

Everyone agreed and Harry continued.

"Thank you all so much for all that you have done…and thank you in advance for helping me make this world safe for my and all of the children."

Again everyone agreed.

The party came to an end and the guest's lined the isle as Harry and Tom ran down it towards the house while getting pelted by rice.

They entered the house and laughed happily before walking up to their room.

Because of the pregnancy, they hadn't had sex because male pregnancies were more temperamental.

They did cuddle together until they finally fell asleep.

**/**

**Two days Later: The Meeting**

**General PoV**

Harry sat in Tom's lap.

His long hair flowed don his back while his emerald green button up as snug around his stomach.

Black leather pants rested under his swollen belly while green boots adorned his feet.

The clock struck ten and their guests started to flow into the room.

As they took their seats, Harry let his gaze wander over the crowd.

He saw many that were not so thrilled to see him.

"Good evening, My Lord." The mass of people called.

Tom nodded to them.

"Please, eat and then we will talk."

The others started to eat while Harry looked at the food on his plate with disinterest.

"What's wrong, Love?" Tom asked.

Harry stared at the fish and vegetables before smiling at Tom.

"I require chocolate sauce!" Harry said with a pout.

Tom stared at him for a second before nodding.

Tom called for the sauce which appeared in seconds for he knew that this was a step in the pregnancy.

Harry slathered his food in the sauce before taking a big bite.

"Mhmmmm." Harry groaned in delight.

Of course, one person had to be an idiot.

"That is disgusting. Who could love someone so foul?" someone down the table murmured loudly.

Tom watched as Harry froze, his eyes flashing that deadly shade of avada kadavra green.

"What do I have to do to make you all trust me!" Harry demanded, slamming his fist down on the Table and standing up.

Some gasped slightly at the sight of hi belly.

"I have already renounced my name, am carrying your future princess and married you Dark Lord! Tell me what more I must do!"

The same idiot spoke once more.

"Kill your parents. Then I'll trust you."

Harry growled.

"If you mean kill Lily and James, then give me three weeks… the you can have their heads."

Harry stormed out of the room.

Tom stood.

"Lucius, deal with these morons…I have to make sure he's okay."

With that, Tom also swept out of the room.

Tom went up to their room where he found Harry sobbing softly on the bed.

One look let him know that they were tears of anger.

"Am I really not enough?" Harry demanded softly.

Tom shook his head and sat next to his Little Love.

"You are more then enough, Love."

Harry hugged Tom, letting his angry tears flow onto Tom's shirt.

"I will kill them…If it means I can be accepted then I will kill James and Lily Potter."

Tom sighed but nodded.

He rocked Harry until the younger man fell asleep before heading back to the hall where all but his elite and their closest friends had gone back.

"Is he okay?" Cissa asked worriedly.

Tom nodded.

"Yes but he is determined to kill them now."

Lucius nodded.

"Then will just have to help him." Lucius stated.

"Yes." Tom agreed.

With that, the group started to go through planning while Harry slept peacefully above them.

**/**

While Harry slept, Godric, Rowena and Salazar snuck into his room and stood by his bed.

"I hate seeing him upset!" Godric whined.

Rowena nodded and Salazar grunted in agreement.

"Well, then I think we know what side we are on." Rowena stated.

Godric nodded but Salazar shook his head.

"We must remain neutral until we are needed."

Rowena sighed.

"Fine." She whined.

Renia padded into the room.

"He will be fine…let him rest you three."

The three founders nodded and stepped out of the room.

Everyone in the house felt the same though.

For Harry…they would kill _ANYONE_.

**/**

**OMG I am so happy to get this out here!**

**Thank you all of you that stuck with me!**

**Also, a message to the anonymous reviewer who think I don't know who they really are.**

**You got a bone to pick with me, then grow a pair and use an account to review because you know you were wrong and that's why we are not friends!**

**To everyone else, **

**Have fun molesting the review button!**


	12. Of Death and Disaster

**Love is Blood Deep 12**

**A/N: OMG I luv all ya awesome reviewers! You guys did such an awesome job of molesting that review button!**

**I am having fun writing again!**

**So yes yes yes again let's keep up the good work, kill a couple of Potter's and a few annoying death eaters that have pissed off Harry and Voldie for the last time!**

**As always, Please Read and Review!**

**Also, to the scum that thought it was fun to be a bitch and not sign in to review, now you have to sign in to comment Bitch.**

**To all the other anon's that were so nice, I am sorry that the problems of one made me have to block all.**

**Anyway, thank ya all so so so much!**

**Now on with the story!**

**General PoV**

Harry sat in Tom's throne, one hand on his belly the other on the arm of the chair.

Tom stood next to him, one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So tonight we attack…" Harry said softly.

Tom nodded, his hand tightening slightly.

Lucius stepped into the room.

"The raid party has been prepared."

Harry nodded, waiting for his father to continue.

"Bella, Cissa, the twins and I will be accompanying Tom and you."

Harry nodded and stood up.

At his side was his wand and Godric's sword.

Upon his head was Rowena's golden diadem rested upon his brow.

Tom led him down from the throne.

"Take me to the dungeon's first."

Tom nodded and aparated Harry and himself to the dungeon's, cell block 1.

"Hello." Harry greeted with a dark smile.

The death eater inside visibly flinched at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Greetings, Lord Harry." The death eater said, his voice shaking slightly.

Harry's eyes were the color of the avada kadavra spell.

"I just wanted to inform you that your wish is being granted. I will be killing James and Lily Potter in a few moments."

The death eater trembled in fear at the venom in each word.

"First though…I wanted to give you a present."

Harry's smile had turned happy…and that was scarier then the evil one.

"W-what's that, my Lord?" the death eater asked though he had some clue as to what Harry was going to 'give' him.

"Death by my hands." Harry's smile was still bright and happy but his eyes were flashing with anger.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the death eater.

"Good bye."

Harry whispered as he threw the killing curse at the man.

The death eater knew this was coming and just closed his eyes as the cure hit him, ending his life.

Harry turned to Tom, his expression cold.

"Let's get to the other's." Harry said in a bored tone.

Tom pulled Harry into a hug before aparating them to where the others were waiting.

As soon as they were in the room, Harry pulled away from Tom slightly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Not yet." Was all he whispered before stepping away and turning to the rest of his family.

"Let's get this over with." Harry mumbled and held his hands out to the others.

Everyone clasped hands while Harry focused on directing the apparition.

Soon, a massive pop was heard in the woods outside of the Potter home.

Harry flipped up the hood of his forest green cloak.

Everyone but Harry and Tom wore black outfits with matching cloaks.

Tom was wearing black slacks and a red shirt with a red cloak.

Harry was wearing a green button up with black leather pants that fit under his belly and his long green hooded cloak.

Harry stepped towards the house, motioning for the other's to follow him.

He led them around the back.

"I know a secret door that leads into the kitchen." Harry whispered slightly.

They all jumped when they heard the sound of 2 more aparations.

Turning, wands drawn, they waited to see who it was.

Harry almost burst out laughing when Sirius and Remus stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, mind if we join in?" Sirius asked, laughing slightly at their expressions.

Harry shook his head, laughing softly before answering.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

Harry found the door and they stopped to go over what they would do.

Lucius, Bella, Cissa and the twins as well as Remus and Sirius would enter first.

Tom would enter behind them and Harry would be last.

The others would subdue the Potter's then Harry would make his appearance and kill them before they returned.

Harry whispered a charm to unlock the door before ushering the others in, following in after making sure no one was around.

"Where is their bedroom located?" Lucius asked as soon as they all stood in the kitchen.

Harry pointed up the stairs.

"Second floor, third door on the right." He whispered.

Lucius nodded and the all took the steps as quietly as possible.

When they reached the door, Bella grinned maliciously and slammed the door open, wand drawn.

Lily and James Potter leapt up though still drowsy with sleep.

Sirius and Remus didn't give them enough time to find their wands before casting a binding spell on them.

The two hit the floor and Lucius flipped the lights on.

"Hello Jamie, Lily." Remus and Sirius said with a grin.

"Sirius?" James growled.

"Remus?" Lily gasped.

The pair smiled at them.

"Why yes deary, it really is us, but we are not the only surprise."

Bella and Cissa stepped in.

"We aren't the surprise, we are just leading them in." Bella said with an insane laugh.

Lucius stepped forward with the twins right behind him.

"If we **count as a** surprise then that would be, **surprising**." The twins said in unison.

Tom waited for them to move out of the way before stepping in.

Harry was at his side but his hood was flipped up and his head down so they couldn't see him yet.

Tom smiled at the Potter's.

"Hello Lily, James. It is so good to see you two again…though it is sad that your son is not here to say hello as well." Tom said with mock kindness.

James glared at Tom.

"You red eyed demon! Seth is going to kill you when he finds out that you killed his parents!"

Tom smiled at the man.

"Well, it isn't me that will be killing you."

Harry stepped forwards and flipped his hood up, his eyes a harsh avada kadavra green.

"It is I that will be killing you."

Lily stared at the green eyed boy with total hatred.

"How can you kill your own parents!" she screeched. Harry just smiled.

"Because this is pay back for how you treated me as a child." Harry stepped further into the light and his mother gasped.

"You little whore! You're pregnant!" she screeched again.

Harry placed a hand over his belly and smiled. "Why yes Lily dear, how good of you to point that out."

Harry turned towards James who was purple with rage.

"James, I have always despised you for what you did to me as a child but not everything boils don to you two…most of it boils down to Albus Dumbledick. Sadly though, he isn't here at the moment so I will kill you two instead."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at James.

"Time to die Jamie Boy." Harry said in a sing song voice before casting the cutting curse at James neck.

The blast severed his head from his shoulders. The head rolled down to ret in Lily's lap.

The red headed woman let out a shriek before Harry turned to her.

"Oh poor, beautiful Lily Potter." Harry tsked. "Your Husband is dead and no one is here to rescue you. Well sweet one, now it is your turn to die."

Towards the end of the sentence, Harry's voice turned cold and hard like a block of ice.

Once more casting the cutting curse, Harry severed her head from her shoulders. Bending over, he picked the two heads up by the hair and started to walk outside.

In the front, they had a gate with a metal spike on each side.

"I would love to see Seth's face when he see's this." Harry murmured before putting each head on a spike.

Turning back to Tom he smiled at his handsome husband.

"Let us go love, you need your rest." Tom said as he drew Harry into a hug.

Harry nodded against Tom's chest before pushing away slightly.

"One last thing." Harry said with a smile.

Pointing his wand at the sky, Harry muttered a spell. The dark mark appeared above the house.

"Now we can leave, my love." He smiled at everyone.

The others smiled at him and they all aparated back to the manor.

Harry yawned as soon as he entered the manor. Tom placed a hand on his head.

"Go up and rest my dear, I will be up in a bit."

Harry smiled and nodded his head before heading up the steps.

As soon as Harry was out of site, Harry turned to his friends, smiling slightly when he saw that they increased by three, Renia, Damon and Severus.

"Sev, I want you to keep an eye on Albus. Also, watch what kind of training Seth Potter endures. Renia, Damon, things are going to get harder for Harry, be there for him in the times that I can't."

The three nodded and Renia headed up the steps after Harry. Tom turned to the others.

"We must do our best to make him feel safe even if he isn't…Lucius?" Tom turned to the blond.

"Spread it around your parties that the Dark Lord has the unknown power that the prophecy told about…"

Lucius nodded and left with Cissa.

Bella turned to Tom.

"Tom, Hun, his due date is April 26 th… and his birthday will be soon after that. We should start preparing for both his inheritance and birth."

Tom nodded solemnly. "Yes…first we shall prepare to receive my daughter." Tom turned to the Twins.

"I will require an audience with you brother to find out what we will need to do about Harry's inheritance"

The twins nodded and headed out along with Bella and her family.

Tom turned to Damon.

"Damon, I have a favor to ask." Damon nodded his head for Tom to continue.

"Can you go out and gather magical beasts that would be sympathetic to our cause?"

Damon pawed the ground and tossed his head.

"Yes, I can…in fact I already know where to start…I shall gather those I can." Tom nodded and patted the large stallion's neck.

"Thank you old beast…you are a very valuable friend." Damon nodded and left the room, intent on starting his mission right away.

Tom turned for the stairs and headed up to the room Harry and he shared.

Opening the door quietly, Tom smiled at the sight before him.

Harry was laying curled on the bed asleep with Renia curled at his feet, her tail flicking back and forth in her sleep.

Tom changed into a pair of sleeping pants and crawled into bed next to his love.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, he drew the younger boy to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Harry." He whispered.

Tom drifted of to sleep with the remaining thought that no matter what happens, he will not let Harry or his child get hurt.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The scene at the Potter home the next morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Albus snarled as he watched the scene being cleaned up before him.

He had been called early in the morning that the Potter's heads had been found on the front gate and their bodies found inside.

He looked up at the dark mark.

"Damn him." He growled.

One of the investigators came up to him.

"Sir, I think you might want to take a look at this." The man said.

Albus took the note from the man and scanned it over, his expression becoming darker and darker.

It was a note that read:

_Guess who? Well it would happen to be us, you know US. We are so glad that you remember us, the two missing marauders. Well we just wanted to tell you that you are guaranteed to loose this battle._

_Go ahead, pretend we are wrong but you know we are right._

_By the way, let Seth know that we know he is a fake!_

The letter ended signed with an S&R as the signature.

Albus crumpled the letter in his hand.

He left without a word.

He needed to talk to Severus and find out what the Dark Lord was planning then he had to some how get a hold of Harry's Head Mistress and let her know what happened

Returning to Hogwarts, Albus went in search of Severus.

He found the dark haired man in his personal study.

"Severus, Tom has killed the Potter's. Did you know about this."

Severus turned to him, face showing nothing.

"No I did not. It seems that I am no longer in on the major decisions…maybe he has gotten suspicious about me."

Albus nodded.

"Do your best to get back on his good side." Albus said before leaving.

Severus sighed and sent his personal raven to Tom informing him of the encounter.

Albus went to find Seth in the great Hall.

Finding him, he told the boy to follow him to his office.

After the boy took a seat, he sighed.

"Seth, I am sorry to inform you about this so early in the morning but your parents were found dead this morning."

Seth gasped.

"No! That isn't possible!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

Albus nodded.

"It is true my boy, I am sorry to say but I confirmed it myself. Lord Voldemort killed them."

Seth sobbed and yelled until finally Albus calmed the kid down.

"We will take our revenge but first you have to go through training so that you can defeat the Dark Lord."

Seth nodded sullenly.

"From now on Seth, you will have to learn separate from your fellow classmates. You, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley will be in a class of your own."

Seth nodded.

"I will get my revenge, just wait and see."

Albus watched the boy leave his room before sending a letter to Mr. Malfoy who would know how to get a hold of Mistress Elimir.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Line Break Time Skip to a few days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days later Tom was sitting in his throne, Harry in his lap, waiting for Charlie to get there.

It was a few minutes before Charlie walked in, a smile on his face.

"Lord Tom, Lord Harry." He said in greeting with a slight bow.

Harry smiled at him and Tom nodded his head in greeting as well before Charlie started.

"As far as your inheritance goes Harry, I have been looking into water dragon and the only thing needed to keep this safe is that you will need to be in an area with free flowing water."

Tom nodded.

"I have a villa with a natural water fall and spring, will that do?" He asked.

Charlie nodded.

"It may be a good idea to take him there before he has the princess since his dragon instincts will feel more at ease near water."

Tom nodded.

"Then we shall take a trip up there when we get near his due date."

Charlie was about to say more when Lucius slammed into the room.

"My Lord, sorry to disturb you but I have some urgent news."

Tom nodded for Lucius to continue.

"Albus has ordered that Harry be sent to Hogwarts for training with his brother."

Cissa stepped in behind Lucius.

"Can't you just say no?" Harry asked.

Cissa shook her head.

"No my dear we can't. He has started a Britton wide search for you."

Tom growled and hugged Harry to his chest.

"He will not be going anywhere."

Harry snuggled closer to Tom and nodded in agreement.

Lucius' face was grim.

"Then you will have to go into hiding my Lords."

Tom nodded.

"Looks like we will be going to the villa early."

Cissa nodded.

"I will make arrangements to get you two there tomorrow."

Tom nodded and the two excused themselves.

"This is going according to plane then…" Harry whispered.

Tom looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Harry turned brilliant green eyes to him.

"I will not be pregnant at the end of the war…" was all Harry said before turning away from Tom.

Tom just nodded.

Charlie left them just as Renia padded into the room.

"Harry, Tom, Damon is back…and he brought quite a few allies…"

The large cat seemed amused which worried Tom slightly but Harry just smiled and motioned for the cat to come up to the throne so that he could pet her.

Damon walked in and bowed his head before explaining what happened.

"First, Let me introduce you to our first allies."

Damon let in four unicorns.

Two were black with purple markings. Another was red with gold markings and the last was blue with violet markings.

The black ones horns shone as though made of blackened steel while the red one's horn was gold and the blue one's horn was clear like a crystal.

Each unicorn bowed its head in respect.

"We are the lords and ladies of the two main bands of wild unicorns. I am Drista and this is my mate, Granst." The female black one said.

Next the red one spoke up.

"They are the lord and lady of the Dark unicorn clan. I am the Lord of the rainbow band Ferno and this is my mate, Silvanna."

Tom nodded to them.

"I am Lord Voldemort and this is my Mate Harry."

Harry smiled down at the unicorns, his eyes bright with happiness.

Silvanna smiled back.

"Hello Lord Harry…I congratulate you on your pregnancy."

Ferno puffed out his chest.

"My mate is pregnant to…that is one of the reasons that we are joining you side. Albus has been allowing hunts for unicorn foals. Many have been captured and we do not know what he is using them for."

Harry growled.

"I know what he is doing."

Ferno looked at Harry expectantly.

"He is using an ancient spell in hopes of making Seth stronger. The spell requires a wand made from the horns of unicorn foals with the core made of their hair and bone and soaked in the blood of 50 light and 50 dark unicorns for fifty days the imbued with runes made of phoenix blood soaked silver."

The unicorns gasped in outrage.

Harry continued.

"But Seth would have to have a natural amount of power for it to work…since he doesn't, this is nothing but pointless slaughter."

Tom was solemn and Harry was a mix between anger and sadness.

Standing from Tom's lap, Harry walked down to the unicorns and placed his hand against Silvanna's muzzle.

"I swear, we will protect you foal and the foals of your heard as best we can. We have plenty of room at our different manors. Split your herds and send them to each one so that they can stay hidden."

The unicorns nodded and left the room.

Damon then let in five phoenix's.

One was blue with water like tail feathers.

The second was red with gold markings and fire like wings.

The third was white as ice with soft feathers that looked like snow.

The fourth was green with darker green markings and brown tips on its wings and tail.

The fifth was black with purple markings and purple flames on its head trailing down to plume out to become its tail.

The black one spoke up.

"We have only come to say that we all will be loyal to you in the upcoming war."

Tom nodded.

The creatures left and more came in, when it was over Tom was shocked.

Over half the magical creature population had joined them.

"You have done better than I could have hoped Damon." Tom praised.

Damon tossed his head.

"I am not even half done with my mission. As soon as you are both situated in your hide out, I will continue on to the gremlins, elves and other more humanoid creatures."

Tom nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Damon nodded.

"It is getting late Sir Tom…and Harry seems to be falling asleep."

Tom looked down at his lover and sure enough, the green eyed beauty was nodding.

"Then I will see you in the morning Damon."

Tom lifted Harry effortlessly despite his pregnancy and carried him up the stairs to their room.

Renia was curled next the door and stood to open it for Tom.

With a soft good night, Renia closed the door behind them.

Tom used his wand to change Harry into night clothes before changing his own.

As soon as they were both ready, he pulled the covers back and placed Harry under them before climbing in next to him.

Covering them both, he smiled when he saw sleep bleary green eyes blink open.

"Sleep love." Tom whispered and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry gave a small yawn and rolled over to snuggle into Tom's chest.

"Nigh' nigh'" Harry slurred sleepily before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and fell asleep as well.

**/**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**/**

The next morning dawned early for the couple.

Harry woke up to pounding on the door and a grumpy dark lord answering it.

"What?" he heard Tom snap.

Harry couldn't make out the muffled reply but he heard Tom's tone change from annoyance to pure anger.

"I will be down soon…"

The door closed and Tom came over to the bed.

"Harry, you need to wake up."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes while sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tom frowned.

"Dumbledickwad is here…he is searching for you."

Harry's face hardened at the news.

"Cissa and Bella are going to floo with you and Renia to the villa while I deter these idiots. As soon as I am done, I will meet you there."

Harry nodded solemnly and hugged Tom.

"Be safe, my love." Harry whispered and pulled Tom down for a kiss.

It was a sweet and tender kiss but it held all of their feelings of fear and love in it.

"I will be." Tom whispered back when the broke apart.

Harry stood and got dressed quickly while Tom got dressed and placed his glamour on.

When they were ready, Tom pulled Harry in for a final kiss.

"I will see you soon." He swore before handing Harry over to Cissa, Bella and Renia.

Harry watched over his shoulder as he was drug towards the untraceable floo room as Tom descended the stairs.

As Harry was pushed into the floo with Renia, Harry prayed silently for his love.

"Please come to me soon, my Dark Lord…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Please oh please molest the Review button again!**

**I am sorry for the wait but this was a long chapter and I needed to add a few new elements to the story!**


	13. Of Reunions and Fun

**Love is Blood Deep 13**

**A/N: Yep yep yep I totally love ya all!**

**Okay, on with the story! Now don't ya all hate me because of that cliffie? Well, here is the result! **

**I love all you wonderful reviewers! So, for my lovely reviewers, I give you the new chapter!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**General PoV**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom strode down the steps a scowl on his face.

As he neared the door to his front hall, he heard Dumbledore arguing with someone.

Tom smirked slightly and opened to the door.

"Good Morning Mister Dumbledore. What can I help you with this fine day?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore turned to him, red in the face with anger.

"I know that young Harry is here! His parents are dead and he may be in grave danger."

Lucius stepped in again.

"I told you already. Those people are no longer his parents. Narcissa and I, are his mother and father and you have no right in his care!" Lucius banged his cane against the marble floors.

Tom stepped in.

"He is correct, you have no legal rights to one Harry Sirius Malfoy."

Dumbledore smirked.

"In times of war, the leaders can nullify all contracts."

Lucius snapped back.

"Not when the contract is made on raw magic!"

Tom went to step in but was cut off by Helga Hufflepuff herself, the three other founders stood behind her.

"Mister Dumbledore! You know yourself that the laws state that that only works when said child is unmarried."

Dumbledore sputtered before replying.

"He is unmarried and that is why this law takes affect."

Helga shook her head.

"Then you didn't speak with Darknail at Gringotts did you? He is married."

Helga turned to Rowena who handed her a rolled up parchment.

"This is the bond mates contract that binds one Harry Malfoy to one Tom Dranster."

Dumbledore sputtered indignantly and took the scroll.

Reading it quickly, he turned red with anger.

"He is only 16!"

This time, Tom did step in.

"In the event that one or more of the bonded have creature blood, age becomes meaningless."

Dumbledore rounded on him.

"Then you have creature blood?" he asked accusingly.

Tom shook his head.

"NO, but young Harry certainly does."

Dumbledore growled.

"No he doesn't!"

Tom smirked and Lucius answered.

"Oh yes he does."

Lucius reached in his robes (he's always prepared) and handed Dumbledore another scroll.

"That scroll was given to me by Darknail when I adopted young Harry. It gives his lineage and creature blood listing."

Sure enough, the scroll announced his creature blood as a water dragon.

Dumbledore growled before quickly schooling his expression.

"Well as his adopted father, you wouldn't want the boy to miss the funeral and to not be there for his brother right?"

Lucius smirked.

"Well, I will not force him and since he has expressed extreme displeasure with his former parents. I feel it best that he stay away."

Dumbledore continued to press.

"What about moral support for his brother?"

Tom smirked.

"From what my little love has told me, he hates his brother so again, he will not be going."

Dumbledore growled and Tom smirked.

"If that was all then I suggest you leave."

Dumbledore glared at him.

"I wish to speak to the boy myself."

Tom smirked again.

"Sadly, Harry has gone on vacation with his brother, Draco, and will not be back for sometime."

Dumbledore growled and turned on his heel.

When the old coot reached the door, he paused.

"Please inform me when he returns."

Tom smirked again.

"Oh of course Sir."

The old goat left with a flourish.

As soon as they heard the pop of apparition, everyone in the room let out a breath.

Rowena turned to Tom.

"I know why he wants Harry."

Tom nodded for her to continue.

"The thing with the unicorn foals, Harry said Seth would need power for the spell to work."

Tom nodded again.

"Well, he knows Seth doesn't have enough power, he was going to make Harry give Seth his power to make Seth stronger."

Tom growled and Rowena continued.

"If that happens, Harry will die and Seth will be unstoppable" she finished grimly.

Tom snarled.

"I refuse to allow that."

Rowena nodded.

"Don't worry, we will do our best to keep him safe." Godric said loudly.

Salazar nodded.

"Well then, let us not keep young Harry waiting, I really can't wait to see him." Helga said with a smile.  
Tom nodded and led them up to the untraceable floo.

"It's already connected, just throw in the floo powder and go through." Tom explained.

The others nodded and did as he said…

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**At the villa**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry was sitting in a big leather chair next to the floo, his knees pulled as close to his chest as he could get them.

Cissa was sitting on the arm of the chair petting his head and Draco stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

When the floo sprung to life, Harry looked up with tear filled eyes.

He watched as Cissa and Drake went over to Lucius but his eyes were still glued to the fireplace.

He didn't even acknowledge Rowena, Godric, Salazar or the woman he recognized as Helga.

As soon as they were clear, the fireplace roared to life once more and Tom stepped out.

Tom had barely stepped into the room when Harry lunged at him from the chair.

He wrapped his arm around Tom's middle and buried his face in Tom's chest.

"Oomph, well hello to you to lovely." Tom said, a small smile playing on lips.

Harry looked up at him with a small smile.

"Hi."

Tom hugged his love before turning to Lucius.

"I placed a spell on the mansion to make it look like rubble to anyone but us."

Lucius nodded.

"Yes, that is for the best. Now, why don't we head to the kitchens, I think I smell breakfast."

Harry smiled at his father.

"I figured you guys would be hungry so I had the house elves prepare food."

Lucius nodded to his son.

"Thank you Harry."

The family went down to the kitchen, each taking a seat except for Harry who gave his chair to Helga in favor of Tom's lap.

"So you must be Helga." Harry finally said with a smile.

The black haired woman smiled back and nodded her head.

"Yes dear one, I am Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry nodded and took a bite from his plate before continuing.

"So what was the whole thing with Dumble-dee-dickwad about?"

Tom, Draco, Godric, Cissa and Bella snickered at the name.

"Well, he was quite adamant about speaking with you but we turned him down in every way possible."

Rowena jumped in.

"Yes, I was also able to get through his shields and find out what he was planning but we ended that plan the moment we denied him access to you."

Harry nodded.

"So where is Renia at?" Rowena asked to break the short silence.

Harry tilted his head to the side for a second before answering.

"She said she was going to go catch some fish from the pond and bath in the waterfall."

Rowena nodded.

"Sounds about right."

Helga smiled at the two as she watched the exchange.

It wasn't often that you saw the two founders of mind and snakes getting along with others so well but they all seemed very comfortable with each other.

Harry yawned and stretched in his seat before putting a hand on his belly.

"I think Harry and Draco should go get a nap while we get the rest of the team gathered." Tom said.

Lucius nodded.

"Yes, we need to get Charlie, the twins, Sirius and Remus."

Cissa agreed and turned to her two sons.

"Yes, you boys go get some sleep and I will be down stairs with Bella if you need anything."

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Come on Drake, bunk with me." Harry said in a cheery tone.

Tome watched the two boys wander up to the second level together before standing.

"I'll get Harry's godfathers. Lucius, you get the tins and Godric, if you could pick up our dragon man that would be great."

Godric nodded at left first while Lucius and Tom spoke for a few seconds before leaving as well.

Upstairs, Harry and Draco climbed into bed giggling.

Harry pressed a hand to Draco's belly and Draco did the same to Harry.

Both giggled more when the felt their babies kick against their palm.

"I can't wait to tell them." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded happily.

"But first, we have to set up our prank for when they come to wake us up." Draco said with a mischievous smirk.

Harry nodded wearing an identical smirk.

Lifting their wands, Draco and Harry prepared their pranks before finally settling in to get a real nap.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**4 hour later**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom brought Sirius and Remus to the kitchen where Lucius was waiting with the twins and Godric with Charlie.

"Lucius will fill you in." he said to Sirius and Remus.

They nodded and Tom turned to the Twins.

"You two, let's go wake our loves up."

Fred and George nodded and followed Tom up the stairs.

They reached the third door that Tom knew was supposed to be Harry's and his.

Tom opened the door and they stepped in just as there was a slight explosion of magic right in their faces.

When the smoke cleared, the three men blinked and looked at the bed to see to pairs of eyes watching them with laughter shaking their bodies.

"Hi huns!" Harry said, still laughing hysterically.

Draco nodded.

"How ya been?" he burst up laughing once more.

Tom watched the two carefully before turning the light on in the room and walking over to the mirror in the room.

Even he had to laugh at what the three of them looked like.

It was like they had been slapped in the face with clown make up but across there foreheads it read, in red lipstick, 'Me a daddeh!'

Tom smiled and turned to the boys.

"Okay, okay, make it go away, Harry."

Harry, still laughing, did as told before holding his arms open to Tom.

Draco got rid of George and Fred's make up before doing the same.

When their lovers stepped over to their sides, Harry and Draco patted their stomachs.

"Put your hands right here."

The men did as told Harry and Draco stayed silent until suddenly, all three jumped away slightly.

"I felt her kick." Tom gasped first.

Harry nodded and Tom pulled him into a tight hug.

The twins had generally the same reaction as Tom before all three older boys pulled their respective lovers down to the others.

"We felt the babies kick!" George yelled.

Harry chuckled.

"More like you felt them flutter."

Tom nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"I love you." Tom whispered and leaned down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

Lucius and Cissa smiled at their boys and Charlie clapped excitedly.

Bella stepped into the living room from the kitchen and smiled at everyone.

"Come on, dinner is ready my dears."

Harry smiled and drug Tom into the kitchen.

He then pushed Tom into a seat before taking his own in Tom's lap again.

Dinner was mostly quiet before Rowena spoke up.

"Harry, Tom…well, everyone actually. I have a question."

Harry looked at her and smiled gently.

"Go ahead…"

Tom caught on pretty quick and knew that Harry knew their answers to whatever she was going to ask.

"Well…I was talking to Renia and she said that she knew of and ancient magic that would one, bring us back to life and two, make everyone involved with the ritual immortal."

Harry nodded for her to continue.

"I was wondering if you would all consider taking part."

Harry smiled at her but Tom asked a question of his own.

"When would this ritual be?"

Rowena looked at him.

"The day after Harry's inheritance, when his magic is at it's strongest and rawest."

Tom looked at Harry.

"Then is up to you to decide my love."

Harry smiled up at Tom.

"I'll do it."

He declared.

"I want to be with all of you forever." He continued, addressing everyone at the table.

The others nodded and smiled at Harry.

Rowena continued now that she knew they were for the idea.

"Well then, when the time nears, gather your lovers and we will have one mass bonding."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Tom looked at Harry suddenly.

"You said you wouldn't be pregnant at the end of the war…how old will our daughter be?" Tom asked.

Harry's eyes turned silver for a second before he answered.

"I said I wouldn't be pregnant…I never said it would be after her."

Tom stared at him for a second before he understood.

"You…will have a second child by then." (thinly veiled foreshadowing!)

Harry just cut his bright green eyes to meet Tom's red ones before going back to eating.

The others listened and watched the exchange but said nothing.

Tom ate in silence, mulling over what Harry had said.

"Okay…then I will protect all three of you."

Harry nodded before looking at Lucius.

"Getting Cissa's and Lucius's lovers here will be easy…they will be here to help Draco and I through labor so they will be here on April first."

Lucius nodded and Cissa smiled.

When everyone finished dinner, Harry and Tom retired for the evening.

"Harry?" Tom said softly.

Harry turned to him with a smile before taking his own shirt off.

"I would have known even without my seer abilities, Tom."

Harry pointed at the rose mark.

"The second bud is going to bloom in just a few months but look, another vine is starting to grow off of it."

Tom looked and sure enough, you could see a thin vine slowly crawling away from where the second rose was about to bloom.

Wrapping Harry in a hug, Tom smiled and tilted Harry's face up before giving him quick kiss on the lips.

"I truly love you, my bond mate."

Harry smiled and got on hiss tip toes to give Tom a not so innocent kiss.

"And I love you, my Dark Lord."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Lime warning!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry pushed Tom towards the bed and motioned for the man to sit.

"Let me pleasure you tonight." Harry whispered as he got on his knees before Tom.

Tom smiled and brushed a lock of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Sure my sweet raven."

Harry smiled up at him with lust filled green eyes.

Harry reached a tentative hand towards Tom's pants and unbuttoned them slowly.

Tom watched carefully, a small smile on his lips.

Harry leaned forward and teasingly took the zipper between his teeth.

Pulling the zipper down slowly, he pulled Tom' pants apart slightly to give himself better access.

When he had the pant completely unzipped, Harry slowly reached in and freed Tom's half hard cock.

Kissing the tip, Harry lapped at the head and sides slowly and softly.

Harry reached one hand up to tease Tom into rock hardness.

He watched as a bead of pre-cum gather on the head and lapped it away like a cat lapping at milk.

Looking up at Tom, Harry licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Tom's cock.

Tom groaned at the wet heat and thrust up slightly but Harry placed his hands on Tom's hips.

Harry slowly sunk down inch by inch until the cock hit the back of his throat.

Choking slightly since this was his first time, he brought on hand to wrap around the base while his tongue ran along the vein.

Tom moaned and felt Harry smile around his mouthful.

Keeping his eyes locked on Harry, he grew harder at the sight of his cock disappearing into pink lips.

Harry could feel the hot organ pulse in his mouth and moaned slightly.

When he heard Tom groan again, he did again and reveled in the sounds he drew from Tom.

Harry decided to try once more to go all the way to the base.

Tom realized what he was doing and growled.

"Relax your throat, raven."

Harry moaned at the command and did so as he sunk further down the cock.

Sure enough, he was able to take the whole 8 1/2 inches that was his lover.

He gagged slightly but put up with it in favor of pleasuring Tom.

Releasing Tom's hips, he cast hazy, lust filled green eyes up to Tom.

Tom growled and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head.

Gripping his hair, Tom pulled out a bit before thrusting back in to the warm wet cavity.

Harry swallowed on reflex and Tom moaned once more.

It took only a couple more thrusts and hot swallows before Tom groaned.

"Harry, swallow." He growled hotly.

Harry moaned again and Tom released into his lovers mouth.

Harry swallowed all of Tom's milk and licked Tom's dick as he pulled it from Harry's mouth.

Tom smiled and swiped up a trailed of cum that had leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Harry licked the digit clean and smiled up at Tom.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**End Lime**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

The moment was broken when Harry yawned.

"Come love, let us rest."

Harry nodded sleepily and allowed Tom to help him into bed.

"Good night, Harry."

Harry kissed Tom's lips softly.

"Night Tom."

They fell asleep quickly.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Mean while, Back at the Manor.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the ruble before him.

He had planned a sneak attack with some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix (**A/N: flaming chickens)**.

Yet when they arrived, the once amazing manor was nothing but a pile of rubble.

Albus had tried everything to prove that it was a curse and break it but nothing worked!

It was as though it had truly been destroyed.

Albus glared.

'Dammit! I need the boy. I still say Seth is the boy who lived but it seems that defeating the Dark Lord once took all his powers. Now the other is stronger and I need his to fuel Seth!'

Albus turned away from the rubble and told the others that for now, this was a failed mission.

They headed back to Hogwarts and Albus quickly went to go check on Seth who he had left in Severus's care.

The boy was asleep and Severus was sitting at his desk a scowl on his face.

"Finally, may I retire to bed now, _Sir?" _he asked sarcastically.

Albus nodded.

"Yes, I will take care of Seth from here."

Severus nodded and headed to bed, completely intent on informing Tom and Harry about this come morning.

Albus sighed as he took Seth to bed.

"I will find a way to get that blasted boy." Albus declared before retiring to bed himself.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Okay guys, sorry for the shorter chapter but I just wanted to get this part done and over with!**

**The next chapter will contain quite the time skip!**

**The review button will sue you if you don't press it!**


	14. Labor and Traitor

**Love is Blood Deep 14**

**A/N: Yay! Over 200 total reviews! I love you guys so much!**

**Okay so this is going to be quite the chapter I hope!**

**We will be time skipping to the date April 15!**

**Any way, please read and review!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**General PoV**

Harry and Draco sat in the living room playing a game of wizarding chess.

Tom and the twins were out at a meeting along with Lucius, Bella, Cissa and Severus.

Harry and Draco had been asked to stay home because Tom was worried about there being a spy among the lower death eaters.

Harry thought back to what caused Tom to worry about this.

_Flash Back_

_They had been at a meeting when with some of the lower Death Eaters when Harry had gotten thirsty._

_Tom had started keeping drinks and snacks on a table near the back of the room for this exact reason so Harry left his side to get said refreshments._

_He smiled as he passed a masked figure he knew to be Severus._

_When he reached the table, he grabbed the first drink and took a quick swallow._

_As soon as the cold liquid slid down his throat though, Harry froze._

"_Shit…" he whispered and clutched his throat._

_Severus walked up to him quickly and put a hand on his shoulder but Harry waved him off._

_Focusing on the foreign liquid, Harry relied on his water mage powers to try and bring it up but a wave of pain caused him to loose his focus._

_He could hear people talking loudly and groaned._

_His head and throat burned._

_He felt someone pick him up and lay him on something soft a few minutes later._

_He then had an idea._

"_F-ion…" he called weekly._

_The little water sprite must have come because he suddenly felt cool hand on his head._

_Opening his eyes blearily, he saw a human sized version of Fion. _

"_Shh young one, let me help you."_

_Harry wanted to nod weakly but could only close his eyes as another wave of pain rang through his body._

_He felt something cool press against his lips._

_Opening his mouth slightly, he tasted the slight metallic taste of a metal cup and sweet cool water flow down his throat._

_When the cup was lifted from the lips, a pair of cool hands pressed to his chest._

"_Relax" was a softly whispered command from Fion._

_Harry tried to relax and Fion's hands moved up to his throat, head and back down._

_As she moved, he felt the burning pain intensify before lulling and slowly ebbing._

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and met the blue white ones of Fion._

"_Sleep, Harry. I will let Cissa and Bella take over now to check the baby."_

_Harry nodded sleepily and let himself drift off._

_When he awoke again, Cissa assured him that the baby was okay and Tom greeted him with a passionate kiss._

"_You and Draco are not going to anymore meetings."_

_Harry wanted to argue but knew that for the sake of their daughter he could not._

"_Okay Tom."_

_End Flash Back_

Harry looked down at the board with a grin.

"Darn, and I thought I had you this time Harry!" Draco complained.

Harry grinned back.

"Not this time my dear. Now let's get some food, I'm starved!"

Harry stood and offered Draco a hand.

Harry may be big with his child but Draco was absolutely huge with his twin boys.

Draco took the offered hand and stood with a slight grunt.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and started to walk but stopped when he heard a groan and a loud splash.

Turning to Draco Harry gasped.

Draco was standing by the couch. One hand gripped the arm of the couch the other help his stomach.

"Shit…" Harry said as he saw the huge puddle at Draco's feet.

Draco had been force to wear something akin to sun dresses because of the size of his stomach.

Harry walked as fast as his pregnant body could get him to get to Draco's side.

Helping Draco into a semi-sitting position, Harry ran a hand through his long hair and groaned.

"Okay, you stay put, I'll go call for Tom, the twins, Cissa and Bella."

Draco just nodded frantically as another wave of pain ripped through him.

Harry walked to the fire place and knelt down before throwing in the floo powder.

"TOM! Draco went into labor, bring everyone!"

Harry stepped back and went to Draco while he waited.

Sure enough, 10 minutes latter, Tom hurried out of the floo followed by the frantic, soon to be fathers, the soon to be grandfather and mother and the aunt.

Harry stepped back and sat heavily in a chair near by.

Cissa checked Draco and turned to Harry.

"How long ago did his water break?" she asked.

"11 minutes ago."

Cissa nodded and started waving her wand, turning the living room into an operating room.

"Okay, we have to do a C-section since it would be to hard to deliver the twins naturally."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Bella, you're going to assist, Fred George, breathing and comfort. Everyone else, out!"

They all did as told, Tom helping Harry from his seat.

Harry, Tom, Lucius and Severus stepped into the kitchen.

"He's early." Lucius muttered.

Harry smiled at his father and took his hands.

"Twins are usually earlier than one."

Lucius nodded and squeezed his hand.

Harry cuddled into Tom's chest while sitting on his lap.

He must have dozed because it only felt like a couple of minutes before Tom was waking him up to see the babies.

Glancing at the clock, Harry saw that he had been out for a few hours.

Harry stood from Tom's lap and headed into the living-room.

Harry smiled when he saw his brother on the couch, two little bundles in his arms and a content smile on his face.

Walking in quietly, he took a seat next to Draco and looked over the babies.

Both had strawberry blond hair, one a little darker then the other.

"So who's who?" Harry asked softly.

Draco smiled and motioned for Fred and George, who had been getting 'congrats from everyone, to take the kids.

Harry watched as the older twins took their children before turning back to Draco.

"The one with the redder hair is Aidyn, which means little fire, and the blonder one is Alek."

Harry nodded and smiled as Cissa.

"You should all head to bed. It sounds like both of you had a hard day."

Draco nodded and allowed Fred to pick him up after giving the second child to George.

"Sleep well Draco."

Draco smiled at him.

"Good night Harry."

Tom came over and took a seat next to Harry.

"You look like you have something on you mind." Tom said with a slight smile.

Harry nodded and placed a hand on his belly.

"What are we going to name her?"

Tom nodded.

"I was wondering if you would consider the name Amira."

Harry thought about it.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means Princess in Arabic."

Harry smiled.

"I like it."

Tom looked at him.

"What about a middle name?" he asked.

Harry thought about it.

"Amira Rose Riddle."

Tom nodded and hugged Harry.

"I love it."

Tom led Harry to their room where they slept like the dead.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**April 22**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry was forced to bed rest because he had started having contractions every once in a while.

His stomach was a big as a house and his back hurt like hell.

"Love you have to eat."

Harry looked at Tom who had a tray of food in his hand.

"I'm just gonna puke." He murmured.

Truthfully, he was starving but every time he ate, he puked.

Tom sighed and placed the tray next to the bed.

Harry groaned and arched his back.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly.

Harry groaned and waited for the pain to stop.

"Every minute or so, I get these sharp pains in my back."

Tom stood.

"I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and arched again.

Cissa came in not 3 minutes later.

"Harry, you got to stand up."

Harry groaned and with a lot of help, managed to stand but doubled over because of another shot of pain.

Cissa suddenly pressed her fist harshly into the base of his back.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed as the pain lessened and his stomach contracted.

"Oh shoot, he's in back labor."

Harry looked at her questioningly but another contraction tore through him.

"Tom, get him downstairs!" Cissa growled before running out of the room to get things set up.

Tom did as told and lifted Harry up before rushing down the steps.

The couch had been transfigured into a hospital bed and Harry was laid upon it.

Bella changed his clothes into a hospital gown and got ready for the surgery.

"We have to get the baby out now." Cissa explained.

Harry and Tom nodded and Tom pulled a seat next to Harry and took his hand.

"It will be okay Harry."

Harry squeezed his hand as another contraction tore through him.

Severus came in with a potion.

"Here, this will put you to sleep."

Harry took the potion and drank it.

Leaning back into the pillows, he waited out the few minutes it took the potion to work.

Cissa smiled when she saw him relax as sleep when the potion took affect.

"Okay, I'm going to make the incision."

Raising her wand, Cissa slowly cut into the soft white flesh of Harry's belly.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**3 hours later**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry woke slowly feeling empty and stiff.

Reached a hand down to put on his swollen belly, he gasped when he felt nothing.

Looking down, it dawned on him that wait, he had the baby.

His eyes searched the room and smiled when he found that he was in his and Tom's room.

Sitting up slowly, his green gaze landed on his husband sitting in a rocking chair, a little pink bundle in his arms.

"Morning love." Tom whispered.

Harry smiled and held hi arms out.

Tom stood and handed him the bundle.

"Meet Amira Rose Riddle." Tom said as Harry took their daughter.

Amira blinked open her big baby blue eyes and stared up at her 'mother'.

Harry hugged the little girl to his chest.

Amira had black hair and pale skin with the feminine face of Harry but the aristocratic features of Tom.

"She's beautiful…" Harry breathed.

Tom smiled.

"I'll put her in the crib, you go back to sleep love."

Harry nodded.

"Good night Tom, Amira…" Harry whispered as he drifted off once more.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**A few days Later…**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

A few days later found Harry waking up to the sounds of crying coming from the next room.

Harry walked into the nursery to get his crying daughter.

"Come on Amira, let us get you and me some breakfast."

Harry walked down stairs, daughter in hand, and entered the living room.

Tom was sitting in the recliner with a coffee mug.

"Morning Love." Tom greeted.

Harry smiled.

It was quiet in the house.

Draco had gone to one of the Malfoy manors with Lucius, Fred and George.

Harry stayed at the villa with Tom since this was where his nursery was.

Bella checked in every once in a while and Severus would come to check up on the baby every two days.

"Morning. Amira was fussing, I think she's hungry."

Tom nodded.

"You take a seat, I'll get her bottle."

Harry took the seat gratefully since his feet and back were still so sore.

Harry bounced Amira who whined as they waited.

Tom came back with the bottle when it was warmed and Harry got Amira into a more comfortable position to nurse.

Tom gave him the bottle and reclaimed his seat as he watched the 'mother' of his child feed their daughter.

"Who would have thought that the fearsome Dark Lord would be sitting there watching his lover feed their child in such a domestic setting." Harry murmured.

"Yes, no screams to be heard, no sniveling Death Eater's to kiss my robes. Just you, me and our little princess."

Harry smiled at him and rocked their now sleeping babe.

"How long will this peace last?" Harry whispered, his eyes solemn.

"Not long."

Harry and Tom looked up at Lucius.

"What's wrong father?" Harry asked worriedly.

Lucius frowned.

"We need both of you to move to the palace. We think your location may have been leaked."

Tom stood.

"What!" he shouted.

Harry frowned as Amira's steal blue eyes blinked open and her face scrunched up.

"Be quiet or take it out of this room."

Tom winced as Amira let out a couple of screams and headed into the kitchen.

"How could it be leaked?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Some one was snooping we think. All I know is Dumbledore gave Severus orders to confirm your location."

Tom nodded.

"Do they know who gave it out?"

Lucius shook his head.

"No but Severus was forced to give out the information. Dumbledore is planning a raid here in two hours."

Tom nodded.

"You head upstairs and send all the nursery stuff to the castle, I'll prep Harry."

Lucius headed to the nursery while Tom went back into the living room.

"This is going to come to a head soon, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"We need to keep her a secret from the death eaters."

Tom nodded.

"We must hold them off until my birthday. Once I have all of my powers, we will go on the offensive."

Tom nodded and helped Harry to his feet.

"We will hold off on introducing her to the Death Eaters until we find the rat."

Harry nodded and clutched Amira to his chest.

"Go through the floo, Draco is waiting for you on the other side."

Harry nodded and through in the floo powder.

"I will catch up to you after we get the furniture sent over."

Harry just cut his green eyes to Tom before stepping into the green flames.

True to his word, Draco was standing on the other side when Harry stepped through, Amira in hand.

"Harry!" Draco greeted with a smile.

Harry smiled and gave him a one armed hug.

"How have you been Drake?"

Draco smiled.

"Having two husbands rocks because they take turns on the night watch. So how have you been?"

Harry grinned and cuddled Amira.

"I've been good. Tom has been letting me rest a lot but now I am back on my feet."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry away from the fire place just as it turned green.

Tom stepped through followed by Lucius.

"Harry, we will be leaving for Riddle Castle in a few moments."

Harry nodded and Amira started fussing again.

"Sh sh sh, your okay my little one."

Harry bounced the fussing child and unwrapped her from her blanket.

Amira was dressed in a black onesy with little red roses on it.

Her thin black hair was tied at the top of her head with a red ribbon.

"Oh she looks adorable!" Draco said with a smile.

His brother looked so content with the child in his arms.

"Come Harry, lets get going so you can put her down for a nap."

Harry nodded and followed his lover to a different floo that was connected to the castle.

Harry stepped through after saying good bye to Draco and Lucius with Tom right behind him.

When he stepped into the study that the floo connected to, he smiled.

"Nice." He commented when Tom stepped through.

Tom nodded.

The study had a cherry wood desk in the back with bookshelves lining the walls.

The carpet was red and black and the ceiling was black.

Tom put his arms out.

"You go explore, Bella is down stairs. I'll put her down for her nap."

Harry gave Tom Amira and smiled.

"Thanks love." He said as he hurried out of the room, a smiled lighting his face.

Harry ran down the steps that were to the right of the door.

Down the steps was a large entrance hall with white and black marble floors.

Sniffing the air, Harry smiled when he caught the whiff of steak and apple pie.

Following the smell, Harry found the kitchen where Bella was cooking.

"Bells!" he yelled and ran up to hug her.

Bella turned around and caught him in a hug of her own.

"How've you been darling?" she asked when he released her.

Harry grinned.

"Great! Tom has been a big help and Amira is wonderful."

Bella smiled.

"So where is the little princess?"

"Tom is putting her down for a nap."

Bella nodded.

"He really is the doting father."

Harry nodded.

"I almost feel bad for her mate." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

Bella laughed.

"That's true. Do you know who it is?"

Harry's grin grew.

"He will tell us soon."

Bella shook her head and pulled Harry into another hug.

Her head snapped up and she turned to the stove only to frown.

"Is that the food burning?" Harry asked.

Bella shook her head.

They went into the living room and Harry pointed upstairs.

"The smell is coming from up there."

Bella nodded and followed the young lord up the steps.

Harry pointed down the hall and they came to a door with a placard on it.

"Baby Nursery." Harry read.

He opened the door to find the charred remains of a wooden chair.

Looking up, Harry let out a laugh.

Next to the crib was Tom, holding Amira.

His shoulder was singed.

"What happened?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

Tom turned to them, a small smile.

"Well, I was bouncing her and she burped…with a bit of an explosion."

Harry blinked.

"I guess we have a fiery little princess on our hands."

Tom nodded.

Amira was giggling a little and waving her arms.

Harry walked up and took the giddy child.

"Now that wasn't very nice Princess. You really shouldn't burn your Father."

Harry finished the sentence with a laugh.

As soon as Harry cuddled her against hi chest, the infant started to calm.

"How do you do that?" Tom asked as he watched his love calm the child.

Harry smiled up at him.

"It's the water. I have a feeling she is the exact opposite of my water…that makes her fire. I have a calming effect on her fiery temperament."

Tom nodded and Harry continued.

"You on the other hand have a much more aggressive magic. This makes her hyper."

Tom nodded.

"Makes sense. What about when I hold her and you are near by?"

"In that case, we would cancel each other out so it would be based solely on her mood."

Tom nodded once more.

Harry put the little girl in the crib and grabbed Tom's hand.

"Come on love, let's go see if Lucius has an update yet."

Tom nodded and let Harry led him back to the study.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Meanwhile, at the villa**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Dumbledore growled as the arorur's told him that nobody was found in side the house and that it looked like there hadn't been in some time.

Dumbledore had been glad to get proof that Harry was on the dark side in hopes that he could turn the kid to the light by controlling his mind.

What made him mad was that he couldn't do that until he found the damned boy.

"Were there any traces of Harry?" he asked.

They man shook his head.

"No, we could only found a few traces of magic."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, I need to get back to the castle."

The man nodded and left with the others that had come with them.

Dumbledore on the other hand went to the order of the phoenix.

Moody was waiting to see what happened.

"He wasn't there." Dumbledore explained what happened.

Moody nodded.

"Our informant has an update."

Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.

"It seems the poison failed but she got an interesting bit of gossip."

Dumbledore waited as Moody paused.

"Young Harry was quite a few months pregnant."

Dumbledore grinned sadistically.

"Let's see if we can use this to our advantage."

Moody nodded but when Dumbledore left the room, a worried frown crossed his face.

"I'm starting to think I picked the wrong side…using an infant isn't exactly light."

Moody shook his head an took a swig from his flask before leaving the hide out as well.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Okay! I hope you all liked that because it was 16 pages long!**

**Please Review because the review button is holding me hostage!**

**It says I will die if you don't click so please Review to save my life!**

***Whispers* Though the only reason you guys want me alive is to finish the stories**

**Review please! Thank you all!**

**It may take a bit to the next update.**

**My sister went into labor so I won't be online for the next few days!**

**I apologize in advance!**


	15. Inheritance and Traitor part2

**Love is Blood Deep 15**

**A/N: My sister had a bouncing baby girl named Bella!**

**I am so proud to be an aunt!**

**Anyway!**

**Thank you wonderful Reviewers for saving my life! **

**I love you all.**

**Sorry about all the time skipping but this is the last one for a little bit, okay?**

**We are starting this chapter at July 30 th! The day before Harry's birthday!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**General PoV July 30 th**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry sat in a rocking chair, with Amira in his lap.

Amira was smiling and giggling up at her Daddy.

She was now four months old, almost five.

"You look so pretty, Mira." Harry cooed as he bounced the little one.

It was true to.

Amira's hair had grown in thicker and her eyes had changed to the color of the Caribbean sea.

It was like a mix of both green and blue.

Harry looked out the window and stared at the pool of fresh clear water that made up a small pond.

He closed his eyes against the tug that tried to draw him to the water.

He opened hi eye when he felt Amira's small hands pull at his hair.

Harry smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Tomorrow is my birthday pretty one." He whispered.

Amira blinked bright eyes up at him and smiled.

"Are you worried?"

Harry looked to the door where Tom was leaning against the frame.

"Not so much worried as excited." He answered.

Tom nodded and came over to stand next to him.

Amira raised her arms up to her father and whined.

Tom smiled and picked the little girl up.

"I think she likes when you hold her, she is higher up then." Harry mused.

Tom smiled and bent to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled up at him but his eyes were drawn back to the water.

The unicorns had been blessing it so that it would be pure for Harry.

He yawned suddenly.

"You should go take a nap, you've been up with Amira since last night."

Harry nodded and stood with a groan.

"I think I've been sitting a bit to long." Harry joked.

Tom smiled.

"You worry about getting rest, I'll take care of Amira."

Harry smiled in appreciation.

Walking out of the room he wandered down the hall to his room.

Harry didn't bother to undress, just falling on to the bed.

His head hurt and he could feel the magic surrounding the Castle.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off into dream land.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

About an hour before midnight, Tom came to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy one. You missed Lunch and Breakfast."

Harry smiled and turned his head to look up at Tom.

"I brought you some food my love."

Harry's smile grew and he sat up quickly.

His stomach gave a happy grumble as Tom set down a tray with fish, salad and french-fries.

Harry dug in happily his eyes bright with hunger.

Tom smiled and waited till Harry was finished before sitting down next to him.

Harry turned to him and climbed in to Tom's lap to cuddle.

Laughing a little, Harry smiled up at him.

"Who would have thought the Dark Lord would like to cuddle." He giggled again.

Tom grinned down at him.

"Don't tell the death eaters, they might think I've grown soft." He teased.

Harry laughed a bit but was cut off by a kiss.

Grinning into the kiss, Harry let his eyes drift closed as he relaxed into the kiss.

Tom pulled back after a few moments and kissed Harry's forehead.

"We should go back to sleep."

Harry yawned against his will.

"Geeze, why am I so tired?" he asked.

Tom nodded.

"I spoke with Charlie, he said that the magic gathering is tiresome and would probably give you a headache."

Harry nodded.

"That is definitely true."

He pressed a hand to his head as a shot of pain tore through his brain.

Tom nodded in understanding and lay down, Harry on his chest.

"Sleep love, I will wake you up for breakfast."

Harry smiled slightly and snuggled into Tom's chest falling asleep quickly.

He was only out until the clock struck 12 though.

At 12, his eyes snapped open and pain shot through his skull before numbing.

Harry sat up, waking Tom.

"Harry?" he asked, worry coloring his voice.

Harry ignored him and stood from the bed before walking out of the room.

Tom followed a short distance behind.

Harry took the steps to the first floor and headed to the front door.

He turned for a second to look back at Tom with a small smile.

Tom noticed instantly that his eyes were unfocused, a though he were sleep walking.

Harry opened the door and rushed out into the cool night air.

Tom followed after him until the reached the pond.

Harry sat down at the edge and let his feet sink into the water.

"Harry?" Tom called once more.

Harry continued to ignore him, splashing water with his feet.

Tom turned back and went into the house.

He used his wand to broadcast hi voice throughout the Castle.

"Everyone, come down to the lake, something is wrong with Harry."

It only took about 30 minutes for Bella, Charlie and Cissa to come down, Cissa holding a frowning Amira.

"What's happened with Harry?" Bella asked worriedly.

Tom said nothing.

Instead, he led them outside and down to the lake.

Bella walked down to where Harry was sitting.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Harry said nothing, continuing to play with the water.

Tom sighed.

"He got up at midnight and won't respond no matter what."

Charlie nodded.

"He was born at 11:34 PM on July 31 ST. He is going to be like this until then."

Tom groaned slightly.

"And what, we let him play out here until then?" he argued.

Charlie nodded.

"That's exactly what you are going to do."

Tom narrowed his eyes but sighed when he saw the head strong dragon tamer wasn't going to back down.

Tom walked over to Cissa and took Amira.

"Let's get you up to bed, Little Princess."

Tom smiled and bounced the little one.

Amira frowned at him and shook her head.

She turned in his arms and stretched her arms out towards Harry.

Tom sighed.

"Daddy is doing something important. You can play with him later. For now, it's time for bed pretty one."

Amira looked at him with her big blue green eyes.

Tom carried her back into the house despite her fussing.

Cissa sighed and pressed a hand to her head.

"Why do bad things always happen to Harry and Tom?" she asked to no one.

Bella nodded.

"Yes, I know what you mean Narcissa."

Cissa looked at Bella strangely for a second before shaking her head and walking into the Castle after Tom.

Charlie and Bella followed them a moment later.

Harry stayed where he was, his trance like state keeping him from noticing small things like the cool night air.

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

**11:33 PM**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom, Cissa, Bella, Charlie and Amira in her father's arms watched Harry.

Harry turned his cool green eyes to them and stood.

"It's time." He mumbled as the Magic that had gathered solidified around him.

Harry smiled as he absorbed the blue magic.

It felt like he was standing under a water fall.

As the Magic washed over him, the others watched the changes take place.

First was that his skin became even paler then before.

His ears became pointed and his hair had blue and white streaking through it.

The magic released in a burst of light before disappearing completely.

Standing before them was Harry but now with large blue shimmering dragon wings on his back.

Harry kept his eyes closed and stepped forward.

He came to a stop before Tom and opened his green eyes.

"Interesting…" Tom murmured.

The others looked at him in question.

"His pupils are slit like a cats or reptiles."

Harry just watched him, no emotion showing on his face.

Amira reached out her arms to Harry.

He turned his eyes to her and pulled her from Tom's arms.

"Hello sweet one… My pretty hatchling."

Harry looked back at Tom.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Tom looked at him worriedly, something as wrong.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked softly.

Harry's eyes grew teary.

"I have to go…but I'll be back…"

"What do you mean?" Tom shot back.

"If I don't live under the pond, I won't learn how to live or use my new powers…"

Harry took a breath before continuing.

"I can do two things…before I go for the next year…"

Tom reached out and hugged Harry.

"Do what you must love…but come back as soon as you can."

Harry nodded before turning away, Amira back in Tom's arms.

His eyes turned sapphire blue and his wings shot out behind him before one came to curl slightly around his arm.

"Oh sweet sweet Bella…" Harry said as he walked up to her.

He curved a hand around her cheek before dragging nails turned claws across her cheek.

"Sad you aren't who you said you were."

Harry raised on hand and muttered a few words in an unknown language before lowering his arm, a crystal bottle in hand.

He reached up and gripped her hair in his other hand.

"Open wide love or I will force you to drink it."

Tom stepped forward but stopped at the growl Harry sent his way.

"You will understand when she drinks this."

Harry shoved the bottle into her mouth.

Bella tried to fight it but swallowed the contents of the bottle.

Harry stepped back, a smirk on his face.

"Now we watched the show…" he murmured.

Bella gripped her throat and let out a choked scream.

"What did you do?" Cissa yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing that you wouldn't do if you knew the truth." Harry responded coldly.

Before their eyes, Bella's skin bubbled and shifted and her hair changed color.

In all of 10 minutes, where Bellatrix Lastrange had stood, was now a red headed weasel of a girl.

"Good evening Ginny." Harry said with a cold smile on his face.

Ginny glared at him.

"How the hell did you know?" she snarled.

Harry sighed.

"Why don't you ask your brother about dragons?" Harry answered in a bored tone.

Charlie stepped forward.

"Dragons have the ability to see through most false hoods…even spells."

"Cissa, go inside and call for the twins…Bill is away so leave him be…the send a house elf to check the castle dungeons for…oh never mind the last part just go."

Cissa nodded, still kind of nervous.

As soon as she was out of sight, Harry turned back to Ginny.

"Renia is on her way with the founders and Bella…now the only question I what to do with you…"

Ginny glared harder.

As Renia came into view with a very angry Bella and the founders behind her, the Weasley twins made their way out of the castle with Cissa.

"Welcome to hell, dear sister." George said with a smile.

"Well, we are still missing a few people aren't we?" Harry mused.

Suddenly Cissa came down with the missing people.

Harry smiled.

"First let us deal with the extra." Tom said; his voice harsh with anger.

Ginny flinched.

"You can't kill me, Seth will come after you!" she yelled in a last ditch effort.

Harry smiled.

"That's what I want dear pretty one."

Harry turned to the three Weasley's on their side.

"You guys will decide what to do with her."

Harry moved to stand closer to Tom.

George and Fred turned to Charlie.

"How about we cut her up and send pieces of her to everyone?" Fred proposed.

George nodded and Charlie grinned.

"Ooo, so evil you two." Harry said with a smile for his brother-in-laws.

Tom nodded his agreement and the three lifted their wands.

"On three 1…2…3!" Charlie yelled.

Harry smiled as he watched the twins and Charlie throw cutting curses at her though none were fatal.

"Harry, why don't you take the last shot?" Charlie offered.

Harry smiled and raised his wand to the now limbless girl.

"Good bye little bitch." Harry said with a laugh as he severed her head from her body.

Harry turned to Tom.

"Have the pieces sent in this order. An arm to Mrs. Weasley, a Leg to Ron, a leg and an arm to Dumbledore and her head to Seth…along with her body."

Tom nodded.

"Okay love…now what else was it that you said you could do before you left?"

Harry smiled at him, having calmed down now that Ginny was dead.

"I can make us all immortal…and have the founders join the land of heartbeats once more."

Tom nodded and waited for Harry to explain.

Instead, Harry gathered his hair into a pony tail before lengthening his nails and lopped the length of his hair off.

Harry held the long strands in one hand and his eyes turned blue once more.

"With these strands, I braid our lives together. We shall always be connected and for this, we mustn't die either. For this, I infuse this braid with the life force of water…for even when it dries up, water is there forever more."

As he spoke, the hair wound into a braid and water started to flow around it, winding itself into the braid.

Harry turned towards Tom though his eyes were on Amira.

"Pretty hatchling…please help forge this bond."

Amira looked at her Daddy with wonder before smiling and giggling softly.

She held her hand out in front of her and her eyes turned a brilliant red.

She took a breath and fire spilled from her hands, winding around the braid.

Suddenly, the thing burst into flames with tendrils of water wrapping around the flames.

Harry smiled and threw the braid into the water.

He knelt by the side of the lake a whispered a few unheard words before standing.

"This will take affect tomorrow…sadly I won't be here to see the mark appear…"

Tom smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Harry after handing Amira to Cissa.

"A year…I can wait that long."

Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

After a moment, Harry stepped away from the safety of Tom's arms and smiled at everyone.

"I will be back in a year…none of you had better do anything I wouldn't while I'm gone."

Many laughed while other's just smiled.

Amira whined and reached toward Harry who hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Good bye for now…" he whispered before thrusting his wings out to the sides.

With a powerful flap, Harry launched himself into the air to hover above the lake for a few seconds.

He smiled and waved before turning head down and darting under the water.

Tom and the others looked over the edge but could not see him from the surface.

Renia stepped up.

"Water dragons can link up all the bodies of water in the world and travel between them."

Tom nodded.

"Well…we shall see him in a year… for now, we should all get some rest and talk things over in the morning."

Charlie nodded but looked at the carcass of his sister.

"We should send this off."

Tom nodded and sent the pieces off to there new homes.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**During that night, at the Weasley home…**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Three distinct screams were heard as bloody body parts fell into three separate beds.

Seth, who had stayed with the Weasley's gripped the head of his girlfriend in his hands.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It must have been the Dark Lord and his evil Death Eaters!" Seth screamed in rage.

The floo lit up and a rather flustered Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

"It seems you already know of young Ginny's death?" he asked.

Seth nodded bitterly.

Albus sighed.

"I am sorry to tell you this my boy but Ginny was doing undercover work and discovered Harry is on the dark side."

Seth gapped at him.

He knew Harry was a bastard but he didn't think he would really turn dark.

"I have worse news."

Seth waited for Albus to continue.

"He is the Dark Lord's lover…and they have a child. They are also the ones that killed your parents."

Seth was in shock.

"I'll kill him! I swear I will KILL HIM!" Seth screamed in utter hatred.

Albus nodded.

"For now, let's get you and the Weasley's back to Hogwarts."

Seth nodded and as soon as every one was packed, they left for the school.

They arrived in the cover of night with no issues at all…

None of them knew they were being watched from the bottom of the lake.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**At the bottom of the lake**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Young dragon, we accept your proposal." A Mermaid said with a stern face.

Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you for gathering everyone and asking if they will join me when the battle comes."

The old Mermaid nodded before swimming back to her home.

Three young mermen swam up grinning with their shark like teeth showing.

"Wanna know how to play pranks from the water under the castle?" they asked.

Harry smiled.

"That would be wicked!"

Harry was just happy that he would both be able to cause trouble for the old coot and his brother and well as help Tom.

'I am so not going to spend this year sulking…I will fight back in my own way.' Harry vowed silently.

Harry used the echo the water helped produce to listen in on the conversations going on in the dungeon.

One in particular caught his attention.

It was Albus, Seth and Severus.

"Watch over this boy until the start of the year. Don't let him out of you sight." He heard Albus say.

He smirked when he heard the bored tone of Severus.

"I have to be a spy and a baby sitter? No thank you sir. I would rather go kiss the giant squid."

Harry laughed as he saw the giant squid blush.

He heard the angry sigh Albus released before Seth jumped in.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here but it's not like we really have a choice."

He could almost imagine Severus's smirk.

"Fine then…but you will do nothing but what I tell you and I will not have you and mister Weasley playing in my dungeons."

Albus must have smiled and agreed in some silent way because Seth didn't have time to protest before the creak of a door was heard and two sets of feet walked away.

Harry turned to the giant squid.

"So…you wouldn't happen to know where I could find other aquatic creatures to bring to the dark side would you?"

The giant squid gave him a map that showed all the water ways and gave a list of what creatures were where.

"Thanks! I'll get started on that tomorrow. For now a little sleep, a few pranks and then hit the rode!"

The squid shook it's tentacles in happiness as Harry swam off to the underwater shelter he was given.

Before he went to bed, he smiled as he wondered what everyone's reactions would be when they saw the mark.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Next Morning, at the Castle.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom was awoken by banging on his door.

He was really not in the mood after a rough night with out his little lover by his side.

Standing from his bed, he walked to the door.

"What?" he growled as he swung it open.

He was met with everyone from his family…some that hadn't even been there the night before.

"What the hell is this on our arms!" was pretty much the gist of what was yelled at him.

Tom rolled up his own sleeve to his shoulder and smiled when he saw the black strip on his arm that looked like fire with crisscrossing lines that represented water.

"Welcome to the world of immortality." He said and slammed the door in their faces.

Cissa smiled at the door.

"Come on everyone, let him rest." She said and ushered everyone away from the door.

Draco looked up at her.

"Was this part of why Harry had to leave for the year?"

Cissa's smile turned sad.

"I don't know but he left as soon as he finished it."

Draco nodded and walked away.

As soon as everyone was away from his door, Tom stepped out to go check on his daughter.

As he neared the nursery, he wondered how Harry was.

"I wonder if I really will make it through this…once I have something, I don't like to let it go." He said aloud to himself.

Since he wasn't speaking to anyone, he was surprised to receive and answer.

"If you love something, set it free. If it returns, never let it go."

Tom's eyes shot to the door to his daughter's room.

He smiled when he saw Renia sitting by the door.

"I guess that is true…well then, if he is back in a year, I won't let him go again."

Renia nodded.

"So, will my daughter age now that she is immortal?" he asked the black cat.

She nodded.

"Until the age of 21. At that time, she can decide if she wants to be older or not."

Tom nodded and reached a hand down to pet the cat before entering the room.

Amira was awake, smiling at the ceiling with her hands in the air.

Tom walked over and picked her up before moving her to the changing table.

He stripped her of her pj's and checked her for the mark.

He frowned when he didn't find it on her shoulder.

He rolled her over and lifted her hair, almost laughing when he found the mark on the back of her neck, trailing down to the middle of her shoulder blades.

Tom dressed her in a green dress with black ribbons and a pair of black booties.

Once he had her dressed, he combed her hair and tied it with a green ribbon before heading down stairs.

As he entered the dinning room, he didn't notice Renia and Rowena watching him.

"He will do fine, Row." Renia said with a purr.

Rowena nodded.

"A year without his mate will be hard but Amira will make it easier."

Renia nodded.

"Keep an eye on him Ren, I am sure there are times he will need a friend."

Renia nodded and padded down the steps after her wards mate.

Rowena sighed.

Her visions were blurry, something in the future was off kilter but she had a feeling Harry already knew this and had a quick fix.

Rowena sighed once more and wandered outside to the edge of the pond.

"Hurry back Harry, I have a bad, bad feeling."

She sat there for a few minutes as though waiting to see if she could get a reply.

When nothing happened she stood and headed back inside, a worried frown remaining on her face.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Okay! Sorry for the wait!**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter for you guys!**

**Please Review or the Review button will kill you with an axe!**

**Don't believe me? Ask what happened to Sally.**

**Anyway! Please Review and I will update soon!**


	16. Captured

**Love is Blood Deep 16**

**A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers! I love you all so much!**

**I broke this up month by month.**

**There will be some months that might be skipped.**

**Glad you liked the last Chapter, I hope you all like this one too!**

**Thanks again, Now on with the story!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Harry's PoV month 1-2 **

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I spent my first month getting used to the feeling of the water.

It was weird being able to know what was going on in every body of water, all I had to do was think about it.

Some of the water made me sick because of it's filth but other's were calm and clean.

The water at Hogwarts may have been dark and cold but it was clean and nice. The creatures were nice and I was never lonely…Though I did miss Tom and my pretty hatchling Amira.

I placed a hand on my stomach. It may have been 5 months but my body still seemed strange without her.

Focusing slightly, I let my mind fill with what was happening back at my pool. I saw Tom sitting at the edge with Amira in his lap.

My heart clenched and I couldn't take it, I truly hated being away from them.

I allowed my body to connect back to my home pool, smiling to myself as I felt the pure warm water fill my body.

I surfaced near where Tom and Amira were sitting, smiling up at them.

"Harry!" Tom gasped.

Little Amira held her hands out to me. I raised a now webbed, scaled bluish hand up to her. Amira made a face but Amira gripped one of my fingers.

"Hi, I can't stay long but I missed you guys."

Tom smiled down at me. "I missed you too…" he whispered.

I wished I didn't have to leave but it was no use, I could already feel the pull once more. My body couldn't survive with out the water.

"I have to go." I breathed.

Tom nodded sadly and reached out a hand to pet my head.

"Go, I will see you again soon."

I nodded and dove back under the water, letting my self be drawn back into the Black Lake. The giant squid was there to greet me and make sure I was alright.

I spent most of that first month practicing so that I could spend longer periods of time in foreign waters. The second month is when fun began.

You see, September 1 ST was fast approaching… this meant I could play some pranks on the first years.

As I plotted my fun, I made sure to keep an ear tuned to the castle, just to make sure Severus and Seth were getting along.

Some fun was found when Seth accidently blew up something in Severus's lab and caused the normally calm professor to snap like a rubber band.

I remember laughing as Sev chased my dimwitted ex-brother around his lab throwing curses at him before one hit, turning the stupid boy into a rat.

Severus probably had a bit of fun locking the boy in a cage. I know I did.

But when the first came around, I was certainly in need of some fresh entertainment. That was to be found when a disturbance in the water told me that the first years had arrived.

I winked at the giant squid who wiggled his tentacles. I nodded and waved my hands laughing. With each toss of my hands, waves started on the surface of the water. I smiled more as I heard people above asking what was happening.

I nodded to the squid who went up to the surface and brought it's tentacles to the surface before bringing them down causing a wave. I used my powers to help the wave gather power before bringing it down upon the students.

I laughed hysterically as students screamed before being silenced by water. Some were even thrown from their boats.

I was kind enough to help them. One girl in particular had black hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of Amira so I wrapped an arm around her waist to help her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

I smiled and at her. My scaly hand clasped tightly around her side and my slightly pointed teeth didn't seem to unnerve her so I wasn't worried that she would tell. When I got her to the surface, I pressed a finger to my lips.

"Don't tell." I whispered. The small first year nodded and I swam away from her. I dove back under the surface so that she could get help.

Everyone that fell in was brought back to the surface except the half giant. He made it to the surface by himself. He had laughed as he watched first year being put in their boats by the inhabitants of the lake.

I watched the hulking man from under the surface as he went to his own boat and got out of the dark water. I broke the surface to hear what was said and watch the events.

"Well, I guess that was a greeting from our resident water folk!" Hagrid said with a grin and a hearty laugh.

I grinned and dove back under the water to think. I turned to the giant squid.

"I am going to go now. I am being called away and I need to gather allies."

The squid patted me on the head. "Goodbye my friend." I whispered.

I swam to the surface at full speed, jumping out of the water and flipping and diving back under. The water felt warm. I opened my now sapphire eyes and took in the warm clear water.

Swimming up to the surface, I took in the dense jungle and warm sun sitting in a clear sky.

"Hmm…the tropics…cool." I swam back under the surface and closed my eyes to absorb the information about the area.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Month 6**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I loved being in the tropics. I learned that the reason I was called away was because there was a colony of water dragon here.

Their queen had died and they had wanted to know where their safest bet was. I told them that dragons were certainly my friends, allied or not.

The prince, Ka'mari was very happy to ally themselves with me. He had gotten a quizzical look when I mentioned how dragons ran in my family, that Amira was a fire dragon. He had nodded and given me a ruby from his mother's crown.

"She said to give the gems from this crown to the children of our savior. There are only two."

I nodded and took the ruby. The other gem was beautiful diamond. I had no clue what that meant but I did know what to do with the ruby.

I crystallized streams of water into a coronet. The teardrop shaped ruby sat in the middle. I turned back to the young prince.

"Will you hold onto this until her 16 TH birthday?" I asked. Ka'mari nodded his green hair floating behind him, scales glittering.

I smiled and swam away from the underwater castle. I wanted to visit Tom and Amira.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Month 7**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I finally got a chance to see them after 6 full months.

Switching to the pure pool of water felt so nice. The clear sweet water felt so good. I broke the surface with a loud splash. I released my large blue wings and launched into the air.

Being in the pure water made me stronger and lengthened the amount of time I could be out of the water.

I retracted the webbing between my feet and hands and switched from gills to lungs. My skin stayed scaly but really only patches were scaly; like my hands, feet and cheeks. My eyes were green again but the slit pupils stayed the way they were. Even my ears had changed from rounded to pointed.

I flew up the walk and up to the window of Amira's room. Swooping in through the open window, I landed near the crib. I was surprised to see she wasn't in there.

Walking out of the room, I headed to Tom and my room but she wasn't there either. I frowned and closed my eyes, listening for the water that is in all of our bodies.

I followed the sounds downstairs to Tom's study. Standing outside for a moment, I jumped when I heard a boom and a shout. I slammed the door open, expecting to find an attacker.

Instead I found my husband surrounded by nothing but ash and coughing up smoke while my daughter sat on the floor throwing a tantrum.

I was shocked for a second before I burst out laughing. Tom looked over and grinned when he saw me. I walked over to Amira and scooped her up into my arms. She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Daddy!" she screeched and hugged my neck. I smiled and hugged her. Tom came over and tilted my head up for a chaste kiss.

"Since when can she talk?" I asked. Tom smiled. "She started talking last month. The first thing she wanted was you." I nodded and took in my lovers face.

He looked tired and it seemed he hadn't smiled in a while. "I have about two hours. Why don't you tell me about what I missed and I'll tell you."

Tom nodded and conjured up some chairs since everything else had been reduced to ash.

"Well, Albus has launched many attacks on us but we have gained many allies thanks to Damon, Renia and the founders. Most dark creatures have been located and allied with us and even some light animals."

"As well as elves, both light and dark. The representatives of each race have been staying some where around us, either in the castle or on the grounds. We have even pondered letting this one water sprite live in the bathtub!" Tom threw his hands in the air.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"If water creatures need a home, let them stay in my pool. They will become stronger. Just remember that nothing dark can be near the pool or they could be hurt."

Tom nodded and thanked me, I just smiled.

"You may want to add more bodies of water though, I have allied with quite a few water creatures that are going to need a place to stay."

Tom nodded and turned to conversation to Amira. He told me the ways she had changed and how she acted. I laughed when I heard that this was not the first time she had destroyed a room.

We spent over and hour chatting away. Tom asked me to stay for dinner which I easily agreed to. Bella was absolutely shocked to see me. She joked around with me and hugged me constantly.

I knew it was the real her because no spell could recreate the crazy glint in her eye.

Dinner was fun but it ended to quickly. The pull returned quickly and I knew it as time to leave.

"Daddy no go!" Amira yelled and clung to me. Tom had to pull her off. I gave her a kiss. "Sorry my little one, I have to go but I will be back next month for your birthday." Amira pouted but nodded and let me go.

I smiled up at Tom before diving back into the clear water. I would be back so I didn't have to much of a heavy heart. I knew it would be worse when I left her birthday part.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Month 8**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I checked with the mermaids for the time. A female growled and checked the clock, I had been asking every 3 minutes.

"It is 6! Get out of my lake!" she screeched. I nodded and hugged her before swimming away. She sighed, knowing I didn't mean to be annoying but I just wanted to see my little girl.

Her first birthday was a priority. I got to the pond at 6:05. The mermaids had told me to carry a vial of the pure water so that I could stay out of the water for a longer time. It should give me about 12 hours to stay there.

This meant I could stay with Tom for the night.

Getting out of the water, the vial around my neck, I used my magic to turn the water into a blue shirt with matching light blue pants and a sapphire cloak.

I headed inside the castle and into the kitchen where the party was being held.

"Daddy!" Amira yelled and threw her arms up. She was wearing a little black dress with red ribbons and lace and little red shoes. Her hair was put up in a pretty red bow. I hurried up to her, lifting her into my arms with a smile.

"Hey pretty birthday girl! How are you?" Amira giggled and kissed me on the cheek. " 'Mira good! 'Mira happy!" she said. I smiled and turned to the others.

The kitchen was overflowing with people. At the front though were Tom, Fred, George, Draco, Aidyn and Alek. "High guys!" I said with a smile. Draco was in shock while the twins were laughing and Tom just had a gentle smile on his face.

I turned back to Amira. "I got you a present." I told her as though it were some big secrete. Amira put her hands to her mouth, her big eyes sparkling with happiness. I put my hand up and a box appeared. It was small and covered in shinny paper.

She opened it carefully, as though worshiping every part of it. When she finally revealed what was inside, she blinked and looked up at me.

"It's a scale. That will always let me know where you are." I pulled the sapphire colored scale from the box. It sat on a silver chain and glittered in the light. "This scale came from my wings. It will keep you safe and always let me know how you are."

Amira smiled up at me, nodding happily. I hugged her before tying the necklace around her. She kissed my check before running over to Aidyn and Alek. The three continued the party together while Harry wandered over to Tom.

"I have something I need to speak to you about." I whispered severely. Tom nodded and we stepped out of the room.

"I can't get clear visions and yet I have a bad feeling." Tom frowned. "Then stay near the house." He answered. I shook my head. "I can't; but I will tell Ka'mari where I am at all times, okay?" Tom sighed.

"If it is all you can do then it is all I can expect. Just try to be careful." I nodded and we went back to the party.

_**Line Break**_

The party only lasted until 9. The guests left and I put Amira to bed. She was half asleep so it was simple to get her to sleep. As soon as she as down, I headed back to our room.

I smiled when I was greeted by a pair of warm arms. "I've missed this." Tom whispered. I smiled and pressed myself into the hug. "So have I."

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

Tom pulled me into a fiery kiss that burned me with it's passion. He tasted just he always did, like cinnamon and something distinctly Tom. I moaned into his mouth and parted my lips.

His tongue plunged into my mouth to lap at my own. Before I knew it, her had me on the bed and was vanishing our clothes.

He ran his hands down my chest and sides while I shuddered and moaned. God this man was a sin in bed. He licked his fingers before thrusting two into me.

I moaned and arched my back. It had been way to long. He continued to prepare me but it was taking to long.

"Now!" I growled, rolling us over so that I was straddling him. I position the tip of his cock and slammed down till our hip connected.

Tom groaned but refrained from moving. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I didn't care about the pain, I needed this.

Tom rolled us again and I relaxed as he started a gentle pace. I heard him growl and suddenly he flipped me on to my stomach. I moan cause I knew what was coming.

Tom pulled out until only the head was left inside of me before ramming in roughly. I moaned loudly and pushed back onto him.

"You like pain my love?" he growled possessively. I moaned and nodded, not trusting my own voice.

Tom continued to thrust in roughly, owning me, breaking me…it felt to good. I came with a silent scream.

Tom pulled me up by my arms and growled into my ear. "Not finished yet love." He continued to thrust into me as I moaned and whimpered.

The ecstasy became overwhelming and I came again. Tom pressed a kiss to y shoulder before biting me hard and cuming within me.

I moaned, tears streaking my face as I came again. Tom licked the wound on my neck. It was bloody but I didn't care, my mind was thoroughly melted.

I felt so good and so used that all I could do as gasp slightly as he pulled out of me. He looked down and frowned.

"Your hurt…" he whispered. I smiled and rolled over, pulling him down for a light kiss. "I needed this. You needed this. _We_ _needed this_." The last was hissed in our secrete language. Tom smiled and kissed me head.

"True my love." Tom laid next to me and pulled me to his chest. "Goodnight." He breathed into my ear. I smiled and cuddled into his chest. "Goodnight."

We slept peacefully until I felt the pull again early the next morning. I sat up with a groan. My whole body hurt but I loved this pain. It would mean I was close to Tom.

I kissed his forehead and whispered my goodbye before sneaking out of bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black robe. Dressing, I headed over to Amira's room.

I kissed her cheek and ran a finger over my scale. When I had whispered my goodbye, I left the castle. I would be back soon but it still hurt so much. At the banks, I shed my clothes and dove into the clear waters.

I used my magic to keep the pure water from healing my body and headed to Ka'mari's kingdom. The white and blue faceted cloth that seemed to grow from shoulders to wrap down to my knees felt like silk around my body.

I swam to the palace and explained the feeling I had been having. He nodded and agreed that if anything happened, he would go himself to tell Tom.

I smiled and thanked him and promised that I would be careful.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Month 11**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Ka'mari, I am going to the black lake. Something is pulling me there." Ka'mari nodded.

"Be careful young one, I sense danger. If you are not back in an hour, I will tell Tom."

I nodded and swam to the surface. I had the same feeling but I couldn't just ignore the call.

I swam through the dark waters but none of the creatures came to see me. By the time I realized what was happening it was to late.

A net came down around me. I instantly fought against it. My heart pounded and my hands shook.

"No NO NO NO!" I started to scream as I was hauled to the surface.

The net was laced with something because I couldn't use my powers. This was wrong it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Someone was messing with the original future. I looked upon my captors with utter hatred.

"Hello brother." My now sapphire eyes clashed with brown ones just and a boot collided with my head and everything went black.

'I haven't told Tom yet…' I thought as I disappeared into the darkness.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Okay! Sorry for the cliffy but I had to!**

**I love all of you reviewers! You rock!**

**I hope you liked the random lemon I through in there but it was fun!**

**Please Review! **

**Hmm, can't come up with anything for the review button to do except….I'll give you COOKIES!**

**That's right, review and I shall give you cookies! Don't and the review button will slap you!**

**Sorry I was late with this but I am sick so my brain is working kind of slow!**


	17. Warnings and Pendants

**Love is Blood Deep 17**

**A/N: Okay! Now that you all hate me for that cliffy, let's make it so that ya all love me again!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter! I love you all so much!**

**Please beware this chapter, it will be long and a bit angsty! I am in a bit of a bad mood cause I feel sick.**

**Warning: Attempted Rape in this chapter!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank You!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**General PoV**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ka'mari glanced at up at the sun. 'It's been an hour and a half.' Ka'mari thought worriedly. He had given Harry extra time but the young royal was still not back.

The bad feeling Ka'mari had grew and he left his throne.

A servant stepped up to ask what was wrong. "I am going to see the Dark Lord…Harry is not back yet."

The servant nodded and left him. Ka'mari picked up a vial of water from Harry's lake. Holding the glass up, he sighed before uncorking it. He drank the contents and focused on the foreign water.

He allowed the water to take him to Harry's pond, blinking a bit as the water change affected his powers. Pure water was good for two thing, making you stronger and healing wounds of all sorts.

Ka'mari sat for a moment before heading to the surface, a worried frown still marring his face. He surfaced near the shore. Transforming a bit so that he looked more human, he stepped onto the shore.

His green hair slicked down his back and his slitted silver eyes were narrowed. Scales covered sections of his face, hands, arms, legs and feet. A blue green tunic adorned his body as well a numerous bracelets and other jewelry.

Walking up the lane he sighed as he felt another jolt of worry. Something had happened to the little one and he knew the mate was not going to be happy.

Finally reaching the door he opened the door only to be greeted by the tip of two wands. Two red heads stood in front of him.

"Hmm, twins…you must be Fred and George. I need to see the mate of Harry Riddle." Ka'mari had little patience for this matter.

"I am him." Ka'mari looked towards the stair well where a tall brunette stood with a small girl in his arms.

"Lord Riddle…I need to speak with you." Tom stared at the other man before nodding. "Follow me." Tom turned away, Ka'mari pushed past the twin red heads and trailed after the older male.

Tom showed him to a study on the second floor. When they had entered the room Tom locked the door before taking a seat, rocking his daughter.

"You are Ka'mari, right?" Tom asked. Ka'mari nodded, taking a seat himself. "What happened to Harry?" Ka'mari looked down and sighed.

"I think he has been captured…but I do not know for certain." Tom nodded. "Where was he?" Ka'mari met the man's red gaze. "Hogwarts…"

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**With Harry**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry groaned. His head hurt and his body felt raw. "What the hell…" he murmured as he tried to pry his eyes open.

Finally ungluing his lids, he looked around him. Harry took note of the dingy cell with steal bars and the draft. Closing his eyes, he tried to feel the water but found it to be very far away.

"Shit…a cage in a tower." Standing on shaky legs, he went to the bars. Putting his hands on them, he tried to call on his magic but he couldn't reach it.

Panicking slightly, he looked around and noticed the runes on the bars, ceiling, floor and walls. They had bound his magic. Stepping away from the bars, he sat down in the corner, his knees drawn to his chest.

He glared silently as he heard a heavy door being pushed open and hurried steps heading his way.

"Harry?" a voice called. Harry slowly brought his brilliant green eyes up to the black ones of the voice.

"Sev…" he whispered. Severus smiled ever so slightly. "I heard you were here…" Harry got up slowly and made his way to Severus. "You can't stay long, hurry back and tell Tom where I am." Severus frowned.

"I will, but first, you are going to need these." He passed Harry a tiny case. 'That has potions in it. It will expand when you need them and shrink when you don't. Even though there are runes, this won't be affected."

Harry nodded. "Tell him about…" Severus nodded. "I will."

With that Severus hurried out of the room. Only Albus could open the cage so there was nothing more Severus could do.

Harry went back to his corner and opened the box. He smiled when he saw the mix of healing, pain and glamour potions. Harry jiggled the bricks around him until he found one that was loose. Prying the stone out, he placed the small box behind it and returned to rock to its place.

Harry sat down again and leaned his head against the wall. "Come quick Tom…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Letting the darkness take over his mind, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**At Riddle Manor**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom was still discussing things with Ka'mari when the floo sprung to life. Both turned to it, half expecting to see a grinning Harry step through. Instead they were greeted with the scowling face of Severus Snape.

Tom frowned at the man. "What is happening in Hogwarts?" he asked. Severus looked at him with a sad frown. "Harry…he has been captured. He is being held in the tower cell with his magic sealed."

Tom growled. "Why didn't you help him!" he demanded. Severus scowled at him. "The cell can only be opened by Albus!" Tom glared but tried to calm himself. Severus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tom…I'm sorry but I have even worse news…" Tom looked at him, his red eyes boiling with anger.

"Harry is pregnant…three months. He wanted to tell when he came home but he told me to tell you…I think he is scared." Tom scowled and stood up, handing Amira to Severus. "I will kill him. I m going to send a formal notice to Albus…this game is over, he is a dead man."

Severus nodded. "Hurry…I don't know what they have planned." Tom nodded before motioning for them to leave him. As soon as he was alone, he stepped over to the perch in his room where the golden eagle, Lantis, sat.

"Lantis, carry this notice to Hogwarts. Give it to Albus." The bird narrowed it's golden eyes at him before letting Tom tie the letter to his foot.

Tom let the bird hop onto his arm before walking to the window. Launching it of the window sill, he watched at it disappeared into the sun.

He turned away as soon as he couldn't see the bird. Stepping from his chambers, he headed down the steps where Severus, Ka'mari, the twins, Bella and Draco were waiting.

"I am calling a meeting. The first move in this war has been made…now we prepare to counter." They all looked at each other before bowing. "Yes, My Lord." was the collective sound.

Tom took Amira and hugged her. He was not going to loose the 'mother' of his kids or his second child…he would not allow it.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**At Hogwarts**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Albus was sitting in his office, a gleeful glint in his eyes. He knew he had dealt a sever blow to Tom. Now that he had the stronger twin, he would use the boys powers to full Seth's. First though, he would have to break the boy.

He had learned from Seth how the boy was beat but had never reacted so he knew that a beating wouldn't be enough to break him. It would take something much worse.

As Albus pondered over this, a loud screech was heard from the door way. He looked up to see Minerva standing in the doorway with a large golden eagle on her arm.

"I found him in the great hall. He has a letter addressed to you." She said her face stern as usual.

Albus smiled at her. "Ah yes, thank you Minerva. You can go now." He said with a happy smile. Minerva nodded and let the bird fly off her arm before leaving. The large bird landed on the far of edge of his desk.

As he watched, the bird untied the letter and tossed it towards him. He smiled and picked it up to read it. He frowned when he saw the green snake seal on the parchment. Opening it, his frown turned into a scowl as he read the word written in delicate scrawl.

_Dear Albus,_

_It has been a long time since I last wrote you. I wonder if you still remember my writing style? Well if you don't then I will tell you. It is me, Tom Riddle…oh wait, you know me better as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord._

_Yes that's right, the Dark Lord actually took time out of his busy schedule of torture and tyranny to right YOU a letter. Since I did this, read these words and remember them well._

_You have something I want and you know damned well what that is. You will return him or I will push this war full swing. _

_You should realize that he has been the only thing keeping me from attacking you full force. He cares about those around him enough to care about attacking Hogwarts because of the students there._

_If you choose to ignore this, I will be forced to take action. You made the first move but I will win this game in the end. You should know that. I was always stronger then you and you know it! Give up and return Harry to me or die for this._

_It is your choice, Albus Dumbledore, do not take this lightly. _

_Your resident Dark Lord, Tom Riddle and allies._

Albus cringed slightly as he read the long list of allies that were on Tom's side.

_Ka'mari of the water dragons,_

_Jake, prince of the Light Veela_

_Shadow, Heir of the Slade Vampire Coven_

_Jack, Prince of the Air Nymph Clan_

_Shane, Prince of the Dark Veela_

_Ny'ani, Queen of the mermaids_

_The Giant Squid_

_Drista and Granst, Lady and Lord of the Dark Unicorn Clan_

_Ferno and Silvanna, Lord and Lady of the Rainbow band_

_Fawkes, of the Fire Phoenixes_

The list went on and on as Albus grew paler. He turned and watched as Fawkes squawked at him before disappearing in a burst of flame.

Albus growled. "I will WIN!" he shouted to himself. The golden eagle seemed to smile at him before taking flight and leaving his office. Albus quickly sent for his own allies.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Back at the Manor**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tom had called for the founders. He was currently sitting in hi thrown, Amira in his lap as the founders gave him more bad news.

"We have to re-assimilate with Hogwarts before we can help. The Castle doesn't recognize us as well now that we are alive again."

Tom nodded grimly. "How long?" Rowena sighed. "I don't know. We don't know what kind of spells Albus is using to keep the Castle under his thumb." Tom sighed, nodding once more.

"Okay…but please hurry. We must get to Harry as quick as possible." Rowena nodded before leaving with Salazar, Helga and Godric. They would set to work right away on rescuing Harry.

Renia stepped up as soon as the four had left. "I left his care to you and he has been captured…and yet I know it is not your fault. I am going to follow a few leads to see if I can rescue him." Tom nodded to the large cat.

She turned, her tail swishing in anger. Damon only glanced at him before following her out. Tom knew that the beasts didn't blame him but he also knew that they were angry.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Back with Harry**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry awoke to the sound of heavy metal shifting. "Good Morning my boy." Came the low voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry opened sharp green eyes.

"Why did you take me?" was all he asked. He didn't feel well, morning sickness was hitting him but he refused to seem sick in front of this man. "Well, you were being brainwashed by Tom so I brought you here in hopes of undoing the brainwashing."

Harry growled. "You do know I can't be brainwashed, right? I control mind magic's." Albus smiled. "Yes but I am good at those to and your magic is sealed inside here."

Harry's eyes narrowed to emerald slits as he glared. "You can't break me that easily. You need me to help you willingly and I will never do that." Albus's smile grew.

"We will see about that." Turning slightly, he called over his shoulder. "Bring him in." Albus stepped out as a man brought in a boy with black skin and neon purple markings as well as matching hair. His eyes were a deep purple but he had no pupil and his eyes were flat.

"This used to be the young prince of the dark dragons. Now he is under my control. So, you can either help me or be left to him…and he won't kill you, just do some worse things." Harry growled.

"I'll take my chances with him."

Albus smiled again and released the boy from his chains, setting him free in Harry's cage. As soon as the dragon boy was free, he sealed the cage again and left.

Harry watched as the boy stalked up to him, his empty eyes wide. Harry pressed himself further into the corner. With out his magic, it was impossible to stop the boy.

The boy seized his shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach. Harry whimpered, his mind going blank as he wondered how to save himself and his baby.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Back and Riddle Manor**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

A large burst of flame flashed before Tom. He instantly drew his wand, expecting an attack but gave a sigh in relief when he saw Fawkes appear from the flame.

The large phoenix flew over to sit on the back of the throne, bending down, he nuzzled Amira's cheek. She happily raised her hands to pet the large fire bird.

When Fawkes finished greeting the little girl, he turned his head to Tom. Tom raised his wand and cast a spell so that he could understand the coo's of the creature.

"_Harry is in danger…"_ the bird cooed

Tom grimaced. "How bad is it so I know how much torture to inflict on those bastards from the light?"

"_Albus captured the prince of the Dark Dragons…he is under a spell. Albus plans on releasing him on Harry…I don't know what he will do to the boy."_

Tom growled. He was angry but not at the poor dark creature that Albus had caught. No, he was Albus for using the poor creature to hurt his little lover for he knew the boy wouldn't hurt something that couldn't defend itself.

The phoenix nuzzled his cheek.

"_He will be okay. Believe in you Harry for you know he will be okay."_

Tom nodded, silently promising pain and much more to those that had a hand in this if the boy was hurt.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Back with Harry**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Harry screamed as sharp claws racked down his back. It hurt so much and he could feel the blood dripping down his sides. His mind slipped…he was caught between this attack and the times that James had beaten him.

He could almost hear the zing of the belt through the air before it bit into his flesh. The dark boy behind him growled and licked at the wounds, his acidic saliva burning the cut. He ripped Harry's pants off and instantly his mind was drawn back to the present.

Harry's headed whipped around and he stared with wide emerald eye, his lashes dusted with crystal tears.

Claws were shortened and two fingers rammed into him. He let out another, softer scream as his head snapped back.

_Jingle…_

The dark dragon froze and Harry looked down through tear hazed eyes.

His pendent, the one that Tom had given him lay on the floor. It was Salazar's locket and the heart that Tom had given him for his 14 TH birthday.

The dark Dragon removed his fingers from Harry and backed away slightly. Harry whipped the tears on his eyes and picked up the necklace. He put it back around his neck but left it visible to the other boy.

The dragon came towards him again but this time slower. He gently turned Harry and licked the wounds. Harry braced for pain but there was none, only a cool tingling before the pain lessened.

Harry turned back to the boy and saw him smiling slightly. His tongue was lolling and his eyes were wide. Harry smiled softly despite the fact that his mind was in turmoil. "Your like a puppy."

He raised a hand to pet the boy's head and was shocked when the creature curled up and fell asleep with his head in Harry's lap. Harry carded his fingers through the boys hair as he drifted of into a restless sleep himself, his heart and body aching.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Else where in Hogwarts**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Moody sat in Albus' office as the old coot told the order what he had done. Alastor Moody made his choice as he listened to the list of tortures that Albus had planned for the young boy who had gone to the dark side.

Seth Potter on the other hand smiled gleefully as he thought of the tortures his evil twin would be put though.

The little part of Seth that long ago might have cared what happened to his twin or at least felt sorry for him was long snuffed out by the control Albus Dumbledore had over him.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**Ahahahaha wow I did it twice! I am leaving you hanging once more!**

**What tortures will Albus put Harry through now that Harry defeated the first one?**

**What will Tom do to save his little lover?**

**Harry is preggers again, what will happen if Albus finds out?**

**And holy cow I am talking to much!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review! I would love it if you would!**


	18. Perfect World

**Love is Blood Deep 18**

**Okay, I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! I have writers block for like, ever and have just now started writing my stories again . Thank you all for bearing with me!**

**I have started my own original stories which led to me suddenly having the inspiration to write these stories again but YAY! At least I am writing lol.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Which may not be as long as the others had been because I am not as used to writing this story anymore .**

**Please read and REVIEW!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Harry awoke to his cheek being licked by the puppy like boy he now considered a friend.

It had been four days since his capture and Albus had yet to try anything new strictly because of this boy.

The day after the dark dragon had been set on him, Dumbledickwad had come up to see the damage done only to find Harry petting the other.

When Albus, enraged that his plan had failed, entered the cage, Harry saw just how much the locket had changed the other boy.

For as suddenly as Albus had entered, he was forced back by a glowing wave of power and snarl.

Harry watched with mild interest though inside he was cheering and laughing. He didn't want to show Albus that he hadn't known about the dark creature's skill so he just pretended it was some sort of plan.

"You won't touch me Albus, don't even try to enter this cage, it won't work. My husband will come for me soon and you will die for taking me prisoner. You are finished old man."

With a glare, Albus had left without even uttering a new threat.

Since then, the only one to come up had been a house elf to deliver food twice a day. He had convinced the little elf to bring him books but the creature refused to bring parchment or writing utensils. With a sigh, the young blackette reread the latest book when something new happened.

A whooshing sound broke through the silence and he looked up in time to see Renia half perched on the barred window of the tower.

"Harry!"

He smiled and headed towards the window, his new found friend trailing behind for he recognized that this creature meant them no harm.

"Renia, thank goodness you are well…how is Tom?"

The large cat gave a grin of sorts and related that the man was well though angry and preparing to wage war. Harry nodded and made suggestions about the war before asking a rather pressing question.

"This boy, his powers work despite the runes, why is that?"

Renia scanned the room with her eyes before turning back to Harry, giving another powerful stroke of her wings.

"This cage doesn't affect dark creatures…and I think I know how to free you! Harry, my precious kit, I will be back in a weeks' time. You must hold out until then."

The blackette nodded and reached through the bars to stroke her beautiful fur.

"Tell Tom I am well and I miss him…and give my precious Mira a hug for me."

Renia nodded and left him with the instructions to start scratching through the rune marks to weaken them before she took off in a blast of wind.

The only mark she had been there the claw marks in the stone.

As Harry turned away from the window he looked at the boy and smiled.

"A name, you need a name…"

Petting his stomach absently he whispered to no one.

"You both need names…"

Smiling again as though he weren't concerned of anything, Harry looked at the tray from his lunch which hadn't been picked up yet and took in the sight of a knife. With a nod of conviction, he picked the sharp implement up and held his long flowing hair up. The silky tresses were cut free to chin length and with nothing but a sad smile, he lay them upon the floor.

This would be the second time in a year he had had to cut his hair.

He could grow his hair out anytime, but doing what needed to be done would take time. The longer he spent away from any clean liquid, the old coot had only been providing him with pumpkin juice, the weaker his body became.

Standing over the pile of hair, the raven sliced his own palm, allowing the blood to flow freely over his tresses. When he deemed it enough, he walked over to the potions box and removed a glamour potion.

"Changing the compound of this by adding dragons blood will turn this into a simple transfiguration potion. The hair of a dragon solidify when it comes into contact and the magical power residing inside it won't be affected by the runes…allowing me to cut through them."

Acting it out as he spoke softly to himself, he grinned as sharp green eyes took in the blood read glass like sword with a black handle.

The blade had intricate blue and white patterns throughout.

Lifting the light weight weapon, he went to work damaging the runes. Renia needed him to do this and you never come between a mother and the safety of her children…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Tom spoke with all who he had named generals as he set to work on a counter attack. The deciding factor was going to be if they could take down the wards and he was still waiting to hear back from the founders.

Renia padded into the room with the founders behind her and quickly made her way to Tom.

"The wards are still iffy but I was able to get in and speak to Harry."

She spoke urgently, the others knowing better than to interrupt the hot blooded feline.

"He is doing well and whatever the first torture was, he tamed it. Albus seems to have locked him in with a dark dragon but the boy is now Harry's friend and protecting him."

Tom smiled at the thought, his little lover had always been good at making odd friends.

"I told him to cut through the runes so that the magic is weakened…after that, I am going to need some help. It will take a week till the wards are stable enough for this to work though."

Mira stared at them silently before speaking up in her high pitched sweet voice.

"Daddy come home?"

Tom looked down at her precious face, so much like her 'mother's' that it made him flinch before smiling.

"Yes my precious, your daddy will come home soon."

Passing the small child off to Draco who had come in with Alek and Aidyn following close, Tom turned back to Renia.

"So Renia what is it you need to pull this off."

The cat gave him a look filled with dark humor.

"First, I need the barriers stabilized. After that, I need Fakir, the dark phoenix" she turned her gaze towards the black and purple bird. "and Fion, Harry's water Sprite." Ren looked over at the small sprite sitting on the edge of the table.

Tom nodded before asking the next question.

"Well then, tell us your idea Renia."

"Well my Lord, the runes keeping your mate hostage seem to not affect dark creatures as much as they restrict him. The raw magic of a sprite and the dark strong magic of a phoenix should be able to break the runes and free Harry from his cage. Just in case, as I said before, I have him damaging the runes so that they are easier to destroy."

Tom nodded and looked at the two creatures in question.

"Can I ask you both to help Renia with this?"

Both magical beings looked at each other then back at the Dark Lord. Fakir sat regally on his perch before trilling out a confirmative yes. Fion grinned viciously before answering.

"For Harry I will do anything but you had better give me the chance to main one of those stupid stupid men for hurting the boy!"

Tom nodded and looked back at Renia.

"We are all prepared it seems. Now, shall we continue…"

He was cut off by the doors banging open and everyone turning shocked to see Severus storming into the room with a rather interesting guest.

"Severus? Why are you bringing someone from the order?"

Lucius was the first to put his wand away and ask suspiciously.

Severus offered a smirk before motioning their guest forward.

"It would seem more people are coming to our side…or as Harry would say, prepare the cookies we have a new member for the dark side."

Alastor Moody looked around at everyone with his normal gruff look before walking up quickly to Tom.

"Well I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes but there ya are. Bah! No point in focusing on that. That old coot is going too far. I'm not one for proper but hurting young boys just cause they don' side with ya, too much."

Red eyes blinked in a lazy manor though Tom was rather suspicious about this man. He had always wanted to have him on his side but the man was usually the first to back Albus up.

It was Rowena who stepped up to put his thoughts to rest.

"He's telling the truth. There is no deceit in his thoughts and his anger is pure."

They both looked at the violet eyed woman with equal shock and understanding.

"Why I'll be….your Rowena Ravenclaw!"

Rowena smiled at the man before turning fully to Tom.

"You can trust him and I can use his help with any curses we run into."

The red eyed man nodded slowly. Although Bill was their best curse breaker, he was out of the country doing research for Tom. Alastor would be their next best choice.

Clapping the man on the shoulder he smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the team!"

Alastor nodded though in his mind he felt this was truly unbelievable.

Everything Albus had been telling them about the dark side was wrong….or could it be that this boy they had captured was pure to the point he had changed the darkness into purity.

Every light had a shadow but this…this was just that. Harry was the light and he was so bright, even the shadows were softened.

Rowena stepped over holding a glass of butter beer out to their new ally.

"Tom isn't necessarily evil though he very well could have been. Harry is such a brilliant light though that any darkness Tom had once had is gone. What's left is what the dark side was a built around originally, a political statement that the Wizarding world needs to understand."

Alastor tilted his head to the side and responded gruffly.

"Didn't he want to kill off all mudbloods or something along those lines?"

Rowena laughed softly and shook her head.

"What he wants is to change the way we consider those human born witches and wizards, not kill them. Humans don't understand us, Harry and Tom are fine examples of that. This made them both consider other possibilities."

She paused for a second as though to consider her words.

"You will learn more about this after the war…there is no point discussing something that won't happen if we don't win this war."

Alastor smiled at the woman though it still looked sort of like a scowl.

"Ah, ye be right miss. For now, we worry about ending this god forsaken war then we can look into the future."

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Correct…though sometimes I do wish I could stop looking into the future."

With those final words, she stepped away to join the others, her eyes holding a slightly distant look that only Alastor caught.

As he watched the group he slowly started to feel that although they were all of different species, walks of life and rank, they were all a family. A family that seemed to be missing something the more he looked at it.

And he knew what it was that was missing. It was the person that was supposed to fill the empty space next to the Lord that everyone avoided. That space that everyone side stepped as though someone was there was what was wrong.

"Ah…I made the right choice in coming here…"

Alastor walked forward to join the crowd…his new family…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Harry panted softly as he cut through rune after rune, his body aching as the magic whipped around the room with each nick he forced through.

The blade had cracked in multiple places, his body was bloody as the runes retaliated and the dragon boy was curled in the corner cowering away from the dangerous magic.

His eyes kept blurring and the exhaustion of fighting the magic was slowly starting to take over as he fell backwards, his bum connecting hard with the stone.

"Damn…can't…focus…"

Leaning back till he was lying flat, Harry breathed out heavily and closed his eyes to try and force back the dizziness but it only hit him strong.

"Miko…I'll name you Miko."

He spoke softly as the name came to him for the dragon boy. At the sound, the dark child now known as Miko came forward quickly to curl up around Harry, offering warmth.

Harry in turn curled closer and drifted off to sleep, his body numb and his mind sluggish.

"Wake me…if someone comes…"

With those words, Harry drifted off into a land where he was free and his children were happy.

The dragon boy on the other hand stayed awake and alert. It was because of this that he caught sight of an interesting thing…

Seth Potter entered the tower slowly, cautiously…Miko's sharp eyes watching him as the boy neared the cage. He growled softly, not knowing who this boy was but not liking him instantly.

That changed though when the boy knelt down, taking in Harry's sleeping form and spoke softly.

"If I had been a better brother would you still have killed them all? If I had cared more…would you still have left my side? We're twins…why do we have to hate each other…."

The boy scrubbed at his face as the dark dragon caught the scent of salt. He had been crying…

Before standing, Seth took out a picture from his pocket and slipped it under the bars. It showed Lily and James Potter in the hospital holding two tiny bundles.

"I know you hate me but please….don't forget that there was a time we were a true family."

As he stood and walked away, he never saw Harry's brilliant green eyes open nor the gentle tears that slid down his cheeks…he didn't hear the soft whisper either.

"I never wanted to hate any of you…and if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore…I wouldn't have to."

Curling into a tight ball, Harry didn't get up for the picture yet. All he could do was wish time could rewind and maybe…maybe they all could have been happy.

When he drifted off to sleep this time, he dreamt of a world where Dumbledore never existed and Harry, Tom and Amira could be happy along with Harry's family…one that didn't hate him.

Even as he dreamt though, hatred was brewing in the castle and times were changing…the day would come when the two brother's had to face off and no sweet dreams or words laced with sorrow and regret could stop it.

It was far too late for that.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Yay! I got it out I got it out I got it out!**

**I know it's short as hell but at least I got it out!**

**Yay! Finally!**

**SO sorry for making you all wait so long!**

**An please please please please!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	19. Mors Amplexu

**Love is Blood Deep 19**

**Yay! The next chapter! I'm on a roll finally lol**

**I am very proud to see this story is still as popular as it was when I first put it out, yay me! Lol anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Harry sat against the wall waiting…everything was ready, now all that was needed was the key characters.

He had spent the last week damaging the runes but it had taken that long to even make a small dent… His body was to abused and hurt and with the risk to his baby…Harry wouldn't do it, he couldn't risk it.

The picture Seth had left his was safely hidden away within the potions box and while he did this, something told his brother was protecting him somewhere.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Albus hadn't come up or the add way better food was being sent to him but he knew, he was being helped.

"Harry!"

An urgent whisper drug him from his thoughts as he looked at the window to see Renia, her large form comforting as he smiled softly at her, ignoring his body's protests as he stood.

"Ren! It's wonderful to see you again but if you could go ahead and free me now that would be lovely."

His smile was dark and Renia could suddenly see exactly how this young boy could handle so much darkness in his life and remain so untainted…his own darkness swallowed up everything else around him.

"Sure thing darling."

She disappeared from the window and suddenly, a phoenix flew in. Harry instantly recognized this as the dark phoenix Damon had once brought to meet them. Now, to Harry at least, this was his savior.

"I am Fakir. Please stand back young lord, I am going to melt the bars."

Harry had no problem following those words as he slumped back against the wall, Miko staying next to him. The raven haired boy was expecting some showy blast of power from the dark creature as he stared intently but instead, all he saw was a soft lilac light and suddenly, the bars disintegrated.

Alarms sounded in their heads as the runes left announced the removal of the bars and Harry used an unknown strength to push off the wall and rush to the unbarred window on the other side of the tower.

"Jump Harry!"

Harry froze though, turning to grab Miko even as Albus rushed up the steps.

"Miko! You have to fly, please fly!"

The door flew open, Seth and Albus rushing in as the dark dragon leapt from the window, large black wings springing from his back.

"Harry!"

Harry looked between Renia outside the window, Seth at the door and the brick that hid the photo and the potions.

"Seth! Come with me, escape with me please!"

Harry never thought he would ask his hated twin to come with him but here he was, begging his brother to jump out a tower window to freedom with him. Everyone was shocked but Seth just shook his head, a pained smile on his face as he mouthed words to Harry so no one could hear him.

'_Too much has happened. Go now, don't worry about me be free Harry and remember….I will always both love and hate you.'_

Harry nodded tightly, both at the statement and in agreement to their love/hate relationship before throwing himself out the window…just as a spell hit him in the back. His head snapped around to see Seth grabbing Albus's arm which held a wand and shouting for them to "Get Harry out of here!"

And then everything went black…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Tom seethed.

The mission to save Harry had been started 2 hours ago and yet no one had returned. The only thing keeping him from storming around the throne room and probably calling in a few of the lesser death eaters to kill was the little sleeping angel in his lap.

For her, he would be patient and do his best to not worry…

An hour later, his patience was rewarded with the doors flying open and revealing the founders, a dark child and Renia followed up by Fakir and Fion….Harry was slumped over his cat's back.

"Harry!"

Tom lifted Mira gently and handed her off to Bella before rushing to the side of his injured lover.

"We don't know what's wrong with him but he won't wake up. He was hit with a spell as he dove from the tower and since then, has been unconscious."

Tom lifted the injured body of his beloved carefully, noting the added weight of almost four months of pregnancy.

"Cissa, Lucius, come with me. Bella, watch Amira and the rest of you? Get out of my sight."

The last was growled out, his anger finally boiling over as he carried Harry to their rooms and laid him down upon the cool comforter. He quickly took scissors to the back of the simple white shirt Harry wore and stared heatedly at the burned flesh…

_Mors Amplexu _

The words were singed across his beloved's back and instantly Tom knew the spell that had been cast.

"I'll kill him…" was the quiet whisper that left his lips.

Lucius was the first to speak up.

"What does this mean Tom…"

The man did not turn to face them, nor did he look anywhere other than at that wounded boy.

"It means that he is trapped in a sleep similar to death until we can break the curse… He won't change though his pregnancy should continue as normal…"

As Cissa went to place a hand on the Lord, Tom finally cracked, tears slipping down his face as he leaned over his lover and calling out for him.

"Harry…come back…please come back to me my love…"

Fion, her form completely enlarged to that of an adult, stepped forward. Her ethereal beauty nothing in Tom's eyes compared to Harry even as she turned him to her.

"He is a dragon! Have faith in him Tom Riddle. I will heal his body and give him strength until he awakens to have faith Tom for I do not care if I die saving my master."

Tom glared at the girl but it was weak compared to her determination and Tom had no choice other than to nod. For now, all he could do was plan their counter attack while his lover slept.

Storming out of the room, he headed off to his study to try and pull himself together, all the while he prayed that Harry made a swift recover and they could see the birth of their second child together…

"He will get better right Fion?"

Cissa's voice trembled as Lucius wrapped his friend in a hug, her tears spilling over as she looked down at her black haired son.

Fion's eyes darkened slightly as she looked over the boy's body and nodded.

"I am sure it will work…even if I die, I will make sure it works."

With that, she lay down next to the boy and grasped his hand, melding her power with his as sleep over took her. Lucius led Cissa out and looked at the people standing outside the door before shaking his head.

"Harry has been put under a sleep curse 'Mors Amplexu' and until we can break it, he will may in a never changing sleep."

Draco broke down and cried, holding onto his twin lovers while a dark skinned boy stepped forward, previously clouded eyes clear as water now.

"I will help heal him…he saved me and it is the least I can do to help him."

The boy pushed past the two Malfoy's and disappeared into the room while Lucius turned to Rowena.

"Who?"

"Miko, the dark dragon prince who had been captured by Albus and brainwashed. I undid the binds on his mind and he remembers most of his time with Harry. I am sure between him and Fion they can save Harry, do not fear Lucius, your son will be well."

Lucius nodded before sighing tiredly.

"I am more worried about Tom…he is not handling this well and I am scared he will do something foolish."

Everyone nodded slowly as their thoughts turned to the older man.

"Godric, Sal, go talk to Tom. I am going to do everything I can to get into that child's mind and drag him out. Helga, go look up this spell and bring me the conclusion of your research."

Each did as they were bid, Helga heading to the library, Rowena into the room while Godric and Sal headed after the angered Lord. The remaining group pondered over who had the harder job of the founders.

When Sal came up to the door first, he didn't bother knocking. Instead, choosing to channel his inner Gryffindor as he banged open the door and stormed in, Godric eagerly falling into step behind the other.

Tom looked up at them from his desk, the room in shambles around him.

"Tom, you need to be strong right now. For your daughter's sake."

The glare he got was one that could have rivaled Salazar's own in Godric's mind but he didn't say anything, only chiming in when it looked like Tom was about ready to hex them.

"Tom, Sal is right. Amira is going to need you while we all work to bring Harry around. Have faith in Harry at least, even if you can't put any in us but don't give up all hope."

Sal glanced at the Gryffindor, slightly amused that everyone seemed to be channeling each other's houses since that had to be the most intelligent thing Godric had ever said.

"Don't give in just because bad shit keeps happening! You'll see Tom, everything is gonna be fine in the end and me and Sal will so prove it to you!"

And then Sal took back his last mental statement, maybe the boy was just hyper…

Tom on the other hand sighed and stood, putting the room back in order slowly as he spoke.

"I understand…I understand! But dammit! It's hard…and I hate it…I hate them all for letting this happen and I can't stand it. It feels like I am slipping the longer he is away from me and soon…I feel I won't be able to stop myself from killing the next person to piss me off."

Sal and Godric looked at each other before back at Tom.

"That's because of the mating. You just need to channel that energy and use it to the best of your ability. I would suggest using it to plot against Albus Dumbledore."

Tom nodded tiredly and waved them off, saying he was going to get some sleep before dealing with anything…if he could sleep with his mind so filled with worry for his little love.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

A punch landed square on Albus's face as Seth snarled at him and the last of the rescuers escaped out the window.

"You bastard! I am so sick and tired of losing my family and loved ones and this all happened because of you! If you had never come into our house that night and told our parents I was the boy who lived and corrupted them, this never would have happened!"

Seth wasn't expecting the body bind that struck him, sending him harshly to the floor as the hated old man stood and brushed himself off, a sick glint in his eyes.

"Why my boy, if I hadn't done that, they would have known you were a weakling! Barely more than a squib you are. You can defeat them all though if you let me help you out…weather you want my help or not."

The old, cold hand that touched his cheek made him recoil in disgust while Albus just laughed and dove into the boy's mind. Final words flitted through his thoughts before everything went black, filled with hatred by the old man's tricks and he lost all sense of himself.

_Harry….I'm sorry_

Albus took total control as an ear splitting shriek rose up in the night from that tower cell. It was the final call of Seth Potter, the twin of Harry Potter.

As the sound grew softer and drew to an end, all that remained was Seth Potter, mortal enemy of Harry Malfoy-Riddle and the Dark Side….and for once, Albus Dumbledore won at something with Harry unconscious and Seth turned against all feelings for his brother.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Yay! Done! Finished another chapter! Again, sorry about the length, it's hard to write longer stuff now but at least I am slowly making my way through it!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and waaaah I somehow feel really bad about the whole Seth thing! ::sniffles::**

**Anyway, thank you and please**

**REVIEW! If you want more chapters REVIEW! It gives me inspiration!**


End file.
